Love for a Princess
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: He Popular, Handsome and prince of Hong Kong, She: 'Nerd', Cute but afraid to show it, The mysterious Princess of Japan. What happens if Syaoran broke Sakura's heart more than once? Will she be able to forgive him? And will her identity stay secret for lo
1. The NERD

HELLO PEOPLE'S

I've decided to write another story called 'Love for a Princess'

Well enjoy

For people that have read this story, I decided to edit the chapters, because I was totally shocked in the way I use to write my stories, so please, re-read them!

Disclaimer: I'LL SAY THIS ONCE, I DO NOT OWN CCS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS

**NOTE: In this story there will be magic **

Summary: Sakura is named the NERD in her school, and is often teased; her only friends are Tomoyo and Eriol, what happens when people discover her hidden Identity? What will happen to our princess?

**Chapter 1: The Nerd**

One this peaceful morning you could see the Deep Blue sky over your head and the town of Tomoeda in it's peaceful rest, you could she the cherry trees blooming and hear beautiful birds chirping, and also a

"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

That's right; Sakura Kinomoto had just woken up, and everything else with a half a mile radius

"I'M LATE" screamed Sakura frantically, running around her room, hurrying to find her things

Sakura changed quickly in her school uniform and grabbed her lunch from the table and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Touya, where's father?" asked Sakura, munching on her piece of toast while sipping her orange juice, listening to his answer

"He's at a meeting" replied Touya, smirking as he watched Sakura running like a dog looking for it's lost forgotten bone

"Kay, Cya later" and she ran off to school

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey here comes the Nerd" people chanted, if only they knew better on WHO they were teasing, you see Sakura was a very beautiful person, on the inside and outside but she refused to show her outside appearance and she wanted people to like her personality not her looks and status in life, her only friends were Tomoyo Daidouji who was also her cousin, and her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa, you see Sakura had a secret only her family and her only two friends knew, she was the Princess of Japan.

"Leave her alone" Tomoyo cried running over to aid her friend.

"Yeah" said Eriol, walking to his girlfriend and friend.

Tomoyo and Eriol would've been very popular, wait scratch the thought they WERE popular until they became friends with Sakura, they still stuck by her even though they knew that they would also be teased also.

"Hey Sakura" Tomoyo said to her friend walking to their class

"Hey, I'm a little tired" sighed Sakura, looking down slightly, blushing slightly

"Had a ball last night?" asked Eriol questioningly as he notice Sakura's head bobbing up and down

"Yeah, had to meet the prince of England" said Sakura smiling at the thought of last night

"Really?" asked Tomoyo, smiling also with her friend

"Yeah, he seemed really cool, but he's really nice"

"That's good" Eriol said butting in

"Hey we better get to class, we're late" exclaimed Sakura and they ran off to class

As the day went on Sakura got teased and finally went to her locker to get her supplies for her next class which was Maths, but she received a little surprise at her locker.

"Hehehehe, Very funny, who put this in my locker?" asked Sakura holding a black thong to the crowd behind her

"Oh, we thought it was your's, considering you're a slut and all" said Yukari, she was the school slut but was also the most popular person in school and got any male she wanted except for Eriol who was protected by Tomoyo.

"Oh really?" "I'm the school slut, you're the one to talk" retorted Sakura

"What?" "Little old me, the school slut, who do you think you are, the PRINCESS of JAPAN?" "Dream on" scoffed Yukari and left with her gang

'_If only you knew'_ thought Sakura to herself and went to her maths lesson.

After Maths it was home time and she left to go home, while Tomoyo and Eriol went off with Touya to meet with Fujitaka.

"Hello your majesty" said Tomoyo and Eriol and bowed down to Fujitaka

"Guards, you may leave us" commanded Fujitaka as the guards left, giving them privacy

"Now Tomoyo and Eriol, no need for formal greetings now"

"Yes father"

You can see that Tomoyo and Eriol call Fujitaka 'Father' because Tomoyo's mother had gone to do a Fashion exhibition and wouldn't be back for a few years due to many complications and Eriol was an orphan so Fujitaka supplied the two a home to live in and asked the two to consider them their father as well.

"Hello father" greeted an outside voice, as Eriol and Tomoyo turned.

"Hello Touya"

"I called you all here to tell you that I'm growing old" Started Fujitaka and held up his hand to ask for silence before anyone wanted to disagree

"I will not die just yet, but I have decided that I hand the throne over to Touya, and Tomoyo you will be the chief of the fashion and clothing the prince and princess will wear and all other clothing needs and Eriol, you will be Touya's counsellor and chief advisor to help him to make the right decisions"

'Thank you" they all said in unison, bowing their heads

"Also son, I would like you to do me a favour"

"Yes father?"

Fujitaka whispered something in Touya's ear and her was outraged on what he heard, yet he agreed to help his father, the next day Touya was crowned the King of Japan yet the princess was no where to be found, due to she was at school, but no one knew that…yet.

Sakura was in class listening to Tereda Sensei also one of the people to know who Sakura was, when suddenly someone burst through the door.

"SAKURA-SAN"

Sakura immediately looked up so see a very familiar face

"What is the Meaning of this WEI?" asked Sakura, clearly surprised

"He's coming" was all Wei said and suddenly everyone was facing Sakura

"What?" said Sakura clearly not understanding

"He's coming to tell your secret" cried Wei again, looking at Sakura desperately

"Who?"

"Your brother" at the sound of 'Brother' Sakura immediately went pale

"OH SHIT" yelled Sakura only to be pushed down by Yukari wanting Sakura to get in trouble yet Tereda Sensei was unfazed due to Fujitaka had already informed him

Suddenly someone with dark hair with piercing Brown eyes that could kill walked in the classroom and yelled

"SAKURA"

'_Great'_ thought Sakura

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied at school?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me" "You're a very busy person I didn't want to burden you"

"You should've known better, now change to your REAL clothes"

"NO, you can't make me" yelled Sakura

"Very well, you give me no choice" said Touya, nodding over to Wei as he agreed, reluctantly

"Meet the PRINCESS of Japan" announced Wei to the shocked class

"Now ….

Hey I hope that you guys like this story, REVIEW PLEASE

Kimmy


	2. SAVED

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

This is far THE BEST chapter I've written and thank you for you're support for this story!

Well on with the Story:

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

Suddenly someone with dark hair with piercing Brown eyes that could kill walked in the classroom and yelled

"SAKURA"

_Great_ thought Sakura

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied at school?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me" "You're a very busy person I didn't want to burden you"

"You should've known better, now change to your REAL clothes"

"NO, you can't make me" yelled Sakura

"Very well, you give me no choice"

"Meet the PRINCESS of Japan" announced Wei to the shocked class

"Now ….

**CHAPTER 2: SAVED**

'_Oh God, what do I do?' _Thought Sakura franticly_ 'that's it!'_

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied at school?" bellowed her brother once more, glaring at the students in her classroom, they all looked at Tereda, who looked totally unfazed by this mans appearance

(A/N: Bet you thought it was Syaoran huh?)

"Oh dear brother, what are you doing here?" Acted Sakura smiling at her plan

"Huh?"

'Clap, clap, clap'

'_Thank you Eriol' _thought Sakura silently looking at Eriol, who just smiled in return

'_No problem Sakura' _Eriol answered back through her thoughts

"Huh" the whole class whispered

"OH, Touya, Sakura's brother came in to give us a preview to his high school's play" Eriol said, trying to sound convincing

'_Touya stick with this, Sakura does not want to be revealed' _Eriol Said to Touya through his thoughts, as Touya sent him a glare, he stared at the class once more

'_Yes… master' _answered Touya reluctantly at last

You see, though Fujitaka was the king and Sakura and Touya his children they still obeyed to Eriol's thoughts sometimes because he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed

"And Sakura would help him learn his lines; It's a really good act isn't it?" Eriol convinced the class, not wanting to sound stupid, they all agreed with him.

"Yeah, that was great" said a Red head

"Yea" the rest of the class said, though Yukari jealous on the praise that Sakura was receiving

"Yeah, right, good performance Kinomoto, but I could do better" retorted Yukari to the class and the class started to be on Yukari's side once more, and class continued once again

At the back of the class, Syaoran was thinking of how Sakura reminded him of someone special

&&&&&&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&&&&

Little 10 yr old Xiao Lang was running to catch up with Ying Fa, the card mistress

"Hey Ying"

"Hey Xiao, what's sup?" smiled a happy Ying Fa, looking at her best friend

"Nothing, you?"

"Well because we've captured the cards, I'm moving houses" announced Sakura suddenly, not getting the picture, Xiao Lang smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So we'll be even closer now right?"

"Um not quite"

"Huh?" stared Xiao Lang, not understanding

"Um, my dad is moving to Japan and cause I live with him, I'm moving too" whispered Sakura to Syaoran, hoping that he had heard her

"What? I couldn't hear you, tell me again, it's not like your moving to Japan or anything, even if your somewhere in Hong Kong, I'll visit you every week"

Little Ying Fa started to sob a little but was determined to not cry yet

"I'm moving to Japan, because of my dad's job" Sakura knew he was the New king in Japan but did not want to mention it.

Xiao Lang, couldn't believe his ears, was Ying Fa the girl that he had fallen in love with moving?

"No you can't" Yelled Xiao Lang to his love

"I'm sorry" cried Ying Fa "I don't to leave but I have to"

"I don't want you to leave either, because I love you"

"What?"

"I love you Ying Fa"

Ying Fa started to cry harder

"I love you too Xiao" cried Ying Fa on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek

"Let's make a promise to wait for each other" exclaimed Ying Fa

"Ok," replied Xiao Lang and hooked pinkies with her's

"Remember to write" called Ying Fa

"Okay"

And after that they never talked to each other again because Syaoran (Xiao Lang) had moved also and never asked for Sakura's (Ying Fa) house and phone number so they lost contact for 5 yrs so Syaoran and Sakura are in year ten now.

At The palace

"Touya how could you?" Screamed Sakura at her brother, who totally seemed unfaze

"Well I'm now the NEW king and father told me you were being bullied and I had to stop that, those people have NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOU" Yelled her brother in a deathly tone

"I want them to know the real me, NOT the Princess me but me, Sakura Kinomoto" retorted Sakura once again

Now Touya was on the throne sighing and Sakura had sat down on the seat next to him

"Please Touya, Do not let them know who I'm" whispered Sakura

"Yes Touya, you should let your sister have her wish and continue with her life as normal" said Eriol from the bottom of the steps

"Demo Eriol-San, Sakura can get hurt" said Touya in a caring voice

"That is why Eriol and I are here, we are Sakura's friends and relatives, we are here to protect our friend, Family and Princess" said Tomoyo to Touya smiling gently

Since everyone was on Sakura's side Touya had given in

"Very well, you three have convinced me, but IF I FIND A SINGLE SCRACTH WHEN SHE COME'S HOME FROM SCHOOL, I WILL REVEAL WHO SHE IS" Bellowed Touya to everyone

"Yes your highness" said everyone and they slowly left

"Guards call Wei-San here please"

"Yes Sir"

As the Guard left Touya was left in silence for his thoughts

'_Was that really a good idea to leave Sakura like this?'_ Thought Touya

"You called for me?" asked Wei, bowing down respectfully

"Yes, Wei I presume you've heard about my talk with the others" said Touya to Sakura's faithful servant

"Yes"

"Then tell me, did I make the right choice for my sibling?"

"Touya, You made the right decision for Sakura to live her life as a commoner, but I advise you that but her 16th birthday that you will reveal who she is"

"Good idea Wei, thank you"

"No need to thank me sire, I'm here to help" and saying that Wei left

'_With that talk with Wei, I know that I've made the right decision'_

Though Touya and left the room to his bed chambers to sleep.

Well, that's the 2nd chapter and I hoe that you liked it

**Kimmy**


	3. WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?

HELLLLLOOOO PEOPLE!

Thankx for all the reviews and the support and the any people that volunteered to be my editor and I will tell them by email, but I have not yet decided to please be patient.

Well on with the story

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

As the Guard left Touya was left in silence for his thoughts

_Was that really a good idea to leave Sakura like this?_ Thought Touya

"You called for me?" asked Wei

"Yes, Wei I presume you've heard about my talk with the others" said Touya to Sakura's faithful servant

"Yes"

"Then tell me, did I make the right choice for my sibling?"

"Touya, You made the right decision for Sakura to live her life as a commoner, but I advise you that but her 16th birthday that you will reveal who she is"

"Good idea Wei, thank you"

"No need to thank me sire, I'm here to help" and saying that Wei left

_With that talk with Wei, I know that I've made the right decision_

Though Touya and left the room to his bed chambers to sleep.

**CHAPTER 3: WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?**

Touya had woken up and decided to call for Sakura to tell her about his plans and because it was a Friday Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol missed school, due to Touya needing back up to tell Sakura for he knew she would NOT be happy.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

After the fatal attack of Sakura screaming Touya and the others regained consciousness and began talking to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but because, when you're sixteen you need to be revealed and that is also father's wishes"

"But WHY?" whined Sakura ready to lunge at her brother

"Because by that age you need to find yourself a husband and by the age of 18 if you have NOT found you're husband you will be in an arrange marriage" replied her brother sternly to Sakura, while Tomoyo and Eriol were holding her back.

"I REFUSE" Screamed Sakura at the top of her voice and her aura began to glow a bright pick colour.

"I'm Sorry Sakura, and you are about to ask me why I don't have to be married, because I have found the love of my life and I would like you to meet her sometime, WHEN YOU HAVE COOLED OFF"

"Now Tomoyo and Eriol, please escort Sakura back to her chambers"

"Yes Touya" said Tomoyo and Eriol in unison and 'escorted' Sakura wait REFRASE THAT dragged the kicking Sakura away.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$In Sakura's room#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"I don't wanna be revealed" whined Sakura to Tomoyo

"I know Sakura, but that is tradition, please be patient, you know how you're brother doesn't like to argue with you" Eriol said

"Yes I know Eriol, thank you, and you too Tomoyo to for helping me and also being my friends"

"No probs Saku, what are friends for?" Tomoyo said cheerily

"Hey, at least we get to have the day off"

"hey?" said Tomoyo to Eriol and Sakura

"Yea?" asked Sakura, not getting Tomoyo's idea

"Oh Man" whined Eriol

"what is it Eriol?"

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" exclaimed Tomoyo

"Oh I see" Replied the Dense Sakura to her friend Eriol, who was lying on her bed pretending to be asleep,

"C'mon Eriol Honey, take Sakura and me shopping to cheer Sakura up" Tomoyo said to her boyfriend.

Eriol started to snore aware of his surroundings

"Tomoyo, lay off the poor guy, don't you two have a date tonight?" Said Sakura, trying to save herself and Eriol from certain death and a leg cramp.

"Okay, but Eriol, you're taking me a Sakura shopping this Saturday"

"Nah, I don't think that would be necessary, tomorrow you'd be to excited to go shop" Said Sakura

"What's happening?" asked Tomoyo?

_Oh SHIT Sakura better not tell Tomoyo _Thought Eriol to himself

"Oh, nothing" Said Sakura sleepily, "Hey, you two better get going, Tomoyo I'll go to you're house to get you ready and Eriol pick her up at 7 o'clock SHARP" said Sakura, strangely sternly to her two friends.

"Okay, see ya later Moyo and Kura"

"Bye" Shouted Sakura

"Okay, let's get going Tomoyo"

"Okay"

As the girls were getting in the limo that SAKURA owned they drove off, but why don't we peak at Eriol hmmm?

"I can't believe it; I'm finally going to propose to Tomoyo, I hope she'll say yes"

_Ofcourse she'll say yes, you love Tomoyo and she loves you, she'll say yes if NOTHING goes wrong_

"You're right" and with that Eriol walked away to prepare for the big night

At Seven O'clock Tomoyo was wearing a beautiful purple dress to match her amethyst eyes and beautiful hair, she wore a little bit of makeup and her hair was let down, she was also so purple shoes to match the whole attire

DING DONG

"He's here" said Tomoyo

"Hey Moyo, ready?"

"Yep"

"Bye Sakura" said Tomoyo to her friend

After 5 mins Sakura followed the two to Amethyst city, which was actually a restaurant, with the help of Sakura Eriol had booked the top floor to himself and his love, after a full meal Eriol started to say.

"Tomoyo, I have known you for 2 years and I know that I love you very much" Eriol started and was about to kneel on the floor, but sadly there was a pin on where he was about to kneel, luckily Sakura was there to film to proposal and filmed the pin, but sadly Eriol didn't notice and neither did Tomoyo

"Tomoyo Daidouji, would you FUCK me?" Said Eriol while landing on the pin

"WHAT?" Tomoyo screamed outraged

"Tomoyo, that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean, 'Will you fuck me in bed?'" Tomoyo continued, "This RELATIONSHIP IS OVER" and with that Tomoyo left crying

"Eriol, I saw what happened I'll go talk to Moyo"

"Thanks Saku"

"No probs, that's why I'm here" and Sakura left Eriol pulling to pin out

At The Park

"How could he do that to me?" "After all that we've been through"

"Hey Moyo"

"Oh Hey Sakura, wait, he told you to come right?" said Tomoyo accusingly

"No, I CHOOSE to come, Moyo, that's not what he meant"

"He even said so, I know you're trying to help Saku, but this is the last time"

"No Tomoyo"

"It's over" shouted Tomoyo to Sakura

"No it's not, here" Sakura handed the video camera to Tomoyo

"huh?" "Why did you hand me this?"

"Watch it" said Sakura to her confused friend

And as Tomoyo watched more she saw the pin that was on the floor

"Oh My God" "Thankyou Sakura" said Tomoyo and hugged her best friend

"Now go to him"

"No need, I'm here" said Eriol, which surprised Tomoyo greatly

"Eriol, I'm SOO Sorry, I misunderstood you" said Tomoyo and hugged her Boyfriend

"No, Tomoyo it's okay, but can I ask you something?"

Then Sakura took out her new I Pod that had music that could be played out loud.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me, would you agree?**

**It's almost that feeling we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come here and now **

"Tomoyo Daidouji, as I said before, you were my first REAL love, and I love you dearly" started Eriol

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this **

**some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss**

**oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this**

"And I can't afford to lose you and you're heart to someone else" and Eriol pulled out a golden ring, with an amethyst on top.

**Everything changes but beauty remains**

**something so tender I can't explain**

**Well I may be dreaming but until I awake**

**can't we make this dream last forever**

**and I'll cherish all the love we share**

"Will you Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry me?"

"YES" screamed Tomoyo and kidded Eriol

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this **

**some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss**

**oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this**

Suddenly fireworks started to flare into the sky

**could this be the greatest love of all **

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall **

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

"SAKURA-CHAN" screamed Tomoyo to her friend, as they hugged each other and sat down to watch the fire works.

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this **

**some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss**

**oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this**

"I love you Tomoyo"

"I love you too Eriol"

HEY HEY HEY, did you like this chapter?

Tell me please

**HERE IS THE QUIZ:**

**Okay, if anyone is still interested to becoming my editor please do so and tell me.**

**KIMMY **


	4. FFIIIIRRRRREEEEEE

Hey, thankx for all the people that volunteered to be my editor, thus I still have not found my Editor, yet they will be chosen before any of my updates, and I might not update until about 2-3 wks due to school exams and projects due.

**NOTE:** Okay, one of my reviewers needed a little explanation, you see, though Eriol and Tomoyo do go to the same school as Sakura, Eriol proposed to Tomoyo because he didn't want any other male stealing his girlfriend and they have been dating for 2 years believe it or not.

**ANOTHER NOTE**: People for a better affect on the story, please get a Midi file or the song 'A moment like this' and play it while reading the last chapter, it gives off the BEST affect!

AND 'MOMENT LIKE THIS'BELONGS TO KELLY CLARKSON!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Will you Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry me?"

"YES" screamed Tomoyo and kidded Eriol

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this **

**some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss**

**oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this**

Suddenly fireworks started to flare into the sky

**could this be the greatest love of all **

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall **

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

"SAKURA-CHAN" screamed Tomoyo to her friend, as they hugged each other and sat down to watch the fire works.

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this **

**some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss**

**oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this**

"I love you Tomoyo"

"I love you too Eriol"

**Chapter 4: Plans for the Wedding:**

"Oh My God Sakura, You WERE wrong"

"About what?" asked Sakura still jumping with joy for her two best friends

"You said I'd be too excited to go shopping, but you're wrong, we HAVE to go shopping for the wedding" said Tomoyo holding Eriol's hand as he started sweat dropping.

"WHAT?" shouted Sakura and started to run away from Tomoyo

"we have to go shopping for wedding outfits, food, reception, flowers, let's see what else?" counted Tomoyo still chasing Sakura.

"Please stop, you're giving me a HEADACHE" yelled Eriol to the girls

"Sorry honey, but until Sakura agrees to go shopping with me I won't stop chasing her"

"SAKURA STOP" yelled Eriol

Suddenly Sakura stopped running and Tomoyo bumped into her because of the sudden change of movement

"I hate when you do that" yelled Sakura to the smirking Eriol

"Well, at least having magic helps" shrugged Eriol and freed Sakura from the magic that bound her.

"There Tomoyo, I'll go shopping with you" said Sakura sadly while Tomoyo named all the shops they were going to and where to meet.

After 1-2 hours of Tomoyo they parted each other and went home.

"KAIJUU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yelled Touya to his unfazed sister

"Eriol proposed to Tomoyo and she gave me the 'we're-going-shopping-tomorrow' speech

"How did it go?"

"Well we had a hitch but I patched it up and prepare to meet Mrs Hiiragizawa soon"

"That's good, good night Sakura"

Sakura walked over to her brother and Stomped on his foot HARD.

"Have a good sleep Onii Chan" Sakura said cheekily and went to her bedroom

"Hey Kero"

"Hey Sakuya" said Kero happily munching on the last pudding

"HEY, THAT'S MY PUDDING" shouted Sakura

"Well… It was nice" replied Kero to a fuming Sakura, who was currently holding a maths book.

"Um, At least it was for a good cause" replied Kero worriedly at his Mistress spying the book that was raised above her head.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Sakura and donked Kero on the head with the maths book over and over until he was unconscious, she put him to his bed in her drawer and made sure there was a cloth on his head and went to bed.

**7:55 A.M**

"Hey Touya,"

"Oh, hey Tomoyo, what are you doing in Sakura's room?" asked Touya to Tomoyo

"I suppose she told you about yesterday?"

"Yep and congrats"

"Thanks"

"Anyway, why were you screaming?" asked Touya

"Well, I tried wakening her to go shopping" started Tomoyo

"And she wouldn't wake up?" interrupted Touya

"Well I thought that I should help you out, this should work" said Touya holding a bucket of ice and cold water

"Won't she get sick?" asked Tomoyo worriedly

"Well that's a risk I take EVERYDAY" said Touya knowingly and dumped the bucket on Sakura's head.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

"Hehehehe" laughed Touya, and saw Tomoyo was pale.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" yelled Sakura once more

"Sakura there's no fire" said Touya

"I hate you" said Sakura and got up

"At least you don't need a shower" replied Touya cheekily

"Hey, what's with the racket?" asked Kero

"I don't remember a thing yesterday… wait SAKURA"

"Opps" said Sakura and ran away

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD WITH A MATHS BOOK?" yelled Kero fiercely and held up the maths book

"Please Kero; she's going shopping with me today"

"Oh yeah, that should be enough torture"

"EXCUSE ME?" screamed Tomoyo and donked Kero on the head with the maths book.

"Good night people" said Kero and was unconscious once more.

"Now Let's go SHOP" and with that Tomoyo dragged the crying Sakura to Eriol who was waiting in their car.

Well sorry for the small chapter and I might not update for a while cause I still have exams though.

Well BYE!

KiMMy


	5. You're Back!

Hey people, I'm trying to contact a person I want to be my editor, but haven't managed to…YET

Anyway here is the Next chappie!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD WITH A MATHS BOOK?" yelled Kero fiercely and held up the maths book

"Please Kero; she's going shopping with me today"

"Oh yeah, that should be enough torture"

"EXCUSE ME?" screamed Tomoyo and donked Kero on the head with the maths book.

"Good night people" said Kero and was unconscious once more.

"Now let's go SHOP" and with that Tomoyo dragged the crying Sakura to Eriol who was waiting in their car.

**Chapter 5: You're back!**

"Hey Sakura"

"Yea" mumbled Sakura not looking up at Eriol

"What's wrong?" asked Eriol worriedly

"Look what Tomoyo made me wear" cried Sakura.

And as Eriol looked at Sakura he was amazed on how Sakura was soo beautiful in such casual clothing, but he meant it in a friendly way.

"Wow Tomoyo, good job" he said in awe and high-fiving Tomoyo

"I know doesn't she look great?" said Tomoyo proud of herself

"Yep", "Sakura, why aren't you happy?"

"People might recognise me" said Sakura finally

"Oh, well sorry Sakura but we are at the mall" pointed Tomoyo

"Great" said Sakura

"Yep, let's go" said Tomoyo ignoring Sakura's pleas.

After going in numerous shops and much force Sakura manage to get A LOT of clothes, as they were walking through the mall they saw a familiar face.

(A/N: Remember everyone has magic, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Touya, Fujitaka, Kero, Yue, and TOMOYO, but she JUST found out her magic so she doesn't know much!)

"_Guys, look out"_ said Eriol in telepathy

"_Kay"_ replied the girls

"Why Hello Syaoran" said Eriol to Syaoran

"Hello, Eriol, Tomoyo, and um?"

"_Shit, what?" _Thought Sakura frantically

"Shit what?" said Syaoran reading Sakura's thoughts

"_I'll put a barrier around our thoughts so he can't hear them" _said Eriol to the girls in telepathy

"_Thanks Eriol" _

"Um?" interrupted Syaoran

"Oh, right, my name is… um… Ying Lan" said Sakura

_Why can't I read their thoughts? I'll try their aura's that ALWAYS reveals who they are._

Eriol listening to Syaoran in his thoughts told Sakura to change colour of her aura.

_What the Fuck? _

As Syaoran looked for Ying Lan's Aura it changed from pink to red, crimson, brown, blue, yellow, green, and all sorts of different colours.

_What sort of a person has a multi colour aura? I must ask mother._

"Well, Eriol I came to ask you if you were coming to my show tomorrow"

"Sorry Syaoran, but I gotta plan my wedding with Tomoyo and Sakura"

At the word 'Sakura' Syaoran became cruel

"That bitch?" burst Syaoran

"Are you calling me a bitch?" said Sakura suddenly

"You're name isn't Sakura is it?" said Syaoran not aware on what he said about Sakura anymore.

"Well… why do you hate her soo much?" asked Sakura wanting to know, "I heard you were great friends"

"WERE, she stole these cards that belonged to me, since I was born and then she just takes them away from me and mother was so upset at me"

_So that's why he started to hate me so much, it's lucky that I didn't tell him about my identity about me being a princess._

"Anyway, I'm the prince of Hong Kong, it's not like you're the princess of Japan now, so Piss off bitch if you want to be a good little girl" and with that Syaoran stormed off

"If you only knew" said Sakura after a while. Unlike Sakura, Syaoran told everyone who he was at school and became majorly popular, and also hated her more and more because of his 'other' friends had told him she was geek and didn't need attention.

"That was a mean thing that he said about you" said Eriol sternly.

"Yes Sakura, why do you put up with it?" asked Tomoyo

"I tell you guys this every time, I want people to like the REAL me not a princess" argued Sakura.

"Anyway, shouldn't we prepare for the big wedding?"

"You're right" pointed Tomoyo

"Since we're in the school holidays for 2 months why don't we look for a good reception" said Tomoyo professionally

"You're the boss" said Sakura and ran off and came back 5 minutes later.

"I… ran… through… all the…wedding…places and here" panted Sakura handing over 10 booklets on how to plan a wedding and tons of places for reception.

"Wow Sakura, Thanks"

"No probs guys, now lets go back to you're house Moyo and plan the wedding"

"Wait I want our other friends to know"

"huh?"

After about 10 minutes on the phone Tomoyo took Sakura and Eriol to her house and turned on the lights and Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Tereda, Chiharu gave Sakura a hug

"Oh My God guys, when did you came back?" asked Sakura to her other friends.

"Well we came back for the holidays and are going to the same school with you and Tomoyo next year" answered Rika

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Sasuke" said Naoko timidly to her friend.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

"You too, I've heard soo much about you… you're majesty" said Sasuke and bowed to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura it slipped"

"It's ok as long as one thing" Sakura took Sasuke aside and he came back blushing and Sakura smiling happily.

"What was that about Kura?" asked Tomoyo

"Well I could only trust him if was related to my friends or really close so I asked him how long he and Naoko have dated and he said 3 years and I asked if he was going to ask her to marry him and he said he'll do that TOMORROW!" said Sakura excitedly.

"Really?" asked Tomoyo and Sakura nodded

"This is soo great; we can have a double wedding!"

"Well lets get together first, he asked me to get a restaurant and I've seen the ring it's beautiful"

"So, what restaurant?"

"I don't know yet"

"I've got it" said Tomoyo clicking her fingers.

"Where?"

"Crest of Angels"

"That's a great place, and they know I'm the princess so they won't mind a late appointment by moiré" said Sakura pointing to herself.

"What if they it's full?" asked Tomoyo worriedly, "That place is ALWAYS full"

"Don't worry I'll book the roof like always, that's my own special place to eat"

"That would be soo romantic; a dinner under the stars and a proposal, hopefully there will be no pins on the floor" said Tomoyo jokingly

"Don't worry, I'll double check it my self"

"That's good, don't want another disaster eh?"

"Hm" Said Sakura who was on thought of her mystery love

"Sakura, you're doing the 'I'm-a-nerd-act' again aren't you?" asked Rika

"Yea"

"I heard the prince is in that school" said Takashi

"Don't make up lies" cried Chiharu and donked Takashi on the head with her rubber hammer

"Actually, he's telling the truth" said Eriol

"Hah" said Takashi and threw a bowl of popcorn at Chiharu.

"Hey, I just donked you on the head with a rubber hammer"

"So what about those other times"

"Whatever"

"HAHAHAHA" laughed the gang as Takashi chased Chiharu around yelling 'I'll get you back'

"It's good to have you guys back" said Eriol

"It's good to be back" said everyone

"Sakura, since I don't want to ruin our vacation I'll give you a grant for 'No Vacation homework', you too Tomoyo and Eriol"

"Arigato Sensei"

"Now, don't call me sensei after school I'm you're friend and you're friends fiancé"

"Why don't we plan you're wedding with our wedding?" said Tomoyo

"That's a great idea" said Rika, "If that's okay with you"

"I think it's a great idea" said Tereda to a pleading Rika

"Great, so we have a double wedding so far" said Sakura looking at Sasuke

"I can't wait" squealed Tomoyo and Rika

After the party and clean up the gang left except for Eriol and Sakura.

"Eriol, Sasuke knows about me being a princess" said Sakura worriedly

"Do not fret Sakura, Tomoyo has told me and about the plans for the wedding, I think it is a splendid idea"

"Thank goodness, so will you help us?" asked Sakura

"Sakura, even if I don't want to help you Tomoyo would've killed me"

Sakura laughed "True, Sasuke said he'll propose to her tomorrow"

"Sakura have you phoned the place yet?" interrupted Tomoyo

"Yep", "And Eriol and Tomoyo I've got some jobs for this mission"

"Sakura you sound like we're in the secret force or somthin'"

"Well this is sorta like a mission Eriol" "Anyway, Eriol I want you to play the violin and Tomoyo you be the romantic singer"

"Kay" they said in unison

"And I'll be the waiter"

"I can't wait for tomorrow" squealed Tomoyo

"Well we need the rest tomorrow, bye Sakura, bye Moyo"

"Bye Tomoyo, I'm leaving too"

"Cya both tomorrow there 6 p.m. to get ready and I'll have your costumes"

"Damn" said Sakura and Eriol and laughed at the same time

"I thought she wouldn't remember"

"Well that Tomoyo for you" and after that they all headed for home except for Tomoyo who was already at her house.

Well I hope that you liked this chapter, I think it's my longest so far.

Anyway thankyou to the people who read A Broken Heart

Kimmy


	6. I hope this works

Hey people, this is soo great, I didn't think people would like this story and here they are in black and white, REVIEWS!

Thankyou soo much people … well I'll stop my blabbering and get on with the story!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"I can't wait for tomorrow" squealed Tomoyo

"Well we need the rest tomorrow, bye Sakura, bye Moyo"

"Bye Tomoyo, I'm leaving too"

"Cya both tomorrow there 6 p.m. to get ready and I'll have your costumes"

"Damn" said Sakura and Eriol and laughed at the same time

"I thought she wouldn't remember"

"Well that Tomoyo for you" and after that they all headed for home except for Tomoyo who was already at her house.

**Chapter 6: I hope this works!**

_BRING BRING BRING BRING_

"ARGH" said Sakura sleepily and woke up V-E-R-Y S-L-O-W-L-Y

"OMG, it's 10 am!" cried Sakura and ran to change her clothes and get ready for breakfast, no… Brunch

"Morning Sakura"

"Morning dad"

"So I heard about the plans"

"Really?" said Sakura astonished

"Remember Sakura, I have magic too"

"Oh right, I forgot" said Sakura and slapped her head

You see Fujitaka had magic to see in the near future, but that was sometimes, he can see the future but he can NOT interfere with it.

"The Kaijuu wanting to knock some sense in herself?" said Touya walking through the front door

"Sakura no KAIJUU" screamed Sakura and stomped on his foot hard

"OWWWW" Cried Touya "I'm the king of Japan here" pointed Touya to himself

"Who cares, I have more magic"

"Damn" said Touya and walked to his father

"Father, I still need you're assistance on running the country"

"Touya, you are doing just fine, even better than I"

"Thank you father" was his last words as he walked out the door

"We might be related but boy is he WEIRD" exclaimed Sakura suddenly

"Sakura, you're brother is just worried"

"I know dad, but he's too stressed" said Sakura and sat down to eat her brunch of Beacon and Toast.

"Otou-san, did you make this?"

"Yes, is it nice?"

"It's not nice" started Sakura and she saw her father getting disappointed

"As I said Father, It's not nice but WONDERFUL" and she jumped to hug her father now having a smile on his face

"Thank you Sakura-Chan"

"No probs, well bye dad" said Sakura before she ran out the front door.

At Tomoyo's house

"Hey Sakura" greeted Tomoyo

"Hey Tomoyo, is Eriol here yet?" asked Sakura as she stepped through Tomoyo's house.

"Yep, he's sitting in the lounge room" said Tomoyo leading Sakura into the room, after they all sat down, Tomoyo began, you can only guess what she was about to say.

"LET'S Try on the outfits" and handed a nice suit for Eriol and a CUTE waiter outfit for Sakura.

"Tomoyo does this skirt have to be soo high?" asked Sakura tugging at her skirt

"That's the outfit Sakura, plus stop tugging" said Tomoyo and ran to Sakura to fix her outfit

"Why couldn't mine be like your's and not be too showy?"

"Sorry Kura," said Tomoyo before looking at the clock "We better hurry"

&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$ At the Restaurant $#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Hello may I help you?" said the door keeper

"Um…Yes, is there a table under Kinomoto?" whispered Sasuke

"And are you Mr. Hisa?"

"Yes"

"Right this way" said the door keeper and led them to the roof

"Oh My… Sasuke this place is wonderful" Naoko said excitedly

"You like?" said Sasuke and pulled out the chair for Naoko

"I love this place, and I love you" said Naoko kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too"

"Hello, I'm you're waiter"

"Sakura?" asked Naoko

"Tonight my name is Kinomoto"

"Can I please have this and this?" said Naoko pointing to the menu

"And you sir?"

"Same please" said Sasuke too nervous to look at the menu

"Okay… it will be ready soon" and Sakura left and cued Eriol to play and Tomoyo to sing.

"This is soo romantic"

"Here are you're dishes" said Sakura and laid down two plates of seafood and meat and the other dish of salad.

"Enjoy you're meal"

After they had finished their meal Sasuke took Naoko's hand and lead her to the middle of the roof and began to dance, after they finished Sasuke dropped down on his knee.

"Naoko, I've been with you for about three years and I think that I cannot live a single day without you" said Sasuke as Naoko started to shake

"And I love you dearly and don't want to lose you" by now Naoko was shaken quite a bit

"So will you Naoko Yanisawa take me to be you're husband?" and then it was silent for three minutes, then Naoko opened up her mouth to say something when she FAINTED!

"Oh My GODDNESS, Naoko are you alright?" asked Sasuke

"She fainted, what do ya think?" Said Eriol "Tomoyo call an ambulance"

"Right" after 5 minutes later an ambulance took Naoko away and Sakura and Tomoyo travelled with her.

"Why didn't they let me on?" cried Sasuke

"Cause they thought girls should be with her and they didn't see any ring on her finger so they thought this was a fun outing or somethin"

"It's not so fin for me who PROPOSED to her and she FAINTED **BEFORE** she gave me an answer"

"Come on" said Eriol

"Well let's go I wanna see if she'll be okay" said Sasuke to Eriol as they rushed to Eriol's car.

"Don't worry man, she'll alright?"

"What if…" started Sasuke

"No 'What If's' **PLEASE**" interrupted Eriol

"What would YOU feel if this happened to you and TOMOYO?"

"You're right, but keep the What If's to yourself, I get enough of them at home with Tomoyo with the 'What if I wear this with this?' 'No then this will be left out' 'but what if' ARRGGGHHH I HATE that"

"I feel sorry for you man" said Sasuke and patted Eriol on the back

"Thanks, oh look we're here" said Eriol as they found a parking spot.

As Sasuke rushed through the hospital Eriol was talking to Sakura in Telepathy

"_So is she alright?"_

"_Yea she's fine, just the proposal was a HUGH shock on her and her brain sorta froze, you should tell Sasuke that"_

"_I would… if I could but I can't"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well he ran off without me and he doesn't know where he's going and talking gibberish cause he's soo shocked"_

"_Really?" "Like how?" asked Sakura shocked_

"_Well…" said Eriol thinking of a good example_

"_Got one… you know how we say 'how are you'?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Well he thins he's saying that but he says the next thing and back ward like" "Are fine you how"_

"_My god, people might think he escaped from the mental hospital"_

"_That's what I'm worried about"_

"_Well I'll go look for him and tell Tomoyo to look out for him in Naoko's room"_

"_What room is it?"_

"_Floor 3 room 23"_

"_Thanks Kura"_

"_See ya later"_

"Tomoyo, I'm pretty sure you heard our conversation" said Sakura suddenly to Tomoyo

"Yea… sorry I couldn't help myself"

"So you wait here for any signs from Naoko or Sasuke and tell me in Telepathy okay?"

"Yeah… I'll talk to ya later kay?"

"Sure" and Sakura ran off to find Sasuke

_Now I need to find someone thinking there's a mental guy here, wait there_

Sakura had located and Saw Sasuke…

"OH SHIT" said Sakura and ran over to Sasuke who was…

Well that's the end of another chapter

Hope ya like it, Kimmy


	7. YES!

Hey, believe it, I'm back with the 7th chapter, and it is now the Christmas Holiday's in South Australia, FINALLY.

**READ**: Anyway, I've been a little let down because some people are saying this story doesn't have a good plot or is just plain stupid, I feel like I don't want to write this story anymore so it might take a while for me to think of a better plot to please these people, and I've decided to write an EXTRA long chapter to the eager readers and also because of CHRISTMAS, anyway enjoy.

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"So you wait here for any signs from Naoko or Sasuke and tell me in Telepathy okay?" said Tomoyo sitting on the chair next to Naoko's bed looking up at Sakura who was at the door ready to head out to look for Sasuke.

"Yeah… I'll talk to ya later kay?" said Sakura and held onto the doorknob about to head out the door but Tomoyo interrupted

"Sure" said Tomoyo and Sakura ran off to find Sasuke

_Now I need to find someone thinking there's a mental guy here in the hospital, wait…there_

Sakura had located and Saw Sasuke…

"OH SHIT" said Sakura and ran over to Sasuke who was…

**Chapter 7: Yes!**

Sakura quickly ran over to Sasuke and pulled him away from the young women.

"Sasuke, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU 'RE YOU DOING?" screamed Sakura and apologized to the scared girl.

"Um sorry bout that, he's just in…um… DENIAL… yea that's it denial" said Sakura again having a sad look on her face for a few seconds before turning back to her old self once more.

"Um Okay, that's okay" said the girl who had black hair and gleaming red eyes that could kill then she walked off with her boyfriend who just returned.(Bet you know who it is)

"Sasuke, were you PROPOSING to that girl?" asked Sakura frustrated and pushed him to the closest thing which was a wall, apparently.

"Oh my Gosh, Sakura, thank you, I was just soo confused and I didn't know what I was doing" said Sasuke, panting between the words he said.

"That's good" said Sakura and let go of him, when suddenly he kneeled in front of HER!

"I should've known better, I should've proposed to you Princess Sakura" and suddenly everyone in the hospital turned around to see if it was true that the princess was here, people had phones in their hands ready to phone the reporters.

"You mean YOU'RE princess right?" asked Sakura nervously saying the 'You're' loud and clear for everyone in the building to hear.

"Yea" said Sasuke slowly, then suddenly people turned away was fast as they turned to face them and continued to do what they were doing before.

_Thank Kami-sama, now to deal with this guy _Thought Sakura gratefully

"Sasuke, come here for a sec" and as Sasuke walked towards her, Sakura lead him to a secluded area and punched him in the face several times. (Bet some of you thought Sakura was about to seduce him )

"Now… Sasuke… do you still want…to marry me?" asked Sakura between her panting.

"Why would I do that Sakura?" asked Sasuke rubbing off the blood from his nose after the numerous punches that Sakura threw at him which he TRIED to block but ended up more injured than planed by Sakura.

"Good you're back, now Sasuke do you want to see Naoko?" asked Sakura catching her breath

"YES, how is she?" jumped in Sasuke holding Sakura by the collar

"Um not sure…I've been trying to find you all that time to know, and do you mind, THIS IS A NEW SHIRT" said Sakura sheepishly rubbing the back of her head before screaming her head off.

"Let's go" and Sasuke held onto her hand and lead her away, when suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe YOU would like to lead the way" Sasuke said scratching the back of his head

"I was waiting for you to figure that out, come on" and this time Sakura lead the way, as they stepped into the room Sakura saw that Naoko was perfectly fine and signalled Tomoyo to take her leave, and leave Sasuke and Naoko to be together alone.

"Naoko, I understand that you don't love me" said Sasuke kneeling down next to Naoko's bedside.

"Why say that?" asked Naoko holding his hand tightly.

"Well before you answered you fainted and I thought you were too scared to tell me that you didn't love me, so you fainted" said Sasuke slowly squeezing her hand reassuringly to tell her it was alright.

"Say the last thing to me again" said Naoko softly still holding onto his hand tightly

"I thoug…" started Sasuke until he was interrupted by Naoko

"No, before I fainted" softly added Naoko

"Um… Will you marry me?" Sasuke said once more not sure what Naoko was planning to do.

"Ofcourse I will" said Naoko happily and hugged him tightly and not letting him go.

"Really?" asked Sasuke astonished

"I love you Sasuke, why wouldn't I?" asked Naoko

"I love you too; I guessed I jumped to conclusions" said Sasuke with much more confidence then ever before

And as they kissed Sasuke slipped the gold ring on her finger and Sakura and Tomoyo jumped out of the toilet.

"I can't believe I actually got that on FILM" exclaimed Tomoyo rubbing her camcorder next to her face like her most prized possessions to a sweat dropping Sakura.

"She just would NOT SHUT UP" exclaimed Sakura, "I was trying to shut her up for you two AND some how managed, and don't even ask how I did that, just look at this"

And as Sakura said that she held out her swollen hand with A LOT of teeth marks imprinted on her hand for the two to inspect

"Wow Tomoyo, you bite HARD" said Naoko astonished

"Thanks Naoko, anyway, let look at the ring" said Tomoyo holding up Naoko's hand

"It's a beautiful ring you got Sasuke" said Sakura softly

"Thanks Sakura" looking proudly at his fiancé

"No probs, anyway sorry for beating you up" suddenly Naoko looked up and Sakura explained what happened

"Well, when you entered hospital Sasuke over here Sakura points to Sasuke was soo worried that he couldn't talk straight, when he could actually talk he proposed to a girl he had never met before, when I thought I knocked some sense in his head he revealed I was the princess but I managed to cover that up, when suddenly he proposes to ME, of all people ME, so I punched him a couple of times to knock some real sense in his brain, and here we are today" explained Sakura to everyone and Sasuke didn't even know he did that.

"I'm so sorry Sakura" apologised Sasuke on his knees

"Hey, we're friends no need to do this" said Sakura helping Sasuke up.

"Wow Baby, were you really THAT worried?" asked Naoko to Sasuke

"Um…" Sasuke looked nervous

"Well?"

"No comment" said Sasuke and sat down on the chair next to Naoko's bed

"I think that means yes" translated Sakura cheerily happy to know her two friends were together.

"Thanks Kura" thanked Naoko

"So does that mean we'll have a triple wedding?" asked Tomoyo excitedly and phoned Eriol

"I suppose that was a yes from Tomoyo"

"I would love that!" said Naoko and saw that Sasuke was nodding in agreement

"So it's settled we're all getting married"

"Um how bout Chiharu and Takashi?" asked Sakura to Tomoyo

"Oh…um maybe Naoko, you would like to tell her?"

"Why?" "I think you should, you ARE Sakura's Best friend after all" smirked Naoko pushing Tomoyo closer to Sakura

"You're already in Hospital, she won't kill you" replied Tomoyo desperately inching slowly away from Sakura.

"Tomoyo tell me, I won't bite" said Sakura sweetly, too sweetly for Tomoyo's liking

"Fine" Tomoyo turned around and faced Sakura

"You know when I told you I was going over seas for business?" started Tomoyo nervously to Sakura looking innocent

"Yea" nodded Sakura

"Well I kinda…actually" said Tomoyo and trailed off

"Tomoyo can you repeat that?"

"Well I actually went to Chiharu's and Takashi's wedding" mumbled Tomoyo and was turning to the door ready to run for her life.

"Was that it?" laughed Sakura

"You're not gonna kill me?"

"No, ofcourse not, Chiharu and Takashi all ready told me about their wedding"

"Really?"

"Yea, before they told you"

"Oh My gosh, I didn't know THAT"

"Well Tomoyo I won't kill you for going to their wedding cause I said I couldn't come. Anyway I wanted YOU to tell me, I couldn't believe it took you that long to actually tell me" laughed Sakura

"Phew" sighed Tomoyo and wiped off a bit of sweat that had developed during their conversation

"But I will kill you for not telling me the truth" said Sakura ran and chased Tomoyo and started yelling, after a few minutes of Sakura's yelling and Tomoyo's pleas Sakura stopped as Naoko and Sasuke were laughing their heads off.

"Not to self, NEVER EVER get Sakura angry" said Tomoyo comically

"You better not" warned Sakura playfully slapping Tomoyo on the back laughing.

"Hai, hai"

As they went over to Naoko and talked about the soon to be wedding

"Naoko when are you getting out of the hospital?" asked Sakura

"Tomorrow, hey why don't we all go to Tomoyo's house and plan the triple wedding"

"That's a great idea" said Tomoyo with starry eyes, "and I can m" but Sakura interrupted.

"Maybe we shouldn't"

"No way, I'M MAKING THE DRESSES" called Tomoyo raising her hand like a school girl, which technically made sense because she still was.

"Damn" said Sakura clicking her fingers while the others just laughed at Tomoyo's enthusiasm.

The Next Day

_Ding Dong_

As Tomoyo opened up her door and saw Sakura she yelled

"YOU'RE LATE"

"I know, my alarm clock was dead"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEARLY DIED IN A CAR CRASH, actually I would BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU'RE LATE"

"Tomoyo calm down" said Eriol stepping into the scene to try and save Sakura becoming deaf.

"Okay, breathe" "Okay I'm better, now Sakura why are you late?"

"Okay, my alarm clock wasn't dead, I just kinda…threw…it against the wall…and it sorta broke" said Sakura FINALLY

"You should've told me that in the first place, you just took off 5 years of my life because of the yelling and the worrying" Tomoyo said while ushering Sakura into her home and lead her to where everyone was seated.

"Okay, now since we are all HERE, let's begin" Tomoyo said narrowing her eyes towards Sakura

"I'm making the dresses and Sakura and Rika you're our bridesmaids, which means we need one more person, but we'll worry about that later.

"So now that's settled, Sakura can you please be the MC?" (For people that don't know, MC means the person that introduces things at the wedding like family members or dancing or other announcements)

"Sure"

"Great, you'll be in charge of everything" said Tomoyo happily clapping her hands together

"WHATTTTTT?" screamed Sakura on the top of her lungs

"You heard me, you have to organise the reception, flowers, food, church, decorations, and anything else that needs tending"

"You sound like I'm a gardener" mumbled Sakura

"Okay, let's find a good reception" exclaimed Tomoyo and tossed everyone a booklet on receptions.

After a long and gruelling half an hour, they found a perfect place, big enough for their families and that looked good, it was called _Li la Rose_

"This place is perfect" exclaimed Tomoyo looking at the photos and reading the description to everyone.

"_Li la Rose _is the perfect place for a large wedding, meeting or somewhere for a gathering, we equip the loaner a chief if needed chairs tables and other necessary essentials for the day, we also have one of the best photographers for weddings and flowers need so you don't have to go far to plan, to book for _Li la Rose_ call 82849124 for booking please"

After Tomoyo reading the article everyone agreed that they were going to have the wedding there, so Eriol decided to phone to see when it was available.

"Hello Li Meilin speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Miss Li, I was wondering if your reception is booked on the 29th of January."

"No actually, may I ask if you are planning to book?"

"Can you please reserve that date till tomorrow, we would like to check this place"

"Sure, no problem"

"We'll see you tomorrow at 12?"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye" After switching off the phone Eriol nodded and the girls jumped up with excitement

"I can't wait" said Tomoyo clapping her hands together

"Yea, same" exclaimed Naoko holding onto Sasuke

"Yea I kn…" started Sakura but stopped abruptly thinking about something that was very important.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo walking over to her best friend wondering why she stopped during her sentence

"I just remembered that on my birthday Touya's going to reveal who I'm" said Sakura sitting down on the chair and as Tomoyo hugged her friend

"It's going to be okay, just forget about that and think of the wedding THEN after the wedding you can worry about it"

"Thanks, I guess" said Sakura unsureingly about the sort of encouragement Tomoyo had given her, while Tomoyo just shrugged and walked over to Eriol and they began to plan the food.

"What food should we get?" asked Sakura to the couples

"Well, I like roast pork" started Eriol

"Did you know that Roast Pork was really just dead pigeons stuck together then roasted on a spit, then sear…" said Yamazaki with his lies once more

"Enough with the Lies" said Chiharu donking him on the head with her plastic hammer.

"I think we should consult Kero about this" said Tomoyo, (Everone in the gang knows that Sakura and that have powers)

"Good Idea Moyo" exclaimed Sakura and yelled

"KERO TREATS", suddenly a gust of wind blew in through the door and there was a little stuff animal sitting next to Sakura begging for the treats

"Oi Sakura, where are my treats?" said Kero hungrily to his Mistress who just laughed along with her friends.

"What?" asked Kero wondering why everyone was laughing; Eriol was the first person to recover.

"Kero, we're laughing because how Sakura called you and you came soo quickly" explained Eriol to an unhappy Kero

"I don't care about that, now where are my treats?"

"Later Kero, we're planning the food and we thought you were the best person to ask" explained Sakura

"Well because this is your wedding I think we should plan the food that you ALL like to eat and use that as a menu"

"Great idea, Takashi you write down ok?" asked Chiharu

"Sure, fire away Kero"

"Well Eriol likes Roast Pork so we'll go with that"

"Yum" exclaimed Eriol

"And Tomoyo you like shark fin soup with crab to accompany"

"Yep"

"Sakura I know you love those crab ball thingies with the claw stuck with it yo hold"

"I love them"

"Rika and Tereda, I know you guys like lobster so we'll have that"

"Mmmmm" they both said at the same time smiling

"Naoko and Sasuke like the birds nest made out of noodles with seafood in them"

"Rika and Takashi, you guys for some odd reason like steamed vegetables"

"Hey, they're quite nice" said Rika deafeningly

"I actually like that too" said Tomoyo honestly

"And I love CAKE, so we'll order three special made cakes and then serve it to the guests"

"Great idea, not that's the reception and menu done, what next?" asked Rika

"Well now the décor, how bout the flowers?" asked Sakura

"Well I think Blue and Purple roses to represent me and Eriol" said Tomoyo

(Yes believe it or not Blue roses exist!)

"And Yellow and White to represent Naoko and Sasuke and Pinky Yellow and Turquoise to represent Rika and I it's perfect and we'll divide that place into three headquarters and put the flowers in those places" thought Tereda

"Great idea Tereda, now we'll have balloons hanging from the ceiling that kids are allowed to take home and popups when we arrive" thought Sasuke

"Great, now décor, food, clothes and reception what else?" asked Naoko to the gang

"Mmm let's see" said Sakura looking at her clipboard that Tomoyo had given her

"When did we organise the clothes?" asked Rika

"At the hospital Tomoyo insisted that she makes the clothes" said Sakura regretting what happened because she didn't want Tomoyo to make the clothes for her own wedding.

"Anyway all we have to do now is decide the guest list, well I'm off, I don't know you're families and I forget a lot so me and Kero are off home, Bye" said Sakura hurryingly and ushered Kero to get away as fast as he could

"Bye people's and Tomoyo you owe me some TREATS" and as Kero left you could hear everyone groan at their new found task.

As Sakura was walking home she was thinking to herself, and because Kero had magic he could hear Sakura's thoughts

_I wish that I found MY true love as well; I wish I could be happy as all of them are now with their loved ones, Tomoyo and Eriol, Rika and Tereda, Chiharu and Takashi and Naoko and Sasuke, and I thought I did find my true love._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As a ten year old girl with flying Auburn hair and beautiful Emerald eyes ran over to an Amber eyed boy with messy chestnut hair sitting on the floor_

"_Hey Syaoran, what's wrong?" ask the little girl kneeling next to the little boy_

"_I have to leave for Hong Kong" said the little boy sadly looking at the little girl with tears brimming in his eyes, ready to be shed_

"_Remember me Syao okay?" said Sakura and pulled out her pinky_

"_Promise" said Syaoran hooking his pinky with her's_

"_And Sakura"_

"_Yea?" said Sakura looking up_

"_I…I…Love…y…you" said Syaoran finally looking at the floor finding it very interesting all of a sudden_

"_I love you too Little Wolf" said Sakura with tears in her eyes and as they kissed their first kiss with anyone, they knew they would be together, yet little did they know that they would change_

_**3Years later**_

"_Class" said Tereda Sensei to his class clapping his hands together to get their attention_

"_Welcome back Mister Li Syaoran" as he said his name Sakura looked up and saw the most handsome person in her life, _

"_Syaoran" she whispered to no one in particular_

"_Syaoran, can you please sit next to Miss Yukari?"_

"_Sure" and as he moved to Yukari he became popular and was informed about The NERD_

_**At Lunch**_

"_Hey Syao" said Sakura walking over to Syaoran who was sitting on the popular table_

"_Buzz off Kinomoto and get away from MY boyfriend" said Yukari holding onto Syaoran tightly_

"_But Syao" said Sakura having a pleading look on her face_

"_I never gave you permission to say that" scoffed Syaoran in a monotone voice_

"_But, when we were little" started Sakura, tears slowly forming into her eyes_

"_That was the past Kinomoto, get with the program" and as Syaoran said that he pushed Sakura away with emptiness in his eyes_

"_Fine" Sakura walked away and explained what had happened to Tomoyo and Eriol and as they looked at each other they couldn't believe that The Li Syaoran that they loved and especially Sakura loved had changed soo much._

_**End of Flashback**_

_What happened to OUR promise Syaoran, I thought you never break promises _

And as Sakura walked onward she felt that her heart was torn out and broken into many pieces

_Poor Sakura _thought Kero helplessly and followed his Mistress trying to comfort her and try to make her laugh yet he did not succeed and felt that he had let his Mistress down and vowed to NEVER forget and forgive Li Syaoran the person that broke his Mistress's heart and Soul forever.

Well that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you have a very Merry Christmas and all you're wishes come true and please give me some ideas I should use.

Kimmy


	8. Heavily Broken

Hey, I'm FINALLY thought of a better plot and hope that you're pleased with this new and improved plot, I didn't really change the plot but have made minor adjustments, anyway, thankyou for the support and reviews I'm soo happy, well on with Chapter 8 and also I'm much more confident! $$ ! ( ( . O.o

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

_What happened to OUR promise Syaoran, I thought you never break promises _

And as Sakura walked onward she felt that her heart was torn out and broken into many pieces

_Poor Sakura _thought Kero helplessly and followed his Mistress trying to comfort her and try to make her laugh yet he did not succeed and felt that he had let his Mistress down and vowed to NEVER forget and forgive Li Syaoran the person that broke his Mistress's heart and Soul forever.

**Chapter 8: Heavily Broken **

!At Tomoyo's house!

Once Sakura disappeared from them Eriol tapped into her head as she was walking home and he made it loud enough for everyone to hear what she was thinking, and as minutes passed by they heard Sakura thinking about her past and how she felt after that they all sat in silence thinking about Sakura.

_Poor Sakura, I can not believe my descendent did THAT to her, I shall never forgive him. _Thought Eriol angrily squeezing Tomoyo's hand

"Itai" whispered Tomoyo softly noticing how hard Eriol was squeezing her hand

"Gomen" whispered back Eriol loosening the grip.

_Eriol must be very upset to be squeezing that hard, poor poor Sakura, why did Syaoran and Sakura have to fall in love, why? She is losing her spirit._ Thought Tomoyo miserably

_Sakura, she's soo nice, and caring, why did she have to meet baka Li? _Thought Rika sadly thinking

_Damn, why do I have to teach him? He's hurt Sakura-Chan soo much, that's it I'm failin' Li next year, I don't care if he gets the best marks_ Tereda thought, Rika noticing and knew what he was thinking because of their love shook her head so Tereda decided NOT to fail Li, but make his life a living hell.

_I hate Syaoran, I can't believe we were FRIENDS, how dare he do that to sweet Sakura?_ Thought Takashi and Chiharu helplessly.

_I don't even know this Li Syaoran but to hear he did that to Sakura, I'll hate him and never forgive him, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that Sakura is the princess of Japan _smirked Sasuke and resumed thinking.

_Even if this is a bad thing, I'm gonna turn this bad day scene and write a book and when it becomes a best seller, Syaoran would probably read, let's see what he thinks_ thought Naoko, so Naoko was the first to speak

"I think that I'm going to write a book about this" said Naoko standing up with determination and everyone fell Anime-Style on the floor

"That's a good idea Naoko" sighed Sasuke holding her hand as he sweatdropped

"I'm starting now, Tomoyo may I use you're computer?" asked Naoko letting go of Sasuke's hand

"Sure" said Tomoyo leading Naoko to the study room leaving the room in total silence once again

"I think we should give Sakura more encouragement and turn her back to her old self" devised Eriol to the others as Tomoyo entered the room once again

"I think that's a great idea, and I'll get to design nice clothes for her again" said Tomoyo happily sitting on the couch next to her Koishi

"But for now I think we should focus on the weddings then when we prepare to go back to school we change her for that Li to see the real her once more before Touya announces her identity" thought Sasuke thoughtfully

"Sasuke, have you already met Touya?" asked Rika

"Yep, before I proposed to Naoko she spent the day with me to get to know her and we met her brother, he's a pretty nice guy" said Sasuke thoughtfully thinking about that day

"You're lucky he was nice to you, when Touya first met me he accused me being a spy because I kept on telling stories, Sakura saved me with Chiharu's help to convince Touya that I was being me, I had to spend that day in jail and being interrogated, you should see that place, it's hell freaky" sighed Takashi

"Yea, after that he never told lies in front of Touya to afraid of being accused to being a spy" laughed Chiharu as everyone else except for Takashi joined in laughing.

"Oi, that's mean" pouted Takashi cutely

"Oh, don't worry baby, we're just kidding around" and Chiharu gave him a peck on the cheek.

"KAWAIII" said Tomoyo pulling out her camcorder

"I thought she only filmed Sakura" asked Tereda thinking

"No, she films Sakura all the time and Kawaii moments as she says it" said Eriol laughing at his fiancé's cuteness and hugged her.

"KAWAII" shouted everyone to a blushing Tomoyo

"Hey, that's MY LINE" pouted Tomoyo as everyone laughed once more forgetting their troubles but soon they remembered and went back to talking

"I soo thought that Li and Sakura were meant to be" sighed Tomoyo looking sadly at the floor while everyone sympathised with her.

"If only I didn't set them up together, Sakura wouldn't be soo heart broken" cried Tomoyo while Eriol was trying to comfort his crying fiancé

"Shhh, it wasn't you're fault, we all thought they were meant to be together" hushed Eriol looking sadly at the others

"Well, let's work on the guest list and then go home ne?" suggested Rika

"Sure, we can use the computer lab that Naoko's in" said Tomoyo and lead them to the lab

"I didn't know she had a computer lab" whispered Sasuke to Eriol

"That's not the end of it; she also has a fashion line, video cinema viewing room, video editing room and…um" whispered back Eriol thinking

"Eriol honey, you haven't even seen the rest to this house, only Sakura has" said Tomoyo

"Well, like she said, that's not the end of it" whispered Eriol once more as they finally reached the lab to see Naoko typing diligently on the computer

"Hey Naoko, you ready to think of the people you're inviting to you're wedding?" asked Tereda getting into the conversation after feeling left out for a while

"Oh, hey, yeah sure…um right ready" stumbled Naoko not listening to herself to what she what she was saying as she resumed typing on the computer so Sasuke decided to help out and nibbled on her ear and whispered

"Baby, we need to plan who we are inviting" said Sasuke huskily into Naoko's ear sending shivers down her spine

"Ok" and she saved the story so far and got out Microsoft Word to work with and as they all sat around different computers and started to type down names that they wanted to invite, soon they were nearly finished but they got to a name and they weren't sure of: _Li Syaoran_.

"Guys, I don't know what to do" said Tomoyo sadly

"We were friends, I want to invite him but how will Sakura feel?" asked Tereda to everyone, soon Sakura sensing something wrong about her friends went to Tomoyo's house using the Fly card and entered the lab.

"Guys, is everything alright?" asked Sakura panting slightly

"Oh Sakura, what a surprise" exclaimed Chiharu

"Did you know by being surprised you could die" said Takashi with a finger stuck up into the air as Chiharu held the closest thing to her which was the Keyboard and threatened to hit Takashi on the head with it so he shut up straight away trying to save himself.

"Good idea" whispered Rika

"I thought so" whispered Takashi back to his friend as Chiharu lowered the keyboard sitting down

"Hey are you guys finished?" asked Sakura reminding everyone she was in the room

"Yea, um we're nearly finished" said Tereda choking out the last words as Sakura walked over to his computer there was the name _Li Syaoran :Yes, No_? As Sakura stared at the name, she still loved him yes, though she didn't show it but everyone knew

"So are you inviting Syao, I mean Li?" asked Sakura mentally slapping herself

_She still loves him after what he did to her_ thought everyone sadly, Sakura noticing he tension spoke.

"It's alright if you invite Li, I don't mind, it's YOU'RE wedding I have no say in who you invite" said Sakura confidently with determination in her eyes

"No, no Sakura, it DOES matter, you're our friend" said Tomoyo sadly and quickly

"No, invite Li" and Sakura saved the name and turned off the computer

"No all we have to do is go to the printers to choose the invites, come on, we'll go tomorrow and Li la Rose as well" and Sakura waved goodbye and walked home once more.

"Well Sakura's right, it is late, let's get going and meet here 10 am?" suggested Eriol

"Yep, well bye" said Tereda holding onto Rika's hand and led her home

"Yea, bye" said everyone else as they left and Eriol said in Telepathy to Sakura what they were going to do the next day.

As Sakura walked home alone she felt a presence beside her and she ignored but it kept on following her so she turned around abruptly.

"What do you want Li?" hissed Sakura slightly trying to calm her heart beat

"Whoa Sakura, I just want to ask you something" said Syaoran following Sakura once more as she walked on ahead

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Sakura looking into his eyes, seeing the beautiful Amber eyes that she fell in love with but quickly wiped the thought away and out of her head

"Will you go out with me?" asked Syaoran suddenly, Sakura froze; she had waited for him to say that for so long

"Sure Syaoran" said Sakura blushing heavily, suddenly he laughed

"Huh?" said Sakura frozen in her spot

"I…I can't…Believe… you ACTUALLY fell…for that" laughed Syaoran whistling and his gang came out and Yukari's gang from behind the bushes

"Hahaha, Kinomoto, as if Syaoran would actually ask YOU out" laughed Yukari as Sakura looked at the ground wishing for it to swallow her up

"Hey Syao, I owe you 5 bucks man" laughed Erik handing Syaoran five dollars (Sorry, I don't the Japanese currency)

"Well Kinomoto, look up at us will ya" laughed Yumi who was Yukari's best Friend and Sakura ran, she ran and ran home and fell on her bed crying, Fujitaka knew about what was about to happen and to see Sakura run up to her room he knew that his little girl was once more heart broken, he knew talking to Tomoyo and the gang would help so he rung Tomoyo who rang everyone else's house and told them to meet at Sakura's house for something, for she too didn't know what was happening either

"Hey Tomoyo, what was soo distressing?" asked Sasuke

"I don't know, Sakura's father phoned me to ring you guys to come here" answered Tomoyo and Fujitaka welcomed them in and as they all sat around the couch he began

"I called you here because of this" and Fujitaka showed them what happened to Sakura and as they finished they felt that Syaoran was a Bastard, a real big one of that too

"I can't believe he broke her heart, AGAIN" yelled Tomoyo but Eriol shushed her as they all trudged up to Sakura's bedroom to hear Sakura sobbing and singing softly to a song.

**Everyday I sit here waiting**

**Everyday just seems soo long**

**And now I've had, enough of all the hating**

**Do we even care?**

**It's so unfair**

**Any day it'll all be over**

**Everyday there's nothing new**

**And I'm just trying to find some hope**

**To try to hold onto**

**But it starts again,**

**It'll never end**

**I'm heavily broken**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm chokin'**

**And I can't even move**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken**

**And there's nothing I can do**

_Oh Syaoran why? Why did you do this to me? What did I do wrong? _Thought Sakura helplessly

**Almost given up on trying**

**Almost heading for a fall**

**And then my mind is screaming**

**That I gotta keep on trying**

**But it starts again,**

**It'll never end**

_I gotta start again, I'll never make the same mistake again, but my heart hurts soo much _Sakura started to sob slightly, but kept on singing

**I'm heavily broken**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm chokin'**

**And I can't even move**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken**

**And there's nothing I can do**

**Feels like I'm drowning**

**I'm screaming for air**

**Louder I'm crying**

**And you don't even care**

_Syaoran, can't you see? I'm dying of a broken heart, please come back to me_

**I'm heavily broken**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm chokin'**

**And I can't even move (What can I do?)**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken (Broken, broken)**

_Syaoran, I love you so much, but of all girls why Yukari?_

**I'm heavily broken (I'm heavily broken)**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm chokin'**

**And I can't even move (What can I do?)**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken **

**Broken, broken (I'm running every time)**

**I'm heavily broken, **

**Heavily broken, **

As finished singing she broke down crying lying on her bed and hugging Kero for comfort, as the gang listened to Sakura sing their thoughts were mutual and thought how Sakura survived with her heart soo broken, yet she stands up, dusts off the dirt and keeps trying and they were convinced that Li Syaoran was NOT coming to their happy day, not matter what Sakura said

"Hey Sakura, can we come in" Tomoyo asked softly and knocked on her door

"Yea, come in" whispered Sakura and as they came in they saw Sakura a wreck, her face was red and puffy from her crying and her clothes were a mess

"Sakura, we heard what happened" whispered Naoko gently caressing her on her cheek, Sakura's eyes drooped and as she looked up once more she asked through her tears

"What did I do wrong?" cried Sakura, everyone was speechless, yet Sasuke was the first to talk.

"Sakura, though I only just met you, I can see that you are a kind person, you care for others, you did nothing wrong all you did was give him love that he rejected painfully to you, he doesn't deserve you" whispered Sasuke gently as Sakura hugged him

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" whispered Sakura as she hung onto him wetting his shirt as the others thought on what he said

_He's right, she did nothing wrong but give Li love, love that he missed, and all he did was reject it_ thought Tomoyo painfully squeezing her hand into a fist and stormed out of Sakura's room and soon Eriol, Rika, Takashi and Chiharu followed as Sasuke, Naoko and Tereda stayed behind to comfort Sakura as she slept.

"Tomoyo what are you planning to do?" asked Eriol running after his love

"I'm going to give Li a piece of my mine mind" said Tomoyo confidently as she warmed up her body.

(Everyone knows martial arts)

"You know, sensei said that Hap Ki Do is for defence" sighed Rika

"Well this IS defence, I'm defending Sakura" thought Tomoyo out loud as the others had no choice but to do the same.

"Well here we are" sighed Tomoyo pressing on the door bell, soon Syaoran's guardian came and answered

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Nei Syaoran's guardian; remember that Wei is Sakura's

"We're here to speak to Li Syaoran" said Eriol in a more mature voice that held anger, responsibility and power

"Oh Master Hiiragizawa, please, sorry but I must leave tonight, but please make yourself comfortable" ushered Nei as she bowed and left.

"Nei who was…" said Syaoran half way only to be punched in the face by Tomoyo

"How dare you hurt Sakura again?" yelled Tomoyo venting her frustration finally

"It was her fault for falling for the trap" retorted Syaoran recovering from the attack

"OH yeah?" said Chiharu round housing Syaoran in the gut hard, as Syaoran winced in the pain.

"Yeah" said Syaoran doing a low spin kick on the floor aimed at Tomoyo but she just jumped and kicked him with a high side kick aimed at his chest

"Tomoyo, since when did you know Martial Arts?" asked Syaoran curiously

"Everyone in the gang does, we learn Hap Ki Do" smirked Tomoyo going in a sighting stance

"But Hap Ki Do is the hardest of all Martial arts and only certain people learn it, like families in the high, though I'm the Prince, I couldn't get an instructor" sighed Syaoran forgetting why the others came by his house.

"Well we're gonna show you some moves" smirked Rika, but Syaoran missed her smirk and thought it was a good thing but was soon proven wrong

"This is for betraying Sakura" yelled Rika as she did a inside kick and a high spin kick aimed at his face, sadly Syaoran could only block the inside kick

"And this is for breaking her heart" screamed Chiharu and she did a round house kick that Syaoran blocked then she punched him but he took the opportunity to hold onto her hand and pulled her forward and kneed her near her stomach, Chiharu yelled in the pain and Takashi took over, he did a low spin kick and hooked his legs between Syaoran's and did a flip on the floor sending Syaoran flying to the ground

"That was for hurting my wife" smirked Takashi and kicked him on the shins

"And this is for Breaking Sakura's Soul" yelled Tomoyo and did an outside, roundhouse and spin kick in a combination as Eriol hit his descendent in the jaw and was about to knee him in the sore spot when he saw someone then stopped

"Sakura" whispered Syaoran before fainting from the attack.

HEHEHEHE that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed it!

Kimmy

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Meet my cousins

Hey, this is the 9th chapter, thankyou soo much for all the reviews and support, this is not the end, and I must say, this is far THE BEST story that I've wrote!

Well Hope ya enjoy this chapter, oh yea, the song 'Heavily Broken' doesn't belong to me, but The Veronica's Kay?

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"And this is for Breaking Sakura's Soul" yelled Tomoyo and did an outside, roundhouse and spin kick in a combination as Eriol hit his descendent in the jaw and was about to knee him in the sore spot when he saw someone then stopped

"Sakura" whispered Syaoran before fainting from the attack.

**Chapter 9: Meet my cousins**

"What on Earth do you guys think you're doing?" yelled Sakura, very frustrated seeing what had happened, even if it for her she felt guilty for what her friends did to Syaoran.

"Sakura, he hurt you mentally and physically, we were showing him the smallest pint of pain that you endured" said Tomoyo crying softly in Eriol's arms

"Still, I might feel bad, but you shouldn't have done this to him" yelled Sakura sitting on the couch of his house, Syaoran had regained consciousness but pretended to be as he continued to listen to their conversation lying contently on the floor.

"You still love him, don't you?" whispered Rika suddenly surprising Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura just remained silent

"Sakura, why?" asked Takashi holding Chiharu's hand for support from the blow that she received just then by Syaoran during the fight

Sakura bowed her head slowly in shame looking at the floor not wanting the others to see her tears that were forming in her eyes ready to be spilled once more.

"Sakura, he hurt you so much, but why defend him, why?" asked Chiharu getting her voice back still holding onto Takashi for support but had manage to stand up straight looking directly at Sakura with a questioning face.

"I…I…don't know" whispered Sakura "I promised that I would love him forever and I plan on keeping that promise" spoke Sakura determinedly forgetting Syaoran was lying on the floor still listening contently

"Even if he broke his promise?" added Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand

"Yes, I don't break promises if I can help it" spoke Sakura looking at her friends

"You are very brave Sakura" said Sasuke laying a hand on her shoulder

"Yes, but I think we should take Li to the hospital, agreed?" asked Naoko

"Yea" spoke Tereda and five minutes later an ambulance took Syaoran and Eriol and Tereda decided to follow

_I can't believe it, after all that I have put her through, she still loves me, after all theses years, wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Syaoran you already have Yukari, and the rest of the girl population left in school you don't need Kinomoto_ thought Syaoran convincing himself.

"Li you can stop pretending" spoke Eriol closing his eyes sitting in the Ambulance as Tereda looked at Eriol with questioning eyes

"Very well" said Syaoran opening his eyes and looked directly at Eriol still with his eyes closed as Syaoran waited for Eriol to open up his eyes, Tereda was surprised but manage to not show it as listened to the men talking.

"Damn it Eriol look at me" yelled Syaoran frustrated and was being held down by the wires connected to him because of his injuries.

"Damn it Hiiragizawa" growled Syaoran fiercely, "What have I done to YOU?" yelled Syaoran venting his anger slowly.

"It's not what you've done to me, but what you have done to Sakura" spoke Eriol slowly opening his eyes looking directly at Syaoran with hatred.

"What did I do?" yelled Syaoran looking at Eriol forgetting Tereda sitting next to Eriol.

"You broke her" Eriol said anger getting to the better side of him.

"What? All I did was move on with my life, it's not my fault that bitch thought that promise was real" snorted Syaoran suddenly he saw a fist stop at his jaw

"Don't you EVER AGAIN call Sakura that" clenched Eriol through his teeth trying to remain calm, Syaoran was utterly shocked, he had never in his life seen Eriol soo upset with anything.

"I'll call that whore anything I want" smirked Syaoran "I have a lot more power than that bitch"

"If only you knew" spoke Tereda listening to the conversation and smirked at his statement

"What's that suppose to mean Tereda?" retorted Syaoran

"It's Tereda Sensei to you Mr. Li" spoke Tereda not removing his smirk from his face until they reached the hospital

_What the hell does he mean?_

"Hello Eriol and Tereda, what are you guys doing here?" asked the doctor holding his clipboard close.

"Yukito-San, we're taking Mr. Li to the hospital" pointed Tereda

"Oh, why is he soo hurt?" asked Yukito looking at Syaoran

"Let's just say he had a little run in with Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika about Sakura" spoke Eriol sadly.

"Oh?" Yukito asked curiously as Eriol explained what had happened, after Yukito was outraged.

"How dare he do that to Sakura" shouted Yukito to Eriol and Tereda in his private office.

"It's the influence of popularity" said Tereda bitterly looking ready to kill Syaoran

"Very well, I shall treat him, but I will not speak to him unless it is necessary" Yukito assured to Eriol and Tereda

"Thankyou Yukito, may I please speak to Yue?" asked Eriol

"Sure" and Yukito was surrounded by a blinding light then changed into Yue

"Eriol" said Yue looking at Eriol and Tereda

"I suppose that you have heard our conversation?" asked Eriol

"Yes, I shall never forgive the boy" Yue spoke angrily clenching his fist

"Calm down Yue, we are about to teach my little descendent a little thing or two about Second impressions" spoke Eriol

"Second?" asked Tereda lost sitting on the chair waiting for Eriol to continue

"I know they met once when they were capturing the cards, but when else?" spoke Tereda waiting once more

"Yes, but they knew each other since they were 10 and Yelan told her son that Sakura was her name since she moved to Japan and they met again at school" told Eriol sweat dropping.

"Oh right, how I could be so dumb?" asked Tereda to no one in particular.

"You're just tired, go home, I'll stay with Syaoran" spoke Eriol patting Tereda's shoulder light

"Very I shall leave, Cya Yue, Eriol" as Tereda left, soon the room was once silent once more

"Master, I shall pretend not to know" said Yue thinking carefully about the situation

"That is a good idea, I shall take my leave soon, bye" and Eriol walked out the office and walked to Syaoran's room number.

As Eriol walked in he saw Syaoran was awake and decided to talk to him.

"Hello Syaoran" spoke Eriol slowly and approached him

"Hi, Eriol" said Syaoran not paying attention because he was watching the television

"Syaoran, I must apologise for Tomoyo" said Eriol looking directly at Syaoran

"Why did she do that?" asked Syaoran looking at Eriol with sadness in his eyes

"Do what?" asked Eriol no understanding Syaoran

"Attack me, along with the other girls" Syaoran asked curiously

"We heard what happened with you and Sakura this evening"

"That little bitch went blabbering to you guys huh? Well she probably told you lies"

"What have I said about calling Sakura that?" said Eriol in his calmest voice he could muster up.

"Well the girls didn't have to attack me with such force, and what was that about breaking Sakura's soul, heart and betrayal thing?" asked Syaoran

"YOU DON'T GET IT?" yelled Eriol frustrated now

"What?" yelled Syaoran back holding a ball in his hand and squeezing hard

"Oh, I see you've taken anger management classes Syaoran" smirked Eriol looking at the ball in Syaoran's hand

"Have not" denied Syaoran lessening his grip on small ball about to burst because of the sudden pressure.

"Very well, I will not tell you what the girls meant, but I'll let you think what they meant" and Eriol left a pondering Syaoran on his bed thinking what Eriol meant

Soon after a week Syaoran was well enough to leave, but never forgot about what the girls had said to him.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_This is for betraying Sakura" yelled Rika _

"_And this is for breaking her heart" screamed Chiharu _

"_And this is for Breaking Sakura's Soul" yelled Tomoyo _

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Syaoran sama" said Nei holding the door to his limo for him to enter

(Remember Wei is SAKURA'S servant)

As Syaoran entered the limo his mind began to ponder again

_I understand what Rika meant because I broke our promise when we were little, and Chiharu because she loved me, which is very hard to pick out, but I don't understand what Tomoyo meant, how can I break a person's soul? _Syaoran asked himself

"Soon you will know how it feels if someone broke you're heart little wolf, soon" said a person in the shadows looking at the limo as it drove away.

"Huh?" said Syaoran out loud as he heard what the person in the shadows said.

_What does this mean_? Thought Syaoran

"Hey guys" greeted Tomoyo cheerfully, "Shall we go?" she asked was everyone nodded their heads and Tomoyo called for the limo and they drove off to Li La Rose together, in the Limo.

"Hey Tomoyo where's Sakura?" asked Rika worried that they left Sakura behind, Tomoyo sensing her fear assured her that Sakura was fine.

"Sakura wanted to use her FLY and ERASE cards to get there, cause she hadn't used those cards for a while, it's like giving them exercise" spoke Eriol

"Demo Eriol, what if someone sees Sakura?" asked Tomoyo worriedly now

"Sakura is using FLY to get there and ERASE to erase her form so no one could see her" explained Eriol and everyone 'Ohhed and Ahhed'

"Well, I suggested she used her cards to get there cause I wanted to talk to you guys in private" spoke Tomoyo sternly and the rest knew it was something important

"I'm pretty sure we won't invite Li" spoke Tomoyo confidently while the others nodded their heads in agreement

"So I'm planing during the wedding process that we change Sakura back" said Tomoyo

"Um… I think Tomoyo also want you guys to do us girls a favour" said Naoko

"Oh, what's that?" asked Sasuke

"She wants us to carry their shopping bags" spoke Tereda without a doubt

"Yea" admitted Rika

"Well normally we wouldn't, but since it's Sakura on the line, I agree" said Eriol

"Me too" said the others as they laughed and planned out what they were going to do.

"So we nearly there yet?" asked Takashi after their conversation finished whining a little

"Oh, look here we are" pointed Chiharu to her Fiancé and the others

"Oh and Sakura-Chan is there too" said Tereda pointing at a waving Sakura walking over to them smiling

"Hey guys" greeted Sakura smiling even wider if possible

"Why Sakura, why are you soo happy?" asked Rika

"Don't tell me, you met someone here" smiled Tomoyo

"Yea, everyone please meet Ran Xiao Li" introduced Sakura pushing a tall man, with black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a casual T-Shirt and Jeans and walked slowly to meet Sakura's friends who were all looking at him.

"Hi, my name is Ran Xiao Li, as Sakura-Chan has said earlier and I like playing sports and is very good at maths, I'll be attending the same school as you next year, so please to meet you" greeted the stranger holding out his hand and Eriol shook it happily.

"It's good to see you again…cousin" smiled Eriol while the others gasped

"COUSIN?" screamed the others as Xiao Li and Eriol blocked their ears laughing

"Yea, Xiao, is my other cousin" spoke Eriol while the others still gaped at their new acquaintance

"Hi, my name is Tereda, and this is my fiancée Rika" holding out his hand to Xiao Li

"And my name is Sasuke Hisa, and this is Naoko my fiancée, and that person over there points to Takashi is Takashi, and his lovely fiancée Chiharu"

"Pleasure to meet all of you" said Xiao Li as Takashi walked over to him.

"Did you know that in the old days that when you meet new people you're suppose to give them all the money you have to them, so hand it over" smirked Takashi slightly as Chiharu walked over to them and stopped Xiao Li who had a distressed face.

"Don't believe in what Takashi tells you, it's a lie" said Chiharu and donked Takashi on the head with her purse and dragged him away to look at the scenery.

"You have funny friends Sakura-Chan" smiled Xiao Li, when suddenly Sakura blushed a cute pink colour.

"Ahh is my little Sakura-Chan in love?" spoke Tomoyo getting out her trusty camcorder, while Sakura just blushed more and Xiao Li smiled wider.

"W…well, l...let's meet the o…owner ne?" stuttered Sakura and ran off to look for the owner.

"It's good to see you again Xiao" smirked Eriol

"Ofcourse, how could I not when you have called me" bowed Xiao Li to Eriol while Tomoyo just looked confused.

"Tomoyo, meet our ticket to making Syaoran's life a living hell" grinned Eriol while Tomoyo inspected Xiao Li.

"Ran Xiao Li, it's nice to meet you, please call me Tomoyo" smiled Tomoyo with mischief in her eyes.

"And call me Xiao Li, or Xiao for short like how Eriol calls me" smiled Xiao Li as he went off to find Sakura.

"I like him, oh I can't wait" laughed Tomoyo as they walked off in the same direction

"Ni Hao, you must be Mr. Hiiragizawa's friends" greeted Meilin

"Why Meilin, have you forgotten your cousin already?" spoke a voice behind Meilin

"Oh, Eriol" Meilin said in a surprised tone, "I thought that name sounded familiar" laughed Meilin sheepishly

"Geez Mei, you forget people too easily" laughed Eriol while Sakura walked up to him.

"Kami-Sama Eriol, do you have any OTHER cousins we should know about?" yelled Sakura in an exhausted tone.

"Nope, Mei is the last of them" said Eriol while Meilin went to introduce herself.

"Well as you already know, my name is Li Meilin" smiled Meilin while the others introduced themselves and got to know each other, soon after became good friends and decided to book the reception for 29th of January of 2006.

"Meilin, I heard that you need a place to stay" said Eriol to his cousin while the others stopped

"Yea, I'm moving houses so I need a place to stay for about 2 weeks" said Meilin

"Hey Mei, why don't you stay at MY house, if you don't mind staying in my room" smiled Sakura widely

"Really? Are you sure?" Meilin said surprised how Sakura just met her and was soo nice.

"Yea, my room pretty big, so…" carried on Sakura

"Thankyou soo much Kura" hugged Meilin as she got her stuff as Meilin went into the Limo with Sakura and the others.

Soon everyone was home except for Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol

"Well here we are" pointed Sakura to a small bright house with Cherry Blossom trees around the garden and Nadesico flowers and roses surrounding the garden.

"This is beautiful" said Meilin in awe

"She hasn't seen the rest of it" whispered Tomoyo to Eriol nodding in agreement

"Sakura, you can trust Meilin" said Eriol wisely; while Meilin looked confused Sakura nodded her head in agreement

"Very well Eriol" smiled Sakura and led Meilin to her house, after going up to her room, Sakura spoke to her father and he nodded in agreement and told Touya.

"Mei, I need to tell you something" said Sakura changed into her PJ's as well was Meilin.

"Yea?"

"I'm the Princess of Japan" spoke Sakura slowly looking up to see Meilin clearly shocked

"huh?" Meilin managed to muster up after her shock

"I'm a Princess" said Sakura again looking amusedly at Meilin still in shock.

"Oh My GOD" screamed Meilin and hugged Sakura all of a sudden

"I can't believe it, I'm related to a Prince and a friend to a Princess" after that it was Sakura's turn to be shocked.

"You're related to a Prince?" asked Sakura

_Please no, not him, no_ Sakura's mind screamed

"Yeah, Prince Li Syaoran" Spoke Meilin proudly, but was worried when she saw Sakura's face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Meilin worried while Sakura's face had turned pale

"Please no, why? Why does everything have to be around him, even my friends for crying our loud?" muttered Sakura, Fujitaka sensing Sakura's weakness phoned Tomoyo who asked Eriol to come with her since they lived with each other, soon they met Meilin outside Sakura's room, they then led her to Fujitaka who showed Meilin about some of Sakura's past and what had happened the day before.

"I can't believe that Syaoran would do that" exclaimed Meilin

"Sadly Meilin, it is all true, but only Sakura-Chan here is the victim, we were all spared except for her" Tomoyo choked out trying to contain her tears.

"I will never forgive him, how can he do that to such a sweet and caring person?" asked Meilin to no one in particular.

"Because of popularity" said Eriol sadly looking at Sakura's door

"Oh, yeah, since Syaoran is at the same school as you I'm also going to you're school for my last year at school" said Meilin changing the subject from her idiotic so called cousin.

"Sakura will be soo happy" smiled Tomoyo lightly and told their plan about getting revenge.

"Syaoran hates losing and is very stubborn oh, he also gets jealous easily" smirked Meilin as they entered Sakura's room once more.

Well this is the end of this chapter, oh yea this is a XS fic so you have to work out who, either Xiao Lang or Xiao Li hehehehe

Cya

Kimmy


	10. Meeting

Hey, it's me!

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews that I've been getting lately and this is chapter 10 for you guys, anyway, I've been thinking about another story for a while and I plan on writing it soon, but I might write it when I've nearly finished Love for a Princess, but that might take a while, we'll see. Anyway ENJOY!

Okay, I don't like flames, I will accept them if they do NOT say that this story sucked or everything is rushed with the wedding, but in this chapter it is made clear why, also if you DO write a flame at least write you're email down, Thank You.

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"I will never forgive him, how can he do that to such a sweet and caring person?" asked Meilin to no one in particular.

"Because of popularity" said Eriol sadly looking at Sakura's door

"Oh, yeah, since Syaoran is at the same school as you I'm also going to you're school for my last year at school" said Meilin changing the subject from her idiotic so called cousin.

"Sakura will be soo happy" smiled Tomoyo lightly and told their plan about getting revenge.

"Syaoran hates losing and is very stubborn oh, he also gets jealous easily" smirked Meilin as they entered Sakura's room once more.

**Chapter 10: Meeting**

SHOPPING CENTRE

"Hey guys" greeted Sakura cheerfully running over to her friends.

"Hey Sakura" greeted everyone facing their friend

"You guys don't mind me bringing Meilin and Xiao do you?" asked Sakura looking at the cousins behind her.

"Ofcourse not Sakura" laughed Eriol taking hold of Tomoyo's hand

"Since we're all here, LET'S GO SHOPPING" screamed Tomoyo while the guy's sweatdropped and the girls laughed

"We're going to die at the end of the day aren't we?" asked Xiao Li to the guys who looked utterly scared.

"Yep" replied Takashi as they slinked after the girls dragging Sakura into the nearby shop.

"This is SOO KAWAII" exclaimed Tomoyo holding out a baby pink cherry blossom top and a pair of jeans to Sakura and pushed her into the stall while she and the other bought more clothes for either Sakura or themselves, as Sakura stepped out of the stall all the girls thrust all the clothes they found onto her to change, and after a gruelling two hours shopping they managed to buy Sakura and whole new wardrobe and quite a few bags each for themselves as they walked to the food court to eat., they all settled at the Gloria Jean coffee shop.

"I'm soo tired" whined Eriol to everyone sitting on a chair next to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Same here" agreed Tereda while the girls all giggled at the guys that looked exhausted.

"You guys are lucky, you only had ONE person to look after, I had to hold Meilin and SAKURA'S clothes, and you've seen all the clothes the girls bought for her" cried Xiao Li while they all laughed at him.

"Hey guys what do ya want?" asked Meilin looking at the others as the waiter came over to their table.

"I'll have a large cappuccino with chocolate topping please" ordered Eriol looking at the female waitress seeing that she was staring at Xiao Li as he chuckled to himself quietly

"Make that two please" added Tomoyo noticing the stare

"Vanilla cappuccino please" ordered Sakura apparently not noticing anything going on around her.

"Make that two" said Xiao Li smiling slightly seeing the waitress blush as he looked at her he noticed someone oddly familiar at the other end of the shop talking to his friends and so called 'girl friend'.

"Wait, make that three" added Meilin smiling slightly eyeing the same person.

"And I'll have a milk coffee" said Takashi and Chiharu at the same time.

"And a dark Coffee for me and a chocolate milkshake for my fiancée" said Tereda

"So that's two large cappuccino's with chocolate flavour, three vanilla cappuccinos, two milk coffee's, dark coffee and a chocolate milkshake, would you like anything else?" asked the waitress

"No thanks" said Eriol as she walked off.

"Hey Eriol did you see Xiao Lang?" whispered Xiao Li to his cousin

"Why yes, I did" said Eriol surprising everyone except for Meilin, "And it looks like he's coming over" said Eriol as everyone sat silently for Syaoran to arrive to their table.

"Why hello Xiao Lang" smirked Xiao Li slightly looking at his cousin

"Xiao Li" nodded Syaoran to his all-so-annoying-cousin

(Eriol and Tomoyo filled Xiao Li in on what was happening)

"Syaoran" hissed Meilin with acid venom in her voice looking at her once-close-cousin.

"Mei?" asked Syaoran surprised to see all three of his cousins with his ex-friends.

"Why soo shock to see us?" asked Meilin smugly looking directly at Syaoran with looks that could kill.

"No, what are YOU TWO doing with Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran with anger in his voice.

"We're friends" said Xiao Li putting an arm around Sakura's waist as she blushed a light tinge of pink on her cheeks making Tomoyo stifle a 'KAWAII' to herself while Eriol smiled.

"Really?" spoke Syaoran getting a little jealous seeing Xiao Li get soo close to Sakura, Sakura catching on what Xiao Li was doing followed.

_Time to make his life a living hell_ thought Xiao Li

"Actually Li, Xiao and I are dating" replied Sakura slyly using Xiao Li's nickname as the others caught on.

"Yes Li, don't they make such a Kawaii couple?" asked Tomoyo looking at Syaoran and filmed him watching his anger boil slowly which she nearly laughed at but managed to stop.

"Shouldn't you wish you're cousin a happy life with his new girlfriend?" joined Takashi watching in amusement at Syaoran trying to remember the anger management classes that his mother made him take.

"Xiao Li, Mei, a warning, you don't want to mess around with that bitch at school or you will be named a low life, like her and her petty little friends" threatened Syaoran to his cousins.

"At least I have a girlfriend, and if SAKURA'S a low life you must be lower then her with you're attitude" retorted Xiao Li as their orders were brought to their table, as Xiao Li planned to make his cousin get more jealous.

"Kura Chan, this is really good, try mine" spoke Xiao Li taking a sip from his drink then looked at Sakura with a loving look in his eyes that Syaoran didn't miss

"Okay" and Sakura took a sip from his cappuccino "Mmmm, for some reason your's tastes soo much better than mine" smiled Sakura innocently looking at Xiao Li

"Why don't you order that one then?" spoke Syaoran slowly losing his patience.

"Oh, it is the same one, but sharing it with the one person you like it tastes soo much better" smirked Sakura

_That's odd, Sakura never smirks _thought Syaoran but decided to brush the thought away.

"Well I better be off, I wouldn't want to be seen hanging around low life's" said Syaoran bitterly

"You should see that as a compliment that we actually talked to you since you're soo much lower than us low life's" retorted Xiao Li and gave a peck on Sakura's cheek who blushed a dark red.

"I need to go to the toilet babe" and as Xiao Li walked off you could hear Syaoran growling softly

"You aren't jealous of Xiao are you?" asked Eriol smugly looking at his very jealous cousin

"NO, ofcourse not" yelled Syaoran quickly and as he slinked away he could hear laughing at their table but was unaware it was about him.

"That was soo funny" laughed Rika to the others

"Yea, did you see the way he got soo jealous?" asked Meilin, while everyone else joined in, Sakura was left thinking.

_I really feel bad that we did that _thought Sakura sadly about her lost love

_Don't feel bad Sakura-Chan, he deserved it_ spoke Tomoyo in telepathy

_Yeah you're right, I can't wait to get back to school and show everyone the real me_ Sakura spoke in determination

_That's the spirit Sakura!_ Smiled Tomoyo as they drank the rest of their drinks before dragging the crying boys for more shopping.

"Well see ya guys" waved Sakura and Meilin as they left to go to her house as everyone else left for home and Xiao Li, Eriol and Tomoyo went to her house.

"That was funny to see how Xiao Lang reacted" smiled Xiao Li slightly but as he saw the face that Tomoyo and Eriol had he instantly frowned

"Sakura still loves him" said Tomoyo sadly looking at the floor as Eriol squeezed her hand reassuringly as Xiao Li looked at the couple with sadness in his eyes.

"I feel very sorry for her" said Xiao Li as Eriol entered the conversation

"The only thing we can think is, to make Syaoran realise the real person Sakura is, I think we should invite Syaoran to our wedding and the rest of our year level to see the real Sakura for the first time and he then will see the real her" spoke Eriol wisely looking at Xiao Li and Tomoyo who only nodded in agreement listening to him carefully.

"Right then it's settled, anyway why don't we go to the reception tomorrow to finish the reservation" suggested Eriol

"I'll phone the others to meet us at the reception" smiled Tomoyo as she ran off to the phone as Eriol was left with Xiao Li alone sitting on the couch.

"I was wondering what is you're power Xiao Li?" asked Eriol "I can sense great power, nearly as strong as Syaoran's yet a little less and a little more" said Eriol wisely in Clow Reed mode

"I too posses the power to control the elements as Xiao Lang, yet my powers are weaker in that field, but then again I gain the power of levitation" spoke Xiao Li to Eriol

"I see, and what about Mei?" asked Eriol once more looking at his friend

"Mei has the power of Teleportation"

"I see, thankyou for answering my questions" Eriol said and got up to go to bed. "Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi" and Eriol walked away as Xiao Li was left to his thoughts

_I wonder why Eriol asked me that_

"Hey Xiao, where's Eriol?" asked Tomoyo jumping up and down still in hyper mode since the shopping spree.

"Oh, he went to bed, and I think I will join him" said Xiao Li when Tomoyo interrupted

"I hope not in the same bed" laughed Tomoyo when Xiao Li blushed slightly realising his mistake.

"NO, not in the same bed" laughed Xiao Li and went to his bedroom as Tomoyo soon left for bed also to rest for the next day.

"Ohayo" waved Sakura and Meilin together

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan, Meilin-Chan" greeted Tomoyo happily

"So how did you get here?" asked Tomoyo eagerly

"We used Meilin's Teleportation to get here" smiled Sakura as Tomoyo smiled seeing how happy Sakura was with her new found friends.

"Oh, well Meilin let me try sometime" asked Tomoyo as Meilin smiled and nodded to answer.

(Jeez, there's a lot of smiling eh?)

"Hey guys, what's with the smiles?" asked Xiao Li bounding to the girls who giggled

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" asked Sakura cutely as Xiao Li laughed

"Ofcourse I'm" hugged Xiao Li to the girls as they walked to their friends at the counter ready to plan their wedding's

"Ok, I've already ordered the flower's that you've chosen, and the décor, now the invitations" said Meilin in a professionally voice

"What's with the voice?" asked Chiharu

"Did you know, that Meilin-Chan doesn't really have a choice, she HAS to talk like that to have males swoon over her" informed Takashi to his Fiancée who just smacked him on the head.

"Will you shut up with the lies already Takashi?" asked Chiharu trying to hide her laughter.

"Ofcourse baby" Takashi said as he hugged her.

"I think we shall invite Syaoran" interrupted Eriol to the shocked friends except for Tomoyo and Xiao Li

"Why?" asked Tereda not liking this one bit.

"Well I decided to change Sakura, see she looks heaps better than the nerd act and he'll see what he's missed out on" smiled Tomoyo about her plan to make Syaoran's a living hell

"Yea you're right, no offence Sakura-Chan" sighed Rika while the other's inspected a blushing Sakura.

"Nah, you're right, I should change and then he'll see" smirked Sakura while Tomoyo was thinking to herself.

_Sakura never in her life smirked, thanks a lot Syaoran _sighed Tomoyo sadly to herself only to be interrupted

_Now, now Tomoyo dearest we'll get revenge soon enough_ said Eriol reading her thoughts

_Ahh, ERIOL, Don't do that_ thought Tomoyo in a stern voice

_Sorry sweetie, I'll stay out of you're head for now, but I love it when you think how my voice is soo manly_

_Stop It_

_And my kisses make you shiver soo much_

_Eriol _said Tomoyo in a threatening matter

_And how you can't wait for me to make lo-_

'**_WHACK' _**

"Ouch, that must of hurt" said Takashi looking at the still Eriol while shaking his head slightly, "Hey man, are you alright?" asked Takashi when suddenly Eriol fell straight to the floor not changing his position

"I think you paralysed him Tomoyo" whispered Sasuke to his friend in shock not knowing what to do to her fiancé.

"Hey what are we gonna do?" asked Naoko looking at Tomoyo fearfully

"We could be charged for attempted murder, wait rephrase that, Tomoyo might be charged with attempted murder" whispered Meilin to Sakura who nodded fearfully eyeing Eriol still lying lifeless on the floor

"I know what to do" spoke Tomoyo and bent over and gave Eriol and mind shattering kiss that made him jump up while the other's sighed in relief

"I should do that more often" sighed Eriol while the others sweatdropped and saw Tomoyo's raising hand while the others rushed hurriedly over to stop her.

"Come on Tomoyo, you don't want to be charged for murder do you?" restrained Tereda holding onto her left arm

"Yea, after all he's you're fiancé" said Rika holding onto her right arm

"And you love him don't you?" asked Sakura holding her back by pulling her backwards.

"Yea Tomoyo why spend your life lonely?" asked Xiao Li holding on her left leg while Meilin the other.

"Yea Tomoyo, why end his suffering now when you can do that 'After' the wedding" spoke Takashi while the guys glared at him Tomoyo stopped herself and had 'The Look' in her eyes while the others were now officially afraid.

"Not helpful" said everyone to him

"Prepare for shear torture my Eri-Chan, prepare for shear torture" after Tomoyo said 'The Nickname' Eriol knew she meant business, so he kissed her fully on the lips and she became normal

(Dé Ja Vu don't ya think?)

"Eriol, have I told you how much I love you?" asked Tomoyo as everyone sweatdropped besides Eriol

"Yes darling and I love you too" smiled Eriol as he held onto her hand and led her to the hall waiting for the other's to arrive.

"That was weird" spoke Sakura as the others just agreed and followed the couple to the other room.

"Okay, let's go to the printing room" said Meilin leading her friends to the printing room as they stared in awe at the room full of different of invitations.

"As you can see, there are LOTS of different cards here to take you time picking" smiled Meilin as she led them to different part of the rooms as they discussed the different cards.

"Isn't this soo cute?" asked Rika looking at the invitation that had rabbits on the cover

"It is, but maybe we need something more…older" concluded Naoko looking at the cards suddenly Sakura saw a beautiful design as Meilin walked over to her.

"You're good at looking Sakura-Chan, that is one of the latest on invitations and we're the only ones that have this" said Meilin looking proudly at the card.

"That's just perfect" exclaimed Tomoyo looking at the card that Sakura was holding in her hand

"Yea I love it" squealed Chiharu

"Me too" added Naoko looking at the card

"Oi, mind letting us on the card?" asked Sasuke in a mock annoyed tone.

"Here" handed Sakura as the guys looked at it.

"Yep, I like it" said the guys, bet you're all wondering what the card looked like, the card was the shape of a square with Cherry Blossoms surrounding it making a border and a bear that looks like Blue Bear holding a single rose, inside the card is more cherry blossoms in the background and cursive writing and at the back was a shower of Cherry Blossoms.

"Its beautiful ne?" whispered Sakura with a hint of t sad but hid it to the others, only Tomoyo, Meilin and Xiao Li noticed.

"Very, we'll take it Meilin; we need six hundred and one copies of them" spoke Eriol while the others stared at him in shock. "What? I added all the numbers of people with the help of Tomoyo's computer"

"Wow, that many?" asked Tereda astonished recovering first

"Yep, anyway here is the list of the people and add Syaoran to it" smirked Eriol a little.

"Right away" smiled Meilin writing the copies down and stapled them together with the list of people.

"Mei, you never told us the cost of all this" said Naoko bringing up the cost to everyone's attention

"Well, I WAS going to tell you later, but since you asked it's on the house" smiled Meilin while the other's stared in shock

"WHAT?" screamed everyone

"You can't do that Meilin-Chan, what about you're losses?" asked Sakura worriedly

_You're too caring Sakura-Chan_

"Just consider this a wedding gift from me and Xiao Li, we planned it together so he needs some credit too, anyways he's paying for half of it" informed Meilin looking at her friends who were still clearly shocked

"THANK YOU" yelled everyone except for Xiao Li and came hugging them.

"No Problem guys, that's what friends are for?" smiled Xiao Li looking at the squealing girls and the smiling guys

"Anyway Mei, have a Chef in mind?" asked Sakura getting back to the main topic

"Oh yea, Da Vinci is a great cook" exclaimed Meilin while the guys looked at her oddly "What?"

"Oh yea, did we mention that Mr. Da Vinci is also the teacher at our school?" asked Naoko looking at Meilin

"You forgot about that" informed Meilin

"Oh well, he's a fabulous cook, it's what he would say 'His Passion of Life' emphasized Meilin to her laughing friend

"I never knew Victor was soo…"

"Weird?" asked Rika helping out her love

"Yea" spoke Tereda while everyone else nodded

"I just contacted him and he agreed to the date, any objections?" asked Meilin holding onto her mobile phone while the others shook their heads.

"Alright, yes…thankyou, see you there"

"Okay, all we have left to organise is the church" said Sakura while Meilin thought of a good reception.

"Well do you guys want an indoor or outdoor ceremony?" asked Meilin waiting for the others to reply

"Indoor/Outdoor" said the gang looking at each other

"I knew this would have been a problem" sighed Sakura to herself

"Well Meilin what about you?" asked Tomoyo

"I like outdoor" spoke Meilin thinking agreeing with the girls while the girls cheered

"And you Xiao?" asked Eriol looking at his descendent sternly and Xiao L knew this meant business

"I agree with the guys, indoor, what about you Sakura, you're the last person" asked Xiao Li as the others looked at Sakura with murder in their eyes if she didn't agree.

"HOE?" asked Sakura as she ran with the couples behind her as Meilin and Xiao Li watched in amusement

"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP" screamed Sakura while the others followed her quickly trying to catch up to her

"Sugoi, Sakura is really fast ne?" exclaimed Xiao Li

"I suppose it is good to be late to school practically everyday" smiled Meilin looking at her fleeing friend

"huh?"

"Well you see, Sakura is sorta a late person and doesn't like to wake up early, so when she goes to school it's like a 300m dash for her every morning" explained Meilin still with amusement in her eyes

"Oh I see, so that's how she keep her figure with her appetite" laughed Xiao Li and soon Meilin joined in, now back to our Sakura-Chan who was still running for her life with the others close behind.

"C'mon Sakura, we're not gonna hurt you, if you agree with us" spoke Tomoyo running after her best friend

"Hey Sakura, I'm you're half father" yelled Eriol behind her as Tomoyo glared at him which he found funny.

"So what, I'm her best friend" argued Tomoyo

"Guy's you're lagging, Sakura's getting away" spoke Takashi and made a dash for Sakura.

_Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get awa…Oomph _thought Sakura only to hit something hard, but as she fell strong arms caught her around the waist, and as Sakura looked up she saw…

Sorry Cliffy, oh well can you guess who this is? I bet most ppl would say Syaoran, anyway what will Sakura choose? We'll see, we'll see, anyway this is my longest chapter!

Well review ONEGAI!

More reviews quicker ya'll get a chapter!

Kimmy

Oh yea, I wanted to know can u add in ur review either you're a girl or boy and either you prefer long chapters that take longer or short chapter that is a little faster to write, PLEASE TELL ME!

THANKX

-


	11. Beach!

Hey, I've come to see the result and I'm proud to say that Short chapters win, YAY, anyway I will write Short Chappies, but I will add in a long chapter every now and then to not disappoint some of ya.

Anyway, HAPPY Vietnamese NEW YEAR! Or Chinese, Korean of any other new years!

Sorry for the wait.

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Hey Sakura, I'm you're half father" yelled Eriol behind her as Tomoyo glared at him which he found funny.

"So what, I'm her best friend" argued Tomoyo

"Guy's you're lagging, Sakura's getting away" spoke Takashi and made a dash for Sakura.

_Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get awa…Oomph _thought Sakura only to hit something hard, but as she fell strong arms caught her around the waist, and as Sakura looked up she saw…

**Chapter 11: BEACH!**

"Touya!" screamed Sakura as she leapt in her brothers arms in excitement

"Hey Kaijuu" laughed Touya as Sakura pouted cutely at her Onii-Chan eyeing down to his feet looking innocently when…"Sakura no Kaijuu" and jumped from his arms and landed perfectly on his foot as he yelled at the sudden pain that his 'Kaijuu' just caused as the gang reached them and smiled amusedly at the bickering siblings, only Xiao Li had no idea who this person was and was starting to feel a little jealous.

"ITAI, Sakura baka" yelled Touya as the seven friends watched in amusement at the siblings…'Bonding' while the other was greatly confused.

"Hello Touya" said Eriol bowing down at the king as Touya noticed the gang looking at him wondering if they should show their formalities to the King in public or not, Touya realising their wonder answered their question.

"Iie, no need for formalities everyone" said Touya noticing Sakura's friends when suddenly he came across two unknown faces, "And you two are?" asked Touya looking at Meilin and Xiao Li expectantly.

"I'm Li Meilin and this is my cousin Ran Xiao Li your majesty" introduced Meilin bowing slightly showing her honour to meet the present 'King of Japan'.

"Majesty?" asked the confused Xiao Li looking at his friends with a funny look as they noticed they haven't told him about Sakura…yet

"Xiao Li, we're soo sorry, we must have forgotten to mention, Touya here is the king of Japan and Sakura is the princess due to the fact that their father 'was' the king before he retired in need of rest so Touya took over the throne" informed Naoko looking at the young man's eyes who seemed very embarrassed not knowing the fact about the King and his famous not-showing Princess of Japan who never showed herself to the public.

"Gomen, you're Majesty" bowed Xiao Li apologetically as Touya inspected the young man then turned over to speak to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I think you're power could come into use now don't ya think?" asked Touya looking around seeing people noticing the strange bowing to the certain young man.

"Right, Power in me, see to me that Touya is changed into a different person so people don't recognise him" said Tomoyo as she released her power Touya changed into a different man, his hair was changed from black to brown and his eyes were hazel, and his clothes changed too

"Thanks Moyo"

"No problem" said Tomoyo as Touya noticed that the young man was still on the floor bowing.

"Anyway, no need for formalities as I have said before please call me Touya, both of you" looking at the cousins then continued talking, "I'm also just a normal person so please treat me like my little sister, also I've heard what has happened during my absence, are you alright Sakura?" asked Touya worriedly looking at his imouto-chan who was in a slight daze.

"H-hai, heki desu ka onii-chan" smiled Sakura slightly looking at her brother knowing that she was lying very badly.

"That's good, so I heard from Otou-san that you guys are planning the wedding" continued Touya ignoring the fact that Sakura lied, but decided to ask her later when they were somewhere private.

"Oh yes, we're stuck with a problem, maybe you can help us" asked Meilin politely looking at Touya interested.

"Sure, ask away"

"We're having the trouble of deciding whether to have the ceremony indoors or outdoors and Kura couldn't decide so we chased her around" spoke Meilin

"I think we should have the ceremony indoors Boys cheering while the girls sulked and have a little party outdoors after the wedding Girls cheering boys looking at them how's that?" suggested Touya to the happy group

"Who knew my onii-chan was smart" thought Sakura out loud as the gang laughed at Sakura's comment.

"Hey" said Touya realising what his little sister said to the laughing group

"Well with that settled, how bout we go to the beach?" suggested Tomoyo as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, I'll phone the limo to take us back to our houses and Meilin and Sakura can go by Teleportation and Touya do you want to take Kaho with you?" asked Tomoyo

"Yea, I'm sure she'll love it" and as he finished those words the limos arrived to take them to their houses to gather their things.

&&&&&&&&&&&Limo 1&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol and Xiao Li)

"Touya…" started Tomoyo but was interrupted by Touya

"Father has told me what you have been planning and I agree to it, I shall help out in anyway I can" said Touya reading Tomoyo's thoughts

"Good, as you can see this is Ran Xiao Li, he is Meilin and Syaoran's cousin, he is also willing to help us" spoke Eriol

"Nice to properly meet you Ran-San" greeted Touya

"You too, please call me Xiao Li" said Xiao Li politely

"And call me Touya, like the rest of the gang" grinned Touya already liking Xiao Li unlike Syaoran who was an arrogant bastard.

"Thank you"

"Anyway, I should tell you about myself as the others have told me about you, I'm well…the King of Japan, I have a fiancée as well, her name is Mizuki Kaho, as you can tell Sakura is my imouto-chan and I'm very protective of her" said Touya only to be interrupted by Tomoyo

"He's right about the protective part" butted in Tomoyo as Touya glared at her slightly.

"Oi, as I was saying, I will help out in anyway I can to make that Gaki pay for what he did to Sakura, I also have power like everyone else, I have the power to gaze into the near future like father and Telepathy Kaho has the magic to speak to animals and control nature like to make it snow in summer if she wished" as Xiao Li looked in awe not knowing there was such power.

"I see, I have the power of the Elements like Syaoran, but mine is weaker so to match up to his amount of power in the closest way is my power of Levitation" informed Xiao Li

"Such power, Tomoyo how are you going with you're power?" asked Touya looking at his second cousin

"Well I can read thoughts now like Eriol and Sakura, and I also have the power to disguise, so that sorta explains why I like clothing soo much" laughed Tomoyo

"But you never know, that power can come very handy at some stage like how it helped me today at the reception" noted Touya as Tomoyo agreed.

"Well we're here, so we'll pick you up once we're finished okay?" asked Tomoyo

"Yea, meet you later" waved Touya as he entered his house as he told Kaho about them going to the beach only to find her all ready and packed her and Touya's things

"Wow, that was fast" said Touya looking at Kaho who smiled

"Well I'm all set" said Meilin looking at Sakura as she sweatdropped seeing the mess Sakura had made her room,

"Huh?" mumbled Sakura not paying attention still looking for a bathing suit only to collide with her night stand, "Itai, I think I might need Tomoyo's help, I haven't gone to the beach in ages and I don't have swimwear" said Sakura sadly forgetting the whole new wardrobe everyone bought for her.

"What about the new wardrobe we bought for you, I'm sure there's a bikini in there somewhere" said Meilin going through Sakura's wardrobe of clothes as she pulled out a light blue bikini and skirt that matched as she threw it over to Sakura she packed it in with their others essentials and they Teleported to the beach waiting the others.

"Wow Sakura, you're actually early…for once" laughed Tomoyo at her own joke.

"Mou I'm not always late" pouted Sakura as the girls near by said 'KAWAII' to each other as Sakura looked at Tomoyo who just smiled.

"Ahh, so they're the girls that go to my fan website" spoke Tomoyo to herself to her dumbfounded friends, "Oh, I have a website dedicated to Sakura to how Cute she is and I get a lot of fan mail saying how cute you are Sakura" noted Tomoyo as Meilin and Sakura fell anime style and sweat dropped.

"Mou Tomoyo, if you weren't my best friend and second cousin I would've thought you were a stalker" said Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the floor when Sakura started to freak as Meilin stood back and watched Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Well…"

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE" screamed Sakura as Tomoyo chased after her as the boys came to see what was happening only to find Sakura being chased by Tomoyo which was quite amusing.

"S-stop, S…Sakura...Chan, It was a…joke" yelled Tomoyo during pants still trying to catch Sakura but was failing miserably

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BEST FRIEND'S A STALKER!" screamed Sakura as the guys decided to help Tomoyo out by catching Sakura as they calmed her down Tomoyo f-i-n-a-l-l-y caught up to them she got the chance to explain to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I didn't think you'd take it for real" shrugged Tomoyo as Sakura smiled and laughed and held her hand out to Meilin who grudgingly fished out twenty dollars from her purse and gave it to Sakura.

'_Huh?_' Thought everyone there as Sakura told them Meilin's bet with herself.

"You see, we knew that would happen about the stalker thingy, so Meilin made a bet with me if Tomoyo would laugh at her prank or chase me, Meilin chose the laugh while I chose the chase and well I won" explained Sakura

"But, you both don't have the power to see the near future" exclaimed Tomoyo as Eriol and Touya laughed.

"Well, we sorta helped them, I gazed into the near future and I saw what would happen so I told Kaijuu here Growls from Sakura and I went to tell her, Eriol and I talked in Telepathy to Sakura and Meilin and we heard about the bet and we're the witnesses if not Meilin or Sakura might back out" explained Touya to the group as Tomoyo looked at them not sure if she should be angry or not, she decided not to be angry which surprised everyone only Sakura stood there smirking and held out her hand once more as Meilin once again grudgingly took out a fifty while muttering a 'damn'.

"Well we had another bet, to see if Tomoyo would get angry or not and being Tomoyo's best friend for over 15 years of my life I didn't think she'll get easily angry" smiled Sakura as Meilin continued muttering curses under her breath while Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Sakura is there any OTHER bet I should know about?" asked Tomoyo looking at Sakura as she continued smiling.

"Nope"

"Well since you practically used me, you owe me…big time" said Tomoyo hiding her hidden smirk that everyone didn't catch.

"Sure, whatcha want?" said Sakura then realising her words she swallowed the lump in her throat that was forming slowly seeing the 'Look' in Tomoyo's eyes as she backed away cautiously, "No, please no, Tomoyo anything but that, NOOOO"

"C'mon Sakura, it's not that bad"

"No, Tomoyo, please" begged Sakura

"Nope, you know exactly what I want and you ALWAYS keep you're word" smiled Tomoyo as Sakura gave in.

"Fine, but go easy on the dresses" said Sakura slowly looking at Tomoyo as the others sweatdropped at Tomoyo's evil plans.

"No" said Tomoyo as Sakura sulked sadly.

"Hey, we're at the beach" exclaimed Sakura everyone sweatdropped and fell anime-style, "Where'd ya think we were at the zoo?" asked Touya looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Hehehe, sorta" mumbled Sakura to herself as Touya looked at her like she was really going bonkers "Anyway, let's got for a swim" cried Sakura and ran to the sea and dived into the cool water, "c'mon the waters great" yelled Sakura to her friends on the shore.

"C'mon, don't wanna make Sakura wait" said Tomoyo as she joined in with Sakura as everyone else walked towards them.

"Hey, I'll get you for that"

"Hey, no kicking"

"Sorry, that was me"

"Tomoyo?"

"Yea Eriol?"

"You kick hard"

"Oi"

"Hahaha"

"That hurt Sakura, don't laugh"

"Sorry, but it was funny, oh and Xiao"

"Hmm?"

"This is for the splash earlier"

"Hey, let us join"

"Ok everyone let pulverise Xiao Li"

"Actually, let's pulverise Sakura/Kaijuu" yelled everyone in unison

"AAAAaaaAAAHHHhHhhHHHh, and don't call me KAIJUU"

As the day went on they started for home, Sakura and Meilin Teleported as everyone else took the Limos home, as Sakura arrived home she showered and went to bed as Meilin watched her friend sleep peacefully, though she was sad how such a sweet girl had soo many burdens on her shoulders.

'Poor Sakura' thought Meilin silently as she fell asleep dreaming.

YAY, another chappie, srry for the wait cause I'm starting my new school yr soon and I've been busy, with the New Year Preparations and everything else, this chapter was a little boring, I ran out of ideas anyways,REVIEW PLEASE!

Kimmy


	12. Disaster?

Hey, this is it; this is the chapter with the WEDDING! YAY find out if something bad is going to happen.

Read and find out!

**PEOPLE URGENT: **People, as some might know, Behind the Angels voice was deleted but I've decided to give it another shot anyways, I was banned for 3 months and I'm very sorry, but people if you are going to review please review and add in your email for the people that are anonymous, so I can email you another chapter if I'm banned, sorry for the 3 month wait!

GOMEN NASAI!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

As the day went on they started for home, Sakura and Meilin Teleported as everyone else took the Limos home, as Sakura arrived home she showered and went to bed as Meilin watched her friend sleep peacefully, though she was sad how such a sweet girl had soo many burdens on her shoulders.

'Poor Sakura' thought Meilin silently as she fell asleep dreaming.

**NEW SIGNS GUYS!**

"Talking"

'Thinking' I changed it!

'_Telepathy'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 12: Disaster?**

It has been 3weeks since the gang went to the beach, and it is the wedding day, all the girls are busy putting on the clothes as the boys are putting on their suits, but what are they thinking?

Tomoyo's P.O.V.:

I can't believe it, I'm going to get MARRIED, I have waited for this day to come for soo long, and here is it, today is the day I will start my life with Eriol, Mrs Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, I like it, though I wonder if Sakura and Meilin feel left out, all their friends are getting married to each other, Meilin I feel less worried then Sakura.

'_Tomoyo, don't feel sorry for me will ya?'_ said a familiar voice through my mind

'_Hai Hai Sakura-Chan, now stops reading me thoughts' _I hissed as she answered

'_Yes Ma'am'_

Well she seems cheerful enough

Sakura's P.O.V.:

Tomoyo really needs to stop worrying about me, I'm a grown person, I'm really quite happy that my friends are going to be happy with each other, if only I didn't catch the Clow Cards I might have had a chance with Syaoran, Ahh what am I thinking? Those cards were DESTINED to be mine, but I still wish the Syaoran that left me soo many years ago to Hong Kong came back instead of this 'person' named Syaoran.

But what am I thinking? This is my friends day to be happy I'm gonna be happy Syaoran or No Syaoran.

Naoko, Sasuke, Rika, Tereda and Eriol's P.O.V:

I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married.

(((((((((((IN THE GIRLS DRESSING ROOM((((((((((((

"Mou Tomoyo, YOU'RE getting married in half an hour, what the hell are you doing with my HAIR?" asked Sakura sweat dropping slightly at the predicament she was in.

"I'm already finished and so are the others, now girls, let's get Sakura looking good" exclaimed Tomoyo as the girls rushed over to help Tomoyo.

"Sakura, you sit there and NO whining, Rika please do a manicure on her left hand and Naoko her right, Meilin and Chiharu, her feet needs manicures too, and Tomoyo, her hair and face" spoke Tomoyo

"Right" said everyone including herself as the girls started as Sakura thought about that Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo, you gave everyone a job and then you go 'and Tomoyo, her hair and face' what the hell was that about?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo finished doing her hair which she decided to let down, a lot of work huh?

"Oh, did I say that?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo did her make up with was only a little blush, eye shadow, a TINY bit of Mascara and lip gloss since Sakura refused to had lip stick after struggling.

"Yea, you did"

"Oh, well, I was thinking a lot, anyway, do you think that the guys will like our present?" asked Tomoyo looking at her friends sighing thinking about their 'Present'

"I'm sure it'll be fine, and they love it no problem" said Sakura with confident that the others lacked as they smiled at their friend as they finished her make up and manicures as they helped her into her bridesmaids gown which was a light blue off the shoulder dress that hugged her curves perfectly also a little glitter was added that Tomoyo designed for her and blue shoes to match, as the other girls wore a white traditional gown with a tiara each that was covered with a veil, since they decided to have a western style wedding, Tomoyo's was also an off the shoulder dress with a amethyst colour flower on the shoulder, Rika was an strapless dress since she was more built on the upper part of her body, Naoko had a strap held dress that had little roses as the bottom of the dress, while Meilin had a light red, dress and the same design as Sakura.

"You look beautiful guys" smiled Sakura to her friends as they smiled back

"You look much better Sakura, I wish you were getting married to" said Rika then gasped realising her words as she hung her head in apology.

"Yea, I wish so too, too bad ne?" said Sakura her eyes looking at Rika as she looked up.

'I'm soo sorry I said that Sakura, damn it, if Syaoran didn't break up with her' thought Rika silently as Sakura continued to smile which was slightly forced which went by unnoticed.

"C'mon girls, it's time" squealed Sakura excitedly as the girls rushed to their limos to take them to them to the church.

"Yay, I can't wait" sighed Naoko as the other two girls agreed.

"Ne, at least Sakura won't feel left out, Meilin doesn't have a fiancé either" said Chiharu eyeing Meiling who looked down as the girls cried out.

"YOU HAVE A LOVER?"

"Eheheh, I was wondering when I would tell you guys" laughed Meilin sheepishly as the girls slowly edged towards her seat with the famous Tomoyo look on their faces and Meilin started to freak a little.

"So tell us, what is you're relationship with this person?" spoke Tomoyo looking like she was about to dig up gossip.

"Well, we're still dating, he's transferring to our school" said Meilin as Sakura sat back onto her seat as she counted.

"One…"

"Sakura?" asked Chiharu leaning back towards Sakura as she continued to count like a little girl using her fingers

"Two…"

"SAKU…" spoke Tomoyo loudly only to be interrupted by Sakura counting

"Three…"

"SNAP OUT OF IT" yelled Meilin which knocked her over and she looked up

"What do ya want?" asked Sakura looking slightly annoyed by the sudden movement made by her friend next to her.

"What the hell was up with the counting?" asked Naoko

"Oh, I was counting how many people are going to our school this year"

"Oh? How many?"

"Well, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Sasuke, Xiao, Meilin, and her Boy Friend, which makes…"

"Eight people"

"Thankx, hey, isn't this the other side of town?" asked Sakura looking outside her window seeing the city instead the country of Tomoeda

"Yea, DRIVER WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" yelled Meilin looking at the driver

"Aren't you the people that are having their wedding in Tokyo?" asked the driver looking at the girls weirdly as the girls started to panic.

"NO"

"Oh, oops, that's the OTHER wedding, sorry, so where are we SUPPOSED to be?" asked the driver pulling over turning around to look at the girls Naoko recovered first and looked at the driver straight in the eyes that made him a bit nervous.

"You're SUPPOSED to take us to Tomoeda Wedding Chapel, you know the first wedding" spoke Chiharu quite angry at the driver.

"Right, don't worry we'll be there in half an hour"

"HALF AN HOUR?" yelled the brides as Meilin and Sakura tried to calm them down.

"No Sighs from the Brides… with this traffic about an hour" said the Driver nervous about his very important guests.

"Look here, I'm the Cousins with the Prince of China and close friends with the Royals in Japan, and if you don't want to lose you're head I suggest you move NOW" threatened Meilin as he was now sweating

"Right Ma'am, we'll be there in half an hour or even less" as he closed the window so the girls could have their privacy as he drove off rapidly into the traffic.

"Good job Mei" congratulated Tomoyo as Meilin smiled

"I've had practice, Girls look at each other what?" asked Meilin as the girls continue to look at their friend

"You've had practice?" asked Sakura

"Well, with the servants at home, they always mess things up and like to snoop around so I use that threat against them"

"Okay"

&&&&&&&&&&At the Chapel&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey guys, ready?" asked Eriol walking over to his friends standing at the alter waiting their brides, as Eriol walked closer he could see that they were slightly pale as Eriol sweatdropped.

"Yea, it's just weird" said Sasuke finally as Eriol greeted them standing next to them.

"What's weird?"

"Well, you know that we were supposed to have our wedding at the time of 12 o'clock.

"Hmmm"

"Well its 12:15 and the girls aren't even here yet" said Sasuke looking slightly worried, "What if they had an accident" asked Sasuke looking ready to cry, yes cry.

'Oh great, here comes the 'What If's' again sighed Eriol to himself as Sasuke started his What If's fest as the two guys looked for a chair waiting for their friend to finish as Eriol tried to contact Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo using Telepathy.

"_Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, where are you guys?" _

"_The driver took us to the city instead of Tomoeda and we're driving back now"_ answered Sakura

"_Oh ok, how long do you think you'll arrive?"_

"_We think about in 15 minutes"_ said Tomoyo this time

"_Ok, see you guys later" _

"_Bye"_ answered the girls together as Eriol turned to look at the crowd to explain the current situation.

"I'm very sorry about this, but the brides and the maids are lost and the driver mistook them for a another wedding and took them to the city Gasps to be heard but they managed to notice in time and will arrive in 15 more minutes, we are very sorry for any inconvenience" spoke Eriol as the crowd clamed down and decided to wait and Eriol decided to tell the guys about the little problem seeing that Sasuke was…um how do I say this? He was on the floor crying over how he will never have kids, which technically makes sense since he's a guy, but back to the point he was on the floor crying over Naoko too, somewhere between the sobs.

"Sasuke, get yourself cleaned up, Naoko is coming in 10 minutes"

"Really?"

"Yea, you don't want her to see you cry now do you?" asked Eriol kneeling down next to Sasuke only to clouded by a band of dust and when it cleared there was a fresh smiling Sasuke greeting him.

"That was fast" exclaimed Xiao Li to the others as the nodded in agreement when suddenly a person stepped into the chapel.

"The brides are here" yelled the man as the guys stood up and went to the altar as the priest stood up and awaited the girls, slowly Tomoyo's mother walked her daughter up the steps followed by Rika, and Naoko as Sakura, Meilin and Chiharu followed from behind being the bride's maids and Xiao Li and Takashi being the best mans.

The ceremony began and the priest asked the grooms to say the vows to their beloveds.

"I Hiiragizawa Eriol take thee Daidouji Tomoyo to be my wedded wife through sickness and health, riches and poor, will you be my wife?"

"I do" and Eriol slipped the ring onto Tomoyo's finger as she smiled to her lover as she recited her vows to her lover, soon everyone exchanged vows as the Priest smiled at the happy couples.

"You may now kiss you're bride" and the guys took their beloved wife and kissed her as the crowd cheered as the girls cried in happiness.

"Thank you for coming to their wedding and we hope to see you all at the reception tonight" announced Sakura to everyone in the building, but there was only a few since not everyone attended the wedding.

"Now girls throw you're bouquets" said the boys to their wives as they smiled to each other and threw their bouquets which all happen to 'accidentally' all land on Sakura.

"Looks like Sakura's going to be the next bride" laughed Tereda as they all joined in as Sakura blushed.

"Mou, you're mean"

"Look Sakura's blushing" pointed Meilin at the blushing girl in front of her

"C'mon, the reception starts in a few hours, we better get there first to get everything organised" said Sakura as she rushed off as the newly weds followed smiling at their friend.

& (& (& (& (& (& (& (& (RECEPTION(((((((((((((((

"Welcome, welcome" greeted the door person to the guests

"Please find a table, the party is about to start" said the announcer to the crowd of guest, people all over the world came, England from Eriol, Designers from Tomoyo's side, Teachers from Tereda, and the year 12 students that didn't go on holiday which included the 'In crowd'.

"Hello, I'll be the MC for tonight, tonight we are celebrating the ties between three happy couples, the girls have prepared a special performance for their husbands, come on up Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko" greeted Sakura as the three girls walked up to the stage and signalled to Sakura to say that they were ok as she continued.

"This is a song that the girls wrote for their husbands called 'I could get used to this'" said Sakura as she played the music.

(NOTE: I do NOT own this song; it is owned by, Jess and Lisa Origliasso or the VERONICAS do)

_You make me breakfast in bed (Tomoyo)_

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me up with a kiss_

_I could get used to this_

_You think I look that best (Rika)_

_When my hair is a mess_

_I can't believe you exist_

_I could get used to this_

_Because you know your too good to be true (Naoko)_

_I must have done something good to meet you_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand (Together)_

_And when I freak you understand_

_There's not a thing you miss and I could get used to this,_

_I'm feeling it coming over me_

_With you it comes all naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_I could get used to this_

_You like the songs I write (Tomoyo)_

_You like the movies I like_

_There must be some kind of twist_

_I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed (Rika)_

_But it doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand (Together)_

_And when I freak you understand_

_There's not a thing you miss and I could get used to this,_

_I'm feeling it coming over me_

_With you it comes all naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_I could get used to this_

_If there a dark side to you (Naoko)_

_I haven't seen it_

_And every good thing you do_

_Feels like you mean it_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand (Together)_

_And when I freak you understand_

_There's not a thing you miss and I could get used to this,_

_I'm feeling it coming over me_

_With you it comes all naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_I could get used to this_

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand (Rika and Naoko)_

_And when I freak you understand_

_There's not a thing you miss and I could get used to this,_

_You make me breakfast in bed (Tomoyo)_

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

_You wake me up with a kiss_

_I could get used to this_

"I love you Eriol/Tereda/Sasuke" said the girls together as they bowed and the crowd clapped in applause as the guys sat in shock not knowing that their wives could sing soo well, well maybe Tomoyo but not THAT well, as the table near the back listened inventively at the girls.

"Who knew that Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko could sing eh?" asked Sung leaning over to his friend next to him in shock but snapped out hearing his friend's voice asking his opinion.

"Hmmm, never knew" answered his friend finally not looking directly at his friend

"Hey, Syaoran, what's wrong?" asked Yukari noticing that Syaoran was not himself leaning suggestively to her on and off boyfriend

"Don't you think it's weird how Kinomoto's friends are having a wedding and she's not here?" asked Syaoran to his friends as his friends looked at each other at Syaoran's sudden question out of the blue since they weren't paying attention.

"Who cares about that slut, hey the cute chick coming on again" pointed out Matt as the girl with Auburn hair walked onto the stage to the microphone.

"That was a great performance, girls" smiled Sakura to her friends as they smiled back

"Why don't they do a couple song for them to dance to?" yelled someone from the audience namely Meilin.

"Ha ha Mei, I have a song for you guys for being such great friends to me" said Sakura as she took the Microphone and pulled Meilin up with her onto the stage

"This is a song for you guys and how the girls are feeling, a song called 'Speechless' by me"

(This song also doesn't belong to me but the Veronicas, AGAIN, Yes)

(Sakura is singing the main parts and Meilin is singing the parts in the brackets)

_Feels like I've always known you_

_And I swear I've dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I'm finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you, it's like the first day of my life_

The boys slowly walked their brides to the center of the reception as they danced together smiling at the song that their dear friend wrote for them.

_Cause you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You managed to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you are different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no._

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you, it's like the first day of my life_

'This is really the first day of my life, with Eriol' thought Tomoyo as she looked up into Eriol's eyes

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You managed to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_Ooohhhh you leave me speechless (The way you smile the way you touch my face)_

_You leave me breathless (There's something that you do that I can't explain)_

_Ooohhhh I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless (The way you look at me)_

_You managed to disarm_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender _

_Ohh, my everything to you._

And as Sakura finished the whole building was quiet wanting to know who this girl was, the most shock was Syaoran, he was thinking who this girl was and what a beautiful voice, it sounded familiar yet her wasn't sure but he was soon to realize that he was right.

"Thank you soo much Sakura Chan" said Tomoyo from the dance floor as she clapped and soon everyone was clapping except for the back table clearly shocked that the girl on the stage singing was none other then Kinomoto Sakura the NERD in their school that Nerd that looked soo stunning, everyone was shocked but Syaoran was CLEARLY shocked as Yukari and everyone at the table stood up and left, Syaoran who was still shocked was dragged out by Yukari muttering curses under her breath.

'That was the Kinomoto Sakura that I left soo many years ago, why do I feel guilt?' thought Syaoran to himself as he drove.

"That was wonderful Sakura Chan" greeted Eriol as Xiao Li sat in shock, and he was sure that he had fallen for Sakura.

"That was GREAT" said Xiao Li finally as Sakura blushed as she muttered her thanks

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Onii Chan wants me back he said he needs to talk to me, sorry" and Sakura waved goodbye and left for home when she reached her house she saw a familiar person standing at the front door of her house, being in the dark she only guessed who this person was.

"Xiao?" asked Sakura walking over to the person and as he turned around Sakura stood in shock.

Amber met Emerald for the first time in soo many years.

"Syao…"

HEY, Sorry for not being able to update soon cause I had writer block and my story Behind the Angels voice got deleted, but I'm going to re-upload it, but with editing.

Hope ya'll liked this chapter; I made a long one this time!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Kimmy

There's going to be another story by ME, soon so please tell me what you think about it please.

Syaoran is trying to get his drivers license and Sakura is his instructor, without her he's like a pro driver and can get out of the hardest problems in driving, with her and all turns to hell even driving in a straight line is hard, y? Cause he's battling with his heart at the same time.

Hope Ya like it!


	13. We meet again for the first time

Hey, this is the 13th chapter and over 250 reviews! YAY, I'm soo happy, and here is the next part of Love for a Princess!

Hope ya'll like it!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER: **

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Onii Chan wants me back he said he needs to talk to me, sorry" and Sakura waved goodbye and left for home when she reached her house she saw a familiar person standing at the front door of her house, being in the dark she only guessed who this person was.

"Xiao?" asked Sakura walking over to the person and as he turned around Sakura stood in shock.

Amber met Emerald for the first time in soo many years.

"Syao…"

**Chapter 13: We meet for the first time**

Sakura's P.O.V:

As I walked up towards my front door I immediately saw a person wearing a black suit, the man looked like he was about to enter my house but was worried about something, as I neared him, careful of my aura and walked slowly behind him, as I neared him he looked like Xiao only a little more built but I didn't take much notice assuming that it was the suit…how wrong I was.

Immediately I let me aura flow and I called out to the supposed person.

"Xiao?" I asked as the person turned around startled about my sudden appearance, but when he turned around I saw that this person had rather more beautiful eyes than Xiao Li, and it suddenly hit me and I spoke without thinking.

"Syao" I whispered softly as he looked at me, looking at me in a way soo many years ago when we were in love,

"Sakura" he whispered as he looked stiff

Syaoran's of P.O.V.:

As I left the building, I saw the real Sakura, like I saw her for the first time in soo many years, as I was driving home I drove by her house seeing there were lights on, I got out of my car and started to walk up the stairs like they were drawing me to her, I stopped at the door, I was unsure of myself, suddenly I heard someone whisper.

"Xiao?" the voice said an angelic voice that was only in my dreams, as I turned around that it was Sakura, she thought I looked like Xiao Li, but then her eyes widened and whispered my old nickname that she thought of when were in love.

"Syao…"

"Sakura" I said thinking how beautiful she looked suddenly…

_SWISH_

I stood there stunned, but regained my composure, I couldn't blame what she did to me and I supposed I did deserve it after a while.

End of P.O.V.:

As Syaoran whispered Sakura's name suddenly she slapped him, even she reacted before she could think leaving her looking at her hand as Syaoran stood there stunned but regained his composure quickly as Sakura still stood stunned at her reaction to his calling.

"I'm sorry" whispered Sakura as Syaoran looked at her Emerald pools of love, sucked into her love.

"Sakura" called Syaoran as Sakura looked at him directly only to be interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Syao baby, where are you?" asked a whiney voice at the other line that Sakura recognized was Yukari

"UM…at someone's house" said Syaoran paying attention to his phone as Sakura slipped silently into her home as she felt Touya appear she instantly sent him a message.

"_Touya, don't yell at me, Li Syaoran is outside and he doesn't know that I'm in the house so please keep quite for now, please"_ begged Sakura to her brother as he spoke to her

"_Ok Sakura, as long as the Gaki leaves you alone I won't yell out, go to bed Sakura, it's late"_ ordered Touya to his sister as he left to his room since he made sure that Sakura was home that night

"_Hai, hai"_ replied Sakura as she went to her room making sure to not turn on the light so Syaoran could see through her window.

"No Yukari, I'm not cheating on you, can't, like I said at someone's place"

"Where?"

"Mom's friends, can't get away, sorry babe, Cya" rushed Syaoran as he turned off his phone before Yukari could stop him and switched off his phone to stop her from calling again, turning around without looking he started talking.

_Click_

"Now Saku…" started Syaoran only to see that he was speaking to no one, as he turned a full circle only to see that Sakura had gone.

"Damn, damn, damn Yukari, damn phone, DAMN EVERYTHING" yelled Syaoran as he left angrily as Sakura watched him leave from her window as a single tear slipped from her eyes as she turned around to go to bed thinking about Li Syaoran and her memories of him when they were little.

_FLASHBACK There are alterations to the Flash backs and a lot of them, some I made up some in the Anime others in the Manga_

_A young Sakura was sitting on a swing set by her self as she cried, while a little Syaoran saw that Sakura was crying went over to see what happened._

"_Kura, what's wrong?" asked the little Syaoran kneeling down next to Sakura who was still crying._

"_I…I….to…told…Yukito…o…that…I…lo…love…him" strutted Sakura as Syaoran stood up looking broken hearted but kneeled next to Sakura again as she hugged him suddenly as he responded_

"_Shhh, it's alright" whispered Syaoran as Sakura stopped and looked at Syaoran and continued talking._

"_He said that I love him the way I love my father, and I thought about it…and he was right, but I love Yukito a little different then my father, a little, but it's there" said Sakura looking down as more tears came out as she wiped them away trying not to let Syaoran be worried, but he saw them._

"_I understand what he said, and as long as he's happy I'm happy, he also said that I have someone else that's number one in my heart that I would love, and that person would love me more then anyone else" whispered Sakura as she leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder as she muttered, "I hope he's right"_

"_I'm sure that you'll find him" said Syaoran hugging Sakura in his arms as she smiled for the first time that afternoon._

_Flashback 2_

"_I want to do something for Syaoran" thought Sakura out loud as Tomoyo was walking with her down the street_

"_Hey, there's a festival at the Tsukimine Shrine, why don't you ask Li-Kun to go with you?" suggested Tomoyo with a starry eyed expression as Sakura agreed._

"_Syaoran, would you like to go to the Tsukimine Festival with me on Sunday?" asked Sakura as Syaoran stood there stunned_

"_O…ok" said Syaoran as Sakura jumped up with joy as she told him to meet her at her house at 6pm as she rushed out to Tomoyo._

_**Tuesday: **_

"_Are you alright Sakura?" asked Tomoyo from her seat as Sakura hid her thumb and her next finger was bandaged._

"_I'm fine" answered Sakura as Syaoran was alerted from his seat._

_**Wednesday:**_

"_Do you have on more band aids?" asked Syaoran from his seat._

"_Um…nope" said Sakura as she looked at her new bandaged finger._

_**Thursday:**_

"_There ARE more!" yelled Syaoran as Sakura sat still in her seat_

"_Y- You think?" smiled Sakura as her left hand was bandaged and her right hand had two bandages_

_**Friday:**_

"_Are you doing something dangerous?" asked Syaoran Tomoyo tried to calm Syaoran down as Sakura laughed_

"_Heheheh"_

_**Saturday:**_

"_NOTHING HUH!"_

"_Then what are all THESE?" asked Syaoran worriedly as Sakura tried to pry her hands from Syaoran's grip_

"_Umm… it's really nothing"_

"…_is it something that you can't tell me?" asked Syaoran softly as Sakura looked at him._

"_Syao-ran"_

"_C'mon Sakura, you promised me to go SHOPPING" butted Tomoyo as Sakura yelled to him to come to her house the next night._

"_Thanks Tomoyo"  
_

"_No problem, so how's the gift for Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura looked at the clouds_

"_If I stay up all night, I should get it done"_

"_Hmmm, Well, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"_

"_Yea" _

**_Sunday:_**

_Ding Dong_

"_Wow, you really came at six O'clock!" exclaimed Sakura as Syaoran blushed as she lead him into her house, seeing Sakura in a Yukata made her look even more beautiful._

"_This is my father" introduced Sakura as Syaoran bowed; "Can you take it from here?" asked Sakura as Fujitaka nodded as he led Syaoran into his room._

"_I'll help you change, Sakura made a Yukata for someone, and she asked me how to make one in 5 days, I offered to help but she said she wanted to do it on her own, she also said that it was for someone special, and that special person is you" said Fujitaka as Syaoran thought to himself._

'_So that's why she had soo many bandages on, she wanted to make a Yukata for me to wear and I'm that special person' at that thought Syaoran instantly blushed as Fujitaka smiled at the young boy, seeing that he was in love with his daughter he leaned down as whispered a few words to him._

"_Don't hurt her" as Syaoran was left to his thoughts thinking about what Fujitaka told him._

"_Wow Syaoran, you look GREAT" exclaimed Sakura seeing Syaoran wearing her Yukata she made for him._

"_A-arigauto" thanked Syaoran nervously as Sakura took Syaoran's hand and led him to the shrine where they were going to meet Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito._

"_Are you sure you're ok with this?" asked Syaoran worriedly eyeing Sakura as she smiled at him._

"_Yep"_

"_T…thank you" said Syaoran as Sakura looked at Syaoran with confused eyes_

"_Iie, I should be thanking YOU, you made me feel better, so thank you…for everything" thanked Sakura as they neared Tomoyo who was smiling at them._

_Flashback 3:_

"_Aishiteru Cherry"_

"_Aishiteru, honti ni Aishiteru" smiled Sakura as she kissed Syaoran for the first time._

_Last Flashback:_

"_Syaoran!" yelled Sakura from the railings out of breath as Syaoran turned around and ran over to her looking shock that she was there, right in front of him._

"_Sakura, how did you find out?" choked Syaoran as Sakura as nearly in tears_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" asked Sakura tears falling from her eyes._

"_I didn't want you to worry about me, but since you're here, I'm glad that I saw you for the last time"_

"_Mmmm, hey, let's make a promise" smiled Sakura slightly as Syaoran looked interested_

"_Promise me that you'll come back to me, the way you are" smiled Sakura holding out her pinky to Syaoran as Syaoran hooked pinky's and kissed her on the lips._

"_A kiss to seal the deal, and here" he spoke as he ran over to the boarding line waving to her until he got into the plane, Sakura looked at the box he had given her and opened it to gasp at what was inside, a gold necklace with a Star and an Emerald in the center, at the back was the inscription._

_To my Cherry Blossom,_

_With love,_

_You're Little Wolf_

'_I'll never forget you my little wolf' thought Sakura to herself as she slowly walked over to her father who was looking at his daughter._

_End of Flashbacks:_

"You didn't keep your promise, Syaoran" whispered Sakura to no one in particular as she walked over to her balcony, Syaoran was in his room also, he sensed something, then a thought went through his head as he said out loud the answer to the thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, Sakura" whispered Syaoran hoping that Sakura heard him only to be greeted by the wind next to his room window as he went over to the balcony.

"I miss you" spoke Sakura and Syaoran.

I updated!

YAY, anyway, to explain a little about this chapter:

Sakura is thinking about her childhood with Syaoran and when Syaoran was leaving she made him promise her he would come back the same, now she didn't mean facial but feeling, like the nice person Syaoran WAS, but when he did come back he changed to the cold Syaoran, and Sakura's thinking that Syaoran didn't keep his promise and she hopes that the Syaoran she fell in love soo many years ago will come back.

Hope that helps!

Kimmy

REVIEW PLEASE!

AND CHEACK OUT MY NEW STORY(S)!


	14. Showing you the real me

Hay, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"You didn't keep your promise, Syaoran" whispered Sakura to no one in particular as she walked over to her balcony, Syaoran was in his room also, he sensed something, then a thought went through his head as he said out loud the answer to the thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, Sakura" whispered Syaoran hoping that Sakura heard him only to be greeted by the wind next to his room window as he went over to the balcony.

"I miss you" spoke Sakura and Syaoran.

**CHAPTER 14: Showing you the real me**

Two weeks have past since the incident with Syaoran and Sakura, and it's time to begin year 11 for the gang.

"Sakura, wear this" urged Tomoyo holding out an outfit for Sakura as Sakura inspected it looking over the design and style of the clothes.

"I don't know…"

"What happen to the Sakura that's going to make everyone swallow their words?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura looked up determined to make those people pay for what they did to her as she took the outfit into her bathroom to change in as Tomoyo laid out the make up.

Sakura came out wearing a pink and white Halter top with flowers on it and a pair of tight jeans outlining her perfect figure, accompanied with some thongs for her feet and a few bangles and earrings that matched.

"Wow, you look great" said Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura into a chair,

"Now the make up" smiled Tomoyo as Sakura interrupted her thoughts.

"Not too much, okay?" pleaded Sakura as Tomoyo gave in putting massacre, blush, eye shadow and Sakura put on the lip gloss, happy with the look Tomoyo got their things as she pushed Sakura out her house and into the limo where the others were waiting as they all stared in awe at Sakura, seeing her old self again.

"WOW" said everyone except one young man with an open mouth.

"What do YOU think Xiao?" asked Tomoyo slyly as Xiao Li stared in awe at Sakura not aware of the question Tomoyo had just asked him

"Is it alright?" asked Sakura nervously as she got into the limo as they drove off as they drove to school the only words Xiao Li could mutter out were, 'huh?'

"I think he means wonderful" said Tomoyo out loud as Sakura and Xiao Li started blushing.

"Look, we're here" announced Rika tugging at Tereda's shirt as he smiled at his wife.

"Sakura, you can come in late if you want"

"Thanks, Tereda" said Sakura as Rika butted in.

"That's Tereda Sensei, right Sensei?" asked Rika as Tereda smiled at his wife as he hugged her when they got out everybody was looking at them and Sakura was very nervous.

"Is something wrong with me?" asked Sakura her friends worriedly as they all smiled at her as she saw two boys walking up to her grinning.

"And who are you sexy?" asked the first boy checking out Sakura's clothes and features.

"Are you new here? If you are, I'll show you around" spoke the second boy inspecting Sakura as well as Tomoyo nudged her forward but she decided against Tomoyo's idea.

"No, I'm not new here, and I have to show my friends who are new her around" smiled Sakura as she walked away from the boys only to be followed, but she ignored them as she lead her friends to the office to get their timetables.

"Wow, I have all my classes with Tomoyo as Eriol, Math with Rika, P.E (Sports) with Meilin and you're boyfriend, History with Chiharu and Takashi, English with Naoko and Sasuke, Economy with everyone cool" spoke Sakura as her friends smiled slyly to one another since they asked for these subjects in these orders.

"How bout me?" interrupted Xiao Li as Sakura looked at her timetable,

"You're in all my classes except for math" smiled Sakura cheerfully as she led her friends to their lockers, all accidentally enough around her locker.

_BRING _

"Great, we all have home ground together, come on" cried Sakura as she hurried off to find their class.

"Today class, we will be receiving quite a few new faces, seven to be exact, please welcome them" introduced Tereda looking at a certain Amber eyed boy smirking slightly only to change the face with a smiling look.

"Hi, I'm Naoko"

"Sasuke"

"I'm Rika"

"Yo, Takashi"

"Hello, my name is Chiharu"

"Hi, Xiao Li" introduced Xiao Li as all the girls swooned noticing the resemblance to Syaoran.

"He's cute" whispered a few girls at the back of the classroom to one another, not noticing the glares they received from their boyfriends as they chatted away while the boys turned around and glared at the new boy.

"He's mine, you already have Syaoran" whispered Yuri a girl with blonde hair with brown streaks and make up on with VERY revealing clothes.

"He doesn't know that" hissed Yukari to her friend not noticing that Syaoran was listening to the girl's conversation.

"I'm Ran Xiao Li, please call me Xiao Li everyone except for the last two rows of the class, if you are those people call me Ran" said Xiao Li as they walked over to their seats as three other people stepped into the room, one was rather dragged in.

"Come on, don't be shy" dragged Tomoyo holding one hand as Eriol the other.

"Don't be shy" said Eriol softly when Sakura reluctantly walked into the classroom as all the boys stared at the beauty in front of them and the girls glaring all envying her beauty.

"Are you new too?" asked a guy on the first row with glasses slipping off his nose as Sakura bent down and fixed them so they stayed on.

"No" said Sakura loud enough so everyone could hear as the young man began to blush and his glasses slip off again which made Sakura make a sound of an angelic sound of giggles.

"Would you like to introduce you're real self?" asked Tereda as Sakura nodded.

"Hello my year 11 home class, I like to play sports and cheerlead, I love reading which wont become much of a shock, I used to hate math's, now it's too easy for me, oh and my name is Kinomoto Sakura" smirked Sakura as they class gasped in shock that this beauty was the Nerd in their school, the most unwanted girl became the most wanted to the guys as Yukari stared in shock that the girl in front of her was the ugly old bitch that she used to tease as she still stared in shock only Syaoran was less shock since he knewthat the old Sakura would come back, only he wasn't sure why she came back, or why she was gone in the first place.

"Thank you Sakura for the information, and class, I have quite a few more surprises, some of you may already know, I'm married" after that sentence a frenzy of more whispers filled the room.

"I wonder who that girl is"

"I hope I never see her, or I'll…" started a girl only to be interrupted by a stranger.

"Or you'll what?" asked Rika smugly noticing that the girl didn't come to the wedding.

"I'll smash her head in" finished the girl as Rika stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Go on, smash my head in" smirked Rika as the girl stared at her weirdly in shock not knowing if this girl was for real, as she lined her fist ready to punch she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on her, do you hear me?" hissed Tereda fiercely to the girl as she stared in complete lost.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Tereda and I have the same ring on our wedding fingers" continued Rika to the girl while she was left with a hanging mouth as a fly flew around near her mouth.

Whispered again filled the room as Eriol stood up, from his seat as everyone quieted down to hear what he was about to say.

"I can see a number of you don't know, Sasuke and Naoko are married, Takashi and Chiharu are married, and Tereda and Rika are married, as Tomoyo and me, though we are young, our love couldn't wait and we married in the holidays" spoke Eriol as he sat down as the girls all groaned to one another, seeing that they couldn't get a date with the guys.

"Okay, now you all know the news, no homework tonight as seeing the new people, see you all later" said Tereda as he sat at his desk waiting the bell to ring for them to go.

"That was soo funny seeing the looks one everyone's faces when we announced we were married" exclaimed Chiharu holding tightly onto Takashi's hand.

"And when that bitch was dissing 'Tereda's wife' and us telling her it was me, the look was priceless" laughed Rika hooking onto Tereda.

"But best of all was when we all announced Sakura to the class, I swear you could see their tonsils" smirked Tomoyo as everyone agreed as boys were checking Sakura out as they walked to a nearby table under a tree.

"Hmmmm" sighed Sakura as she sat herself next to Tomoyo and Naoko only to look up to see two pairs of angry eyes.

"What the HELL DO YUU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed an angry voice but Sakura just stayed still and opened her mouth to retort.

Gomen ne, but I'm going to end it here this chapters that is, please review and I'll update soon!

Kimmy


	15. Take a Stand

HELLO!

I'm back with the 15th chapter, YAY, I'm soo happy with all the reviews, and well here is the next chapter!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Hmmmm" sighed Sakura as she sat herself next to Tomoyo and Naoko only to look up to see two pairs of angry eyes.

"What the HELL DO YUU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed an angry voice but Sakura just stayed still and opened her mouth to retort.

**CHAPTER 15: Take a stand**

"Fuck off Yukari, suck someone's dick and shut the fuck up" said Sakura as everyone was shocked at what Sakura said, then the gang smirked knowing this is the normal, new and improved Sakura, Yukari on the other hand was utterly shocked.

"N-never speak to me like that again Kinomoto, or I'll, I'll…" strutted Yukari, still in shock backing away a little only to see Sakura's smirk widen

"Or you'll what Bitch? Steal my boyfriend, oh wait, you already have, and I don't give a shit about him anymore" smirked Sakura as she spoke sarcastically to her as she knew that Syaoran heard what she had said.

"Oh look, why don't you go run to that dick head of yours and cry your little heart out, I'm sure he'll comfort you with more fucks then you can imagine" said Sakura as she ignored the tug at her heart as she turned away and walked to her next class as everyone else followed her.

"Good work Sakura Chan" congratulated Xiao Li putting Sakura's back gently as a few people came up to them

"Yea, show that bitch whose boss around here" commented a student walking up to Sakura patting her on her back, when she spotted two familiar people talking at laughing together, she was curious and left her friends to go talk to them.

"Hi, are you two a couple?" asked Sakura straight to the point as she saw both of them blush.

"No" answered the girl sadly

"Oh? Hasn't he asked you out yet?" asked Sakura again looking accusingly at the boy.

"N-no, I have, but we're not allowed to be together" spoke the boy looking at the two girls.

"Why not?"

"We're part of the 'IN' group, but we want to be together, and IF we do get together we'll be kicked out, and be labeled a geek, like that Kinomoto Sakura" spoke the boy not knowing who Sakura was.

"Well I think you should follow you're heart" smiled Sakura knowingly looking at the couple standing next to her, dazed by her words of wisdom.

"But we don't want to be labeled geeks and have no friends" argued the girl still holding onto her beloved

"You could be my friends, and my friend's friends" said Sakura signaling her friends to come out "Oh and forget about the Kinomoto Sakura being a geek thing, cause look at me, I'm her" smiled Sakura again as she watched the two open their mouths in shock.

"Yea I know, I get that a lot nowadays"

"I'm Yuri, and my boyfriend Matt" smiled Yuri to Sakura as she smiled back as the gang came and congratulated them as they walked hand in hand wanting to tell their 'friends' about their hook up.

"Yuri, what the hell are you doing holding hands with Matt?" Yukari asked disgustedly looking at the newly formed couple.

"Yea man, why are you holding Yuri's hand?" asked Sung walking over to them as they held each other's hand tighter.

"We've decided that we want to be together and nothing you say can change that" spoke Yuri with newly found confidence as the other students listened to the 'IN' group talk, all fascinated.

"Fine" answered Yukari, which shocked everyone only to be reunited with the old Yukari "But you'll be labeled, like a geek and like have no friends anymore" smirked Yukari holding her hand above her hand about to ban Yuri and her boyfriend by slapping her only to be stopped by a strong grip on her hand as she looked up she was again shocked.

"Lay one finger on my friends, and you'll have to deal with this" said Sakura pointing to her friends all standing in fighting stances as Yukari lowered her hand as the crowd started snickering to each other.

"We'll settle this after school Kinomoto" hissed Yukari as she walked hurriedly away from them with her friends following behind her as the gang tried to hold their breath from laughing at Yukari's lost of words.

"OMG, that was soo cool Sakura" burst Tomoyo hugging her laughing friend as the other people surrounded them.

"Yea Kinomoto, you're the first to actually stand up to Yukari, and won" congratulated a boy in Sakura's home class as she smiled happily as the other students came and congratulated her on her victory, then she notice from a far distance, stood someone that made her heart stop, someone who made her blush, someone that broke her heart, and that someone was Syaoran.

'I can't believe it, I stood up to Yukari and won, and I saw Syaoran standing near the exits, he looked shocked, I was too, the way I spoke to her, well, that's for messing with THE Kinomoto Sakura' thought Sakura inwardly to herself.

"Hey Sakura, after school meet me at the girl change room's with the others?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura nodded as they walked to their last lesson together all happy.

BRING

The bell went and everyone was going home, everyone that didn't know about the showdown after school, and that was nobody, there on the oval was Yukari, Sung, Yumi, Syaoran, while they waited for the others to arrive.

"They probably chickened out" sneered Yukari only to be stopped.

"Sorry we're late, we had to change in our normal clothes" spoke Sakura as she smirked seeing all the guys eyeing her attire, as Yukari's eyes bulged out,

Sakura was wearing a black halter with pink flowers, and tight jeans, the other's were the same only with different colours and the guys wearing matching clothes to the girls.

"So, what do you want to do?" spoke Sakura again, snapping Yukari out of her thoughts.

"Fight" spoke Yukari signaling the guys to step forward and Sakura stepped up by herself to face against the five guys Yukari signaled.

"Aren't you going to get you're boyfriends to fight?" asked Yukari as Sakura smirked even more.

"No, I think I can handle them myself" as Sakura took a fighting stance the guys just stood shock, "Now cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean you go easy on me now" and with that one of the guys took charge and ran full force to her, only Sakura step to the side only to watch amusedly the guy run into the tree.

"That was easy, next"

This time, the guy pushed Sakura to the floor, only to have her crouch and do a low spin kick, the guy went tripping down towards the ground as the crowd cheered her on, the others were running all together, determined to beat her, as she kicked them one by one with her speed, she left them all on the ground crying in the pain and agony she had inflicted on them.

"That was way to easy, now, if that's all, I'm leaving" spoke Sakura turning around to her friends to be stopped.

"You haven't faced me yet" spoke a huskily voice behind her sending her shivers down her spine.

'No, no, it can' be him, anyone BUT him' prayed Sakura only to be hit with reality, and in the stomach.

"I-itai" whispered Sakura hoarsely seeing Yukari smirk at her prize catch.

"Syaoran, can you please show her whose boss around here?" asked Yukari sweetly as Syaoran walked over to Sakura.

"Certainly" and with that sent another punch at Sakura, this time hitting her stomach again, she stood up slowly, tears visible on her flawless face, Tomoyo instantly sran up to her hugging her.

"I knew I should've let you do this alone"

"I-it's alright, now I know really, that I'm no longer in Sya… Li's heart anymore" as Sakura stood she walked away limping as the gang stared at her, then Syaoran

"You FUCKING BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" yelled Tomoyo frustrated wanting to punch the living daylights out of him, along with the other girls, and this time the guys didn't hold back their girlfriend's

"DO WHAT? SHOW HER MY FEELINGS? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS A CRIME DAIDOUJI" spat Syaoran as Tomoyo ascended forward, fist in place as she felt a soft drop of what seemed like water on her arm, as she looked up she felt more upset and heart broken than before, and there in front of Tomoyo was Sakura, tears glistening on her flawless face as she lowered her hands and spoke slowly to the others.

"Let's go" and walked slowly away, taking hold to Sakura's hand and calling her guards to take them to her house as the crowd around them stood shock at Tomoyo's sudden movement, knowing how much power was Sakura in with her friends, making the most angry person cry and walk away.

"Hey, at least we know now that Kinomoto's free" yelled a boy with dark brown hair as he raced off, along with the male population, trying to catch Sakura only to be greeted with a cloud of smoke from the limo as they trudged home slowly, wanting to go home and wake up early the next day to try and woo Sakura over.

Sorry this is a short update, and for the long wait, school's nearly over and no more assignments, please wait for about a week and faster updates will come!

Thankx for all the support!

Kimmy


	16. Truth

Hey,

I'm back with the 16th chapter, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Happy holidays!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Hey, at least we know now that Kinomoto's free" yelled a boy with dark brown hair as he raced off, along with the male population, trying to catch Sakura only to be greeted with a cloud of smoke from the limo as they trudged home slowly, wanting to go home and wake up early the next day to try and woo Sakura over.

**CHAPTER 16: Truth**

As Tomoyo ran after Sakura, Syaoran stood there rooted on the spot, looking at his fist as he bowed his head, while his 'friends' came to congratulate him on his defeat as he was left thinking about what he had done.

'Why did I do that?' 'Why did I follow Yukari's order?' 'Why? Why? And I just ruined my chance to talk to Sakura' guilt rushed through his body as he turned to leave, only to see a book lying on the ground on the front it read:

'Property of Kinomoto Sakura'

'Her diary?' thought Syaoran as he placed the small book in his bag and set for home.

Sakura:

"Sakura Chan, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo worriedly touching Sakura's stomach making sure no ribs were broken only to see Sakura wince in pain.

"Sakura, we need to get you to a hospital to get that treated" a worried Xiao Li was behind Sakura with such an anxious look on his face, pain and…guilt?

"Iie, it's okay Xiao, nothing's broken, it just hurts that's all" said Sakura as she tried to walk properly only to fall on her knees, luckily Xiao Li was there to catch her.

"Come on, we'll take you to the hospital, and don't try to talk me out of it" insisted Xiao Li as he helped Sakura get into his car as the others followed behind driving to the hospital.

"Doctor… Yukito San!" exclaimed Sakura wincing at her earlier action as Yukito ran to help her.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" asked Yukito worriedly seeing Sakura in such a bad shape, as she was about to find an excuse Eriol butted in knowing that she was about to lie to Yukito.

"Syaoran beat her up, and now she's in pain, we think that maybe he damaged her rib" spoke Eriol as Yukito raised an eyebrow, excusing himself he called a certain someone, suddenly in about mere seconds there in the hall stood the man himself, Touya.

"Sakura, what the hell happened to you?" asked Touya outraged seeing Sakura in such a bad shape, luckily the nurse had bandaged Sakura up before Yukito came so Touya didn't see something that was THAT bad.

"It's nothing Onii Chan" murmured Sakura as Touya kept on walking forward, deadly looks in his eyes as he thought of who did it, only to need confirmation.

"Chiharu, what happened?" glared Touya with a questioning glance as she explained everything that had happened earlier during the day and about the fight, when she was finished, Touya's knuckles were as pale as the white paper as he excused himself from the room.

"He took it better then I though." said Sakura only to stare out the door hearing a loud yell.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD LI SYAORAN, AFTER YOU FACE ME YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN" and with that Touya left Sakura, walking out with Chiharu's sledge hammer that she uses on Yamazaki.

"Hey, how did he get that?" asked Chiharu finding out the her hammer/weapon was gone, as Yamazaki thought it was a good chance to spread some, 'tales' around.

"Sakura, did you know that when you were born, a war was raging between your mother and father on what name they would call you?" asked Yamazaki as Sakura looked bewildered as Tomoyo and Eriol smacked their heads in dismay.

"And your father wanted to call you Karui and your mother wanted you to be called Tomaya after Tomoyo"

"Wow, really, how did I end up with Sakura?" asked Sakura looking at him as Xiao Li absorbed the new found 'information' of Sakura, both looking at Yamazaki wanting his to finish as Chiharu stood behind him ready to pounce at any moment.

"Well, when you were born, a Sakura petal floated into the room and you're mother and father thought it was a good name for you since it landed on your heart" explained Yamazaki.

"And exactly HOW did you find out this information Yamazaki?" questioned Chiharu as a dark shadow loomed over him as he turned around slowing accepting his fate.

"Um, my mum told me?"

"riiight" slowly Chiharu pulled out her 'other weapon' her mallet, the gang stared as Yamazaki and Chiharu yelling about Yamazaki to his mum, "MUMMY" could be heard through the whole hospital as all the doctors and nurses shook their heads.

"Hey, what date is it?" asked Tomoyo suddenly looking at Eriol as he looked at his watch,

"It's the 23rd of March, why?" asked Eriol then suddenly it clicked to them all except for Sakura and Xiao Li who were a bit slow.

"Hey, what's with all the faces?" asked Sakura as they gang sweat dropped then Rika turned to look at both of them.

"It's the 23rd of March Sakura" pointed Rika out the obvious, but Xiao Li and Sakura were still oblivious about the obvious.

"So?"

"And you're birthday is on the 1st of April" continued Tereda as they still stared in confusion.

"And Touya's going to reveal that you're the princess of Japan on you're birthday remember?" asked Sasuke then there was a 'click' two minutes later then it came to them.

"OMG, I TOTALLY FORGOT" yelled Sakura sitting up abruptly as they all sweat dropped laughing at their dense princess.

"Yea, we all figured that out, but Xiao Li how come YOU forgot?" asked Naoko looking at Xiao Li who blushed furiously, then Eriol spoke up slyly only they, as in not Sakura could hear.

"He could only think about one thing, or in this case one person since he's gotten here, Sakura" smirked Eriol as Xiao Li turned bright pinky red and walked out the room hurriedly as they all snickered at his reaction, unlike Syaoran, he didn't argue, but walked out the door hurriedly as they all smiled.

"I think the both of them make such a wonderful couple" spoke Rika suddenly as everyone turned silent to see Sakura sleeping soundly in her bed as Tomoyo sighed.

"I've known Sakura longest, and all these years that have passed, Sakura still does truly love Syaoran, no matter what he does to her, it's like we could say that she will die for her love, I suppose following you're heart has an exception sometimes" whispered Tomoyo sadly as a lone tear slid down her face as once again the group remained silent.

"So, if Li, oh I don't know, asked Sakura out once again…"

"She will definitely say yes, not thinking about the consequences, she follows her heart too much" answered Tomoyo sadly as they walked out of Sakura's room in silence, as they left they didn't notice the stray wolf standing outside, listening to their conversation.

"She still loves me, after all I've done to her, why Sakura? Why?" and slowly the lone wolf walked away as he was left thinking.

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

I followed their gang behind them, going to the hospital I hear them talk about Sakura, curious as I was; I listened to their conversation intently wanting to know what they were saying.

"I've known Sakura longest, and all these years that have passed, Sakura still does truly love Syaoran, no matter what he does to her, it's like we could say that she will die for her love, I suppose following you're heart has an exception sometimes" I stood there shocked, was what I heard true?

"So, if Li, oh I don't know, asked Sakura out once again…"

"She will definitely say yes, not thinking about the consequences, she follows her heart too much" answered Tomoyo again, now I was utterly shocked, I heard them walk out of her room as I ran to the nearest open door and entered it.

Walking out the room I placed my hand into my pocket, then I felt a small book, oh, Sakura's diary, I set for home, wanting to know about Sakura's thoughts.

_August 13, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Syaoran is back from Hong Kong, oh how much I missed him, but when I came to talk to him, he pushed me away, and he left me, he 'went' to Yukari, she's the most popular person in school, and a slut, why of all people her?_

_I thought he knew better, and what about our promise, you never break promises Syao, why did you brake mine? Ours? Why?_

_I missed him so, I even became a nerd so guys would leave me alone and try to stop hitting on me, but all that did was make Yukari popular and steal Syaoran away from me._

_I suppose, that's how it's meant to be, but I love him so much._

_Sakura_

I…I… can't believe that she was so heart broken, I want to make it up to her, I still can't believe I BELIEVED that Bitch Yukari.

Flashback:

_As Syaoran walked over to his seat he noticed someone familiar with Emerald eyes, but dismissed it for someone else._

"_Hi, I'm Li Syaoran" introduced Syaoran as the girl next to him grinned with a glimmer in her eyes._

"_Hiya, my names Ley Yukari, but please call me Yukari" introduced Yukari as Syaoran sat down, he asked her the first question that popped up into his mind._

"_Do you know a girl named Kinomoto Sakura?" asked Syaoran as Yukari's smile faded and turned into a frown._

"_What's it to you?"_

"_She's my girlfriend, well, I hope she is" spoke Syaoran looking around to see any faces he recognized._

"_That's Kinomoto" pointed Yukari disgusted to the nerd girl in the corner, the girl that Syaoran saw looking at him with strange eyes, as he turned to see Yukari again he saw 'tears' in her eyes._

"_What happened?" asked Syaoran as Yukari put her plan into action._

"_Kinomoto, or Sakura if you prefer, cheated on a guy named Syaoran, which I think is you, with another guy and they slept together and she was found pregnant, not wanting people to know she aborted it without him knowing, now she's considered a slut and a nerd to top it off" smirked Yukari as she saw Syaoran's face turn from loving to hatred._

"_Yukari, wanna be my girlfriend?" asked Syaoran frustrated as Yukari smiled at her new found catch._

"_Sure babe"_

End of Flashback

I suppose Yukari always did hate Sakura since we were little, how could I forget that?

I need to make it up to her, no, I MUST make it up to her.

And then our little wolf sets out to make Sakura more happy.

This is the end of this chapter, please look out for Behind the Angels voice once more, it's out and much better with more grammar and better descriptions!

Kimmy


	17. Listen to my heart?

Wow, chapter 17 already, I bet's its fast for me and slow for you huh? Lol

Anyways, ENJOY!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

I suppose Yukari always did hate Sakura since we were little, how could I forget that?

I need to make it up to her, no; I MUST make it up to her.

And then our little wolf sets out to make Sakura happier.

**CHAPTER 17: Listen to my heart?**

Sakura's P.O.V.:

As I arrived home later that day I noticed something on the doorstep of my house, walking faster to see what it was I saw red and green, they were roses!

Bending down to look for a card, there was a little message written on the piece of paper:

_Please forgive me_

That hand writing, it looks soo familiar, looking closer I found a little book, my diary! I've been looking everywhere for it, then I raced into my house, looking at the handwriting and going to my room I looked at the card that Syaoran gave me soo many years ago before he left and when we were together.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hope ya have a wonderful day sweetie, incase you've forgotten it's you're birthday!_

_Syaoran_

I can't believe it, why would Syaoran send me a bunch of red roses with the message, forgive me on it? Why? It just didn't make sense; he just punched me today, unless I can't think of any other reason for why he's apologizing.

Entering my house I instantly called Tomoyo:

End of P.O.V.:

"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo desu"

"Hey Tomoyo" greeted Sakura cheerfully waiting for Tomoyo to reply

"Oh, hey Sakura, what's sup?" asked Tomoyo happy with Sakura's happy mood suddenly

"Tomoyo, you wouldn't happen to know anything about a bunch of red roses and a card that said 'Please forgive me' on it and my diary would you?" asked Sakura quickly as she waited for Tomoyo to let what she said sink into her friend.

"No, why?" asked Tomoyo carefully knowing that Sakura was about to spill some very juicy details.

"I just arrived home, and there on my doorstep was a bunch of red roses and a card the said 'Please forgive me' and my diary was there, and checking the hand writing, it was written in Syaoran's hand writing" explained Sakura, not even Li san but saying Syaoran's name.

"Oh My GOSH" squealed Tomoyo into the phone as Sakura held it away from her ear to get rid of the ringing noise in her ear, "Do you think Li's apologizing for what he did to you today or those years before?" asked Tomoyo cautiously waiting for Sakura to reply as she waited knowingly that Sakura hadn't thought to the possibility that he was apologizing for those years ago as Sakura's happy voice turned to a sad one.

"I don't think so Tomoyo, Syaoran and I are over, he would never apologize for those years ago, for he never felt anything towards me after he came back, and my Syaoran was lost in Hong Kong and a new bastard had replaced him" hissed Sakura quietly as Tomoyo was shocked at Sakura's choice of words.

"No, no, you and Syaoran are MEANT to be, hear me out, MEANT TO BE, you belong to him as he does to you, and no one else can replace that, remember that" whispered Tomoyo back as Sakura listening intently wishing what Tomoyo said was true, but she knew that it wasn't.

"Half of what you say is true, I DO belong to him and always will, but he will NEVER belong to me, for he has chosen so many other people, so many Tomoyo, and it hurts me so much and none have I seen are any way the same as I'm and because of that, I know that he doesn't love me and doesn't remember me at all" spoke Sakura again as a lone tear slipped from her eyes, slowly more came as she chocked back sobs.

"Iie, iie, demo" rushed Tomoyo hurriedly as Sakura broke in

"No more 'buts' Tomoyo, I know you understand how I feel"

"Hai," whispered Tomoyo sadly as Sakura continued

"Well thank you for the encouragement Tomoyo" and with that Sakura hung up as Tomoyo was left staring at the phone in her hands and whispered.

"No, I didn't encourage you at all, encouragement is when you give someone strength, and all I've given you is more pain, I don't see why you have to suffer so much Sakura" and hung up her end of the phone as she fell in a deep slumber.

Waking up from her slumber to look at her alarm clock woke her up with a start, seeing that it was nearly 10 O'clock.

"Man, another day already?" groaned Sakura sleepily walking to her closet looking for suitable clothes for the day, settling for a tank top and a pair of jeans she walked over to her calendar.

'24th of March huh? Wow only 7 more days till Touya reveals my secret, but who cares?'

Walking slowly downstairs she was greeted with a nice smell of fresh Pancakes

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Sakura, you're up a bit late" smiled Fujitaka as Sakura sat at her normal seat at the table looking at the pancakes.

"Yea, I was a bit tired from yesterday, but don't worry I'm not feeling sick" said Sakura as Fujitaka stepped out the back door while saying.

"I'll be in the garden, it's been a while and I should start some weeding" and after that Sakura watched her father disappearing from her sight into the garden, finishing her pancakes off she heard the doorbell ring, getting up slowly she opened the door and was greeted by a unusual face and immediately slammed the door shut.

"SAKURA, OPEN UP, IT'S ME" yelled Syaoran from the other side of the door as she leaned over, opening the door to let him in.

"What do you want" hissed Sakura quietly as Syaoran eyed something that caught his eyes.

"I see you've received my flowers, did you also get the note?" asked Syaoran quietly as Sakura nodded slowly

"Why did it say you're sorry?" asked Sakura finally breaking the silence that had surrounded the two, looking at the floor at her fuzzy pink slippers.

"Because I found out the truth about you, I'm sorry I doubted you, but Yukari convinced me soo much that you had moved on, I was soo heart broken and… and…"

"Well, I guess you didn't love me enough to trust me and to believe everything some random girl said instead of me" whispered Sakura as she felt her eyes watering

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean all the mean things I did to you, I was just soo jealous thinking that you might have moved on and haven't told me, and that you were with some other guy, I just snapped" said Syaoran quickly as Sakura took in the information he had told her as Sakura pondered if she should forgive him.

"I-I don't know Syaoran, you hurt me soo much, so, what do you suggest that we do?" asked Sakura, missing out on the flaw in her sentence

"You said it" whispered Syaoran gently as Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Said what?" asked Sakura back, staring at his face as a small smile lingered on his lips.

"You said my first name, Syaoran, you haven't said that to me for soo long, and it sounds so right coming from you" spoke Syaoran softly as Sakura began to blush gently.

"I'm sorry, Li Kun" corrected Sakura as Syaoran shook his head quickly

"No, please, call me Syaoran, Sakura, I want you to give me another chance" said Syaoran as Sakura stood there stunned and turned her head away from his view.

"I'm not sure, can you give me some time to think about this?" asked Sakura softly as Syaoran thought to himself

"Tell me an answer tomorrow ok? At the penguin park, I'll meet you there tomorrow at this time, Cya Sakura" Sakura watched silently at Syaoran's retreating back as he walked out of her front door closing it gently behind him, and instantly she ran to the phone and called the first person that came into her mind.

"Moshi moshi, who am I speaking to?" asked the voice on the other side,

"Yukito-san, can you please come over quickly, I need some of your advise" spoke Sakura quickly as Yukito agreed and came over to her house quickly.

(Bet you thought she'd ring Tomoyo huh?)

Walking from his house, Yukito was thinking to himself.

'This must be very urgent, usually Sakura asks Tomoyo for help, and not me, or she must of, but Tomoyo's advice didn't help?' thinking back and forth, he heard Yue's voice in his mind.

"I sense that Sakura needs some help" hearing that, Yukito broke into a run, to see Sakura huddled by the floor, half crying, half mumbling, Yukito immediately went over to see Sakura, hugging her gently, she held out a piece of paper.

'Please forgive me' he read, looking at her, she whispered softly into his ear, "He apologized for hurting me those years ago, and he wants us to be together again" his eyes bulged out a little, 'Syaoran wants to be with Sakura again?' thought Yukito to himself as he spoke to her.

"And you want to ask me if you should?" spoke Yukito slowly and gently as he felt Sakura's tear ridden face bob up and down, "Listen to your heart Sakura, tell me what it tells you" soothed Yukito gently as Sakura moved her hands towards her heart, as if trying to decipher it's beat

"My-My heart tells me to go back to him, but…" trailed Sakura, resuming crying into Yukito's shirt.

"But..."

"But, my conscience is telling me, that he can't be trusted with my heart again" cried Sakura, as Yukito stared at her knowingly, how could such a young girl, carry such worries, such feelings, such a burden on her shoulders.

"I can not give you much advise Sakura, but listen to your heart, soul and mind, it will guide you, just please listen to it" whispered Yukito as he got up, and entered the kitchen, as Sakura was left in silence with her thoughts.

Wow, I'm TOTALLY sorry guys, for this late update, just, I've been totally busy lately, you know, school just ending and reports and stuff, -sighs-

I promise to try and update sooner!

Kimmy


	18. A Choice

Hiya, here is the next chapter to Love for a princess!

Also, please bear with me, because I'm having computer troubles, so sorry for the long update!

And if you notice, there is a new summary!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"My-My heart tells me to go back to him, but…" trailed Sakura, resuming crying into Yukito's shirt.

"But..."

"But, my conscience is telling me, that he can't be trusted with my heart again" cried Sakura, as Yukito stared at her knowingly, how could such a young girl, carry such worries, such feelings, such a burden on her shoulders.

"I can not give you much advise Sakura, but listen to your heart, soul and mind, it will guide you, just please listen to it" whispered Yukito as he got up, and entered the kitchen, as Sakura was left in silence with her thoughts.

**CHAPTER 18: A CHOICE**

As Yukito stared at Sakura, then started to help her up to her room, making sure that Sakura was in her room safely, he started to descend down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen, he sat down at the table, then started to wander what to make for dinner for the family, knowing that Sakura was in no shape to cook.

In Sakura's room

Sitting down on her bed, Sakura started to close her eyes, beginning to search her own, heart, soul and mind, then she found her instincts, and got out of her bed, changing into something along the lines of tracksuit pants and a jumper over her shirt, she began to walk downstairs.

Suddenly, sweets aromas filled the room, as she saw that Yukito was making dinner, smiling to herself, she called out to him, "Thanks for the advise, I'll be back later" and with that, walked towards the door, closing it gently behind her, she didn't hear Yukito murmur to himself.

"I hope that you have chosen the correct choice Sakura, because I am worrying that you have made the wrong choice" hoping what he thought was false, hoping soo much, but, he knew that only Sakura could have made this choice.

Running quickly, faster, faster, she ran, trying to remember where he lived, where Syaoran lived, why? To tell him her answer, she didn't know if it was the right one, she didn't know what he would say, but one thing for sure, she followed her heart, soul and mind, and they all pointed towards him.

Finally reaching his mansion, as if on queue, the gates swung open as Sakura kept on running, then at the door, Wei opened it, smiling slightly at Sakura, hair a little rumpled, clothes a little crinkly, then he pointed upstairs smiling a bit wider, and told her which room.

"First door on the right Miss Kinomoto" whispered Wei as Sakura nodded, walking upstairs, then, there she was, in front of Li Syaoran's door, knocking on it gently, she heard his voice from behind the door.

"Wei, if this is about how I should cut my hair then forget it" shouted Syaoran through the door, as Sakura sweat dropped, Syaoran found it weird how his old friend didn't answer; he opened his door, then jumped back in surprise after seeing Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran looking at Sakura's appearance, blushing a little, she stammered quickly

"I'm here to tell you my answer" she said, looking at Syaoran in the eyes for the first time, then remembered the same Amber eyes she once fell in love with.

"Yo-your answer, please, come in" gestured Syaoran as Sakura sat on his bed, as he sat on the other side, sitting in silence.

"My-my answer is…" stopped Sakura, as Syaoran stared at her, waiting, wishing for the answer he wanted, "Yes, I want us to try and be together once again, but it'll take me some time to be able to trust you again, is that all right?" asked Sakura, as she saw the Syaoran was staring at the floor, pondering her suggestion.

'Was this the answer he wanted, or did I make yet another mistake?' thought Sakura to herself, as she started to walk away from him, and out of his room, as she felt someone grab her wrist quickly, spinning around quickly she stared down at the floor then felt a smooth hand lift her chin up.

"Sakura…I'm so happy you have chosen to take me back" smiled Syaoran as Sakura felt tears slip from her eyes, as slowly, Syaoran bent down to give Sakura a blissful kiss, smiling into the kiss, Syaoran broke away slowly, smiling at Sakura, as he wiped away the tears that came out from her eyes.

"Let's celebrate" grinned Syaoran taking Sakura's hand and leading her to the door, passing Wei, who smiled at the blissful couple, walking quickly out the door, Syaoran and Sakura failed to notice Yelan's sad smile on her face.

Running towards Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo greeted them with a surprised look on her face, only to smile happily with her two friends.

"Sakura, Syaoran, what are you too doing here? Together?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura felt a blush creep up on her face as Syaoran spoke on behalf for her.

"Sakura decided to accept me back, for a second time!"

"That's wonderful, why didn't you tell me Sakura?" glared Tomoyo playfully, as a darker blush crept up onto her face.

"I suppose it was a last minute decision, gomen ne Tomoyo" spoke Sakura softly, as she was greeted by a hug from her best friend.

"Aww Sakura, your soo KAWAII, I'm soo happy for you too, it's been so long since I've seen you smile like that Sakura" giggled Tomoyo as she smiled seeing Eriol approaching behind them.

"Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran are back together again" grinned Tomoyo as Eriol began to run towards his friends, smiling, hugging Sakura and shaking Syaoran's hand, pulling him close to him Eriol whispered to Syaoran quietly so the girls didn't notice.

"If you dare, just dare to break Sakura's heart once more, just once more, you will be never ever be forgiven again, not even if Sakura begged me a million times, you will never be forgiven" hissed Eriol as Syaoran felt a shiver creep up from his spine.

"Yes…Clow san" bowed Syaoran as Eriol smiled gently at his friends as they all walked to the café near them.

After a fun afternoon of going to cafes and going to the cinemas, the four friends went home smiling happily for the two teenagers happiness.

"Welcome home Sakura" greeted Kero as Sakura bounced over to him, handing a box to him which he opened eagerly to find a giant mud cake, seeing the delicious treat, he hugged her, half crying half smiling as Sakura laughed along with her guardian, as they sat down at the table and she explained what was happening, and Kero looked at Sakura, but smiled no the less for his Clow mistress' sake.

"Congratulations Sakura" as Sakura pouted.

"You seem upset Kero"

"No, but please, be careful, I do not wish to see your heart break once more" spoke Kero softly as Sakura went over to give him a hug and a smile.

"Thanks Kero for worrying about me"

At the Li Mansion.

"Yelan, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Wei, even though he was a person of the Kinomoto family, he was a close friend to Yelan and often went over to see his old friend.

"Yes, it is about time that Xiao Lang got married"

"But, what about his relationship with Sakura?" asked Wei, though he was a close friend of Yelan, he still kept the secret of Sakura being the princess of Japan.

"I'm afraid that they can not be together much longer, for I have found a few suitable women for my son, and my mind has been made up, it is right for him to take over the empire, along with the country in this due time" spoke Yelan softly, regretting the words coming out her mouth soon after.

"I am sure that you are only thinking of your family, but, will Xiao Lang be alright with your decision?" asked Wei, sitting down next to Yelan.

"My son knows that what ever I say, goes, and nothing he or anyone can do to change my mind, and that goes to you too my old friend" smiled Yelan softly, the only person who could per sway her was her dead husband, who died in a car crash when Syaoran was only four.

"Alright, if that is your final decision, but I must say, you are making the most wrong decision of your life" spoke Wei as he walked out the door, not hearing that Yelan whispered behind him.

"I hope my decision is right, I can only hope that he can accept what I'm doing, if what I am doing is wrong my dear husband, please forgive me, but this is what I pray to be alright"

I'm sooo sorry for not updating, I'm starting to think of having a break, but don't worry, I will continue the story!

Thankz for the all the reviews!

Kimmy


	19. First Date

Hiya, here is the new chapter of 'Love for a Princess' Hope ya all enjoy!!!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"My son knows that what ever I say, goes, and nothing he or anyone can do to change my mind, and that goes to you too my old friend" smiled Yelan softly, the only person who could per sway her was her dead husband, who died in a car crash when Syaoran was only four.

"Alright, if that is your final decision, but I must say, you are making the most wrong decision of your life" spoke Wei as he walked out the door, not hearing what Yelan whispered behind him.

"I hope my decision is right, I can only hope that he can accept what I'm doing, if what I am doing is wrong my dear husband, please forgive me, but this is what I pray to be alright"

**CHAPTER 19: First Date**

A small note, today is the 26th of March and for those who need a recap, on the 1st of April Touya will be revealing who Sakura really is, the Princess of Japan. To tell the truth, I just worked it out myself, Lol.

On with the story!

_Ring ring Ring ring_

"Mmmmm" was the only answer Sakura gave when her phone rang, opening one eye, than the other, Sakura was slowly reaching over to pick up her cell.

"H-hello?" spoke Sakura groggily into the phone as she heard a sigh on the other end.

"Took you a while Sakura" spoke a huskily voice from the other end as Sakura blushed slightly sitting up on her bed.

"Syaoran, it's like…8am now" whined Sakura as Syaoran laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry if I woke you, which I think I did, wanna go on a date today Sakura?" Syaoran asked immediately making Sakura blush a little more on her side of the phone.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, it's going to be a double date, Tomoyo and Eriol said they'd love to come with us, if you want to that is…." Syaoran started as Sakura squealed happily into the phone.

"Sure, where and when do I meet you?"

"10am in the Penguin Park, meet you there Sakura"

"Yeah, see ya" giggled Sakura hanging up the phone and sighed about to pick up the phone she heard the doorbell ring, looking out her window she felt like crying, there she was, holding a stack of clothing in one hand Eriol holding two piles and a bodyguard who seemed to be struggling holding a stack of…parcels all standing at the door looking up at her window

"Hi Sakura" called Tomoyo from the bottom floor as Sakura giggled happily and walked down stairs to open the door for the nearly dead body guard.

"Um…Hi…You can just dump the 'stuff' on the floor" looking at the pile Sakura sighed again.

"Nonsense, can you please carry the things up to Sakura's room please" spoke Tomoyo sweetly as the bodyguard struggled to nod and s-l-o-w-l-y made it up to her room looking about to fall over on her first step up the stairs.

Staring at Tomoyo, Sakura looked at Eriol, lying…lifeless on her couch in her room.

"Tomoyo, I think Eriol and your bodyguard need a rest" as Tomoyo looked at both of them and nodded, dismissing the bodyguard and handing Eriol and piece of cake she had in her bag.

"Yum yum" stated Eriol happily as he munched on his piece of cake while Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him strangely.

"Wasn't he about to die five seconds ago?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo looked at Eriol and Sakura.

"Well Sakura, you should know that food, and in this case, cake is the best way to a mans heart" laughed Tomoyo with Sakura joining in soon after. "Well, let's get you dressed up my dear friend" and with that, Tomoyo was seen dragging Sakura up to her room and Eriol lying on the couch watching the T.V.

After many dresses, they finally chose the right outfit for the occasion, Sakura was wearing a baby tee shirt with the words, 'Cute Kitty' on the front in pink while the top was black, wearing ¾ jeans, her hair was tied up into a pony tail and she applied some lip gloss and was ready for her date.

"Nice" commented Eriol and Tomoyo together, as Sakura thanked them hugging them both.

"You ready Sakura?" smiled Tomoyo as Sakura nodded slightly with a slight blush on her cheeks as Eriol smirked of a comment he just thought.

"Hey Moyo, you don't have to apply any blush on Sakura's cheeks cause her cheeks are just red enough, just mention the date" Tomoyo laughed at his comment and harder when she saw Sakura's darkening cheeks.

"Mou, you're mean Eriol"

Just before Eriol could counter her comment, they all heard the doorbell ring, with Sakura's face was back to being bright red, chuckling at her face, Eriol walked over to the door, revealing a smiling Syaoran holding a surprise for Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura this is for you" still smiling and with a slight blush on his face, Syaoran handed her a bunch of red roses with pink cherry blossoms surrounding the roses.

"It's beautiful Syaoran, I love them" taking the gift, she found a vase and placed the flowers next to the picture of her deceased mother, walking back to the group.

"Lets go" Tomoyo exclaimed, taking hold of Eriol's hand and leading him to his car, signaling to Syaoran and Sakura that they would meet them at the couple's destination.

"Come on Sakura, your coming with me in my car" smiled Syaoran, taking Sakura's hand in his own and opening his black sports car's door for Sakura

"Arigato Syaoran"

"No probs, let's go" starting the car and revving it slightly, Syaoran started the car turning on the radio to his favorite station, which was also Sakura's personal favorite.

"_And now, for the best part of the show, where YOU the audience, the listeners can call in and request any song, Hello"_

"_Hiya"_

"_And what's your name little missy?" asked the Dj to the young little girl._

"_Missy" replied the girl happily, while you could hear the Dj talk to her friend, 'I'm soo good at guessin people's names huh?'_

"_And what song do you want to request little Missy?"_

"_Um…I would like you to play 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne please" replied the girl again._

"_And why do you want me to play this song?" asked the commentator loving the conversation she was having with the young girl._

"_Because…My mum loves that song, she used to sing it before her date with daddy every time, then I told daddy, and then they got married" giggled the girl naively._

"_Okay, let's play the song, here's 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne requested by Little Missy"_

"_Yep" came the little voice before hanging up._

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My checks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

'Mother loved this song too; Father said that she sung that song for him before she told him how she felt towards him'

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

'Ever since I learnt that Mother loved this song, I fell in love with it too, hoping to sing this song before I told the person I loved how I felt for them, just like Mother'

What's wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

"I love this song" whispered Sakura softly, while Syaoran stared intently at Sakura, watching her sing softly.

"So do I" Syaoran whispered as well, not intending for Sakura to hear.

"Really?" asked Sakura tilting her head to the side, looking at Syaoran intensely back

"Um…I…Just said that because I love the way you sung the song" answered Syaoran gently, bowing his head, his bangs hid his face from her point of view as Sakura stared down at her lap blushing madly, for she didn't intend for him to hear her sing.

"Thank you" answered Sakura finally while Syaoran continued to drive to the park where they were supposed to meet for their double date.

Getting out the car in an awkward silence, Syaoran walked close to Sakura, and in a daring attempt to show some affection toward her, he dropped his hand to her level and held her hand tightly, squeezing it and looking ahead to where Eriol and Tomoyo were, as Sakura stared dumbfounded by his gesture but continued to hold his hand, blushing they continued to go towards their smiling friends.

"Mou Tomoyo, can't you put down your video camera today?" whined Sakura, not aware that she was still holding Syaoran's hand tightly.

"Aww, why should I, this is my chance to film Sakura's date with Syaoran, plus, I get a close up shot of you two holding hands" at that Sakura looked down at their hand, the same with Syaoran and they immediately let go of each other.

Syaoran walked over to Eriol to 'converse' with him, leaving Sakura to feel the wrath of Tomoyo's KAWAIIs…

Walking over the picnic basket and the rug that was placed under a big oak tree they began to sit down and enjoy their lunch.

This is going to be the end to this chapter!!

Next time, we follow the CCS couples on their whole date, to the places they go, to the people they meet, will it end up happy? Or will Syaoran destroy Sakura?

Read on and find out in chapter 20!!!

Please Review!!!


	20. To The Movies

Hey,

Here's the next chapter to 'Love for a Princess' Hope ya all enjoy!!!

Cause if not, I'm not writing the next chapter!!! Lol Just kidding, or am I????

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"Aww, why should I, this is my chance to film Sakura's date with Syaoran, plus, I get a close up shot of you two holding hands" at that Sakura looked down at their hand, the same with Syaoran and they immediately let go of each other.

Syaoran walked over to Eriol to 'converse' with him, leaving Sakura to feel the wrath of Tomoyo's KAWAIIs…

Walking over the picnic basket and the rug that was placed under a big oak tree they began to sit down and enjoy their lunch.

**CHAPTER 20: To the Movies!!!**

While Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to their car to go to the park where their date was, Tomoyo was thinking to herself about how Sakura was feeling.

"Ne, Eriol, do you think Sakura will be alright with Syaoran alone?" asked Tomoyo, looking at her husband as he reversed onto the road to their destination.

"I think so, Syaoran knows not to abuse Sakura's chance that she gave him, if he screws this up, it'll be bye bye Syaoran"

"Mmmmm, this is pretty hard on her isn't it?" spoke Tomoyo staring at the road, not noticing that they had arrived at the park.

"It is, but it will only be harder if Syaoran breaks her heart once more" trailed Eriol, glaring at the tree they arrived at.

"Do you remember this place my dearest?" asked Eriol, looking fondly at Tomoyo.

"Yea, this is the place where we confessed our love for one another" smiled Tomoyo, kissing Eriol on the lips.

Staring at the tree they smiled to one another, but Eriol stared at the tree once more,

"Do you remember what else this tree represents?" questioned Eriol further, as Tomoyo stared at the tree, with a sudden gasp she turned to look at Eriol.

"Eriol…This is the place where….where" sighing sadly at the floor, Eriol wrapped his arm around Tomoyo, welcoming her into a hug.

"Yeah, this is the exact place where Sakura and Syaoran confessed to each other too, and where Syaoran really did break her heart for the first time" continuing to hug his wife as she wiped away a tear threatening to come out from her eye.

_Flashback_

_Sakura hurriedly ran to the Cherry Blossom tree where Syaoran had told her to meet him at, just after school, their first day back._

_She was hoping that he was going to apologize to her, and tell her that he wanted to be with her, again, just like before, before he left._

_Seeing at mop of chestnut hair, she began to sprint there, but stopped quickly, seeing no smile on his face but a glare, that same one she was greeted with when she and he met for the first time, to catch the Clow Cards._

"_Syaoran" whispered Sakura, walking closer to him._

"_Kinomoto, I haven't given you permission to use my first name" hissed Syaoran, drawing back, she stared at him._

"_But, when we were younger…you let…" started Sakura, clouded by confusion, hurt and betrayal_

"_THAT was when we were YOUNGER, like I said Kinomoto, GET. WITH. IT" stated Syaoran, venom in his voice._

"_Why have you changed so much Syao…Li?" cried Sakura, staring at the ground, refusing to look up at her lost love_

"_ME? ME CHANGE? Pfft, you're the one that's changed, you're such a geek, nerd now, me? I've always been popular" smirked Syaoran, feeling tears dwell up into her eyes, Sakura turned around and ran, ran to the Penguin Park where all her sorrows were welling up._

_Unknown to the both of them, Tomoyo and Eriol were there, filming the whole scene, and not missing the part where Yukari and her gang stepped out of the bushes to congratulate Syaoran on his joining of the group and good work._

_End of Flashback_

"Let's just hope that they can make up again, and be happy together" whispered Eriol, hugging his wife, holding her hand, he led her to the tree, and laid out the picnic basket.

"Hey Moyo, Eri-Chan" greeted Sakura, walking over to the smiling couple, not noticing that she and Syaoran were still holding each others hand.

"Kawaii" whispered Tomoyo quietly, taking her camcorder out and filming the couple, soon they all sat down to each their lunch.

Everyone was full, as they laid down, loving the feel of the warmth the sun was radiating, leaning back on the tree, and Tomoyo lying down, head in his lap, Eriol and Tomoyo fell asleep leaning against the tree.

"That looks like a comfortable position" sighed Sakura, as Syaoran smiled, leading her to the opposite tree, facing Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Would you like to see if it really is comfortable?" asked Syaoran, leaning against the tree as Sakura blushed, but laid down, head in his lap as he played with her hair

"It really is comfortable" sighed Sakura once more, closing her eyes slowly, drifting off into a world of happiness, a place where she could do anything, the land of dreams.

The couples lay still, basking in the warm sun, loving the feel of each others embrace and the warmth.

"Sakura, Sakura, Wake up" said a voice, breaking Sakura from her sleep, rubbing her eyes; she met the smile of Syaoran, looking at her with love filled eyes.

"Hey Syaoran" whispered Sakura, trying to wake up from her nap.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are packing up the picnic; we're going to the movies, that is, if you want too…" Sakura smiled up at him and gave him a nod.

"Let's go" jumped Sakura, dragging Syaoran to his car, while Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at the couple, also getting in their own car and driving to the cinemas

Their movie was great, and nothing went wrong…besides….

"SYAORAN, SYAORAN" Screamed a voice inside the toilets

"WHAT?" answered Syaoran, seriously pissed that he was missing out on the movie.

"I'm STUCK IN THE TOILET" screamed Eriol, seeming more desperate than pissed

"I figured…"

"GET ME OUT OF 'ERE" Continued Eriol, as Syaoran sighed, and kicked the door down, revealing a…a….Sniffling Eriol????

"It's a good thing Tomoyo lent me her Camcorder, eheh" smirked Syaoran, helping Eriol up.

"Come on"

When they got into the theater…

Syaoran saw three guys, yes, THREE guys checking Sakura out, one kissing her hand that was in front of her, the second guy on her left whispered something that made her giggle and a guy behind her playing with her soft tresses of hair…

"Get…AWAY….FROM…MY….GIRLFRIEND" yelled Syaoran, stomping over to the three guys, getting scared backed away quickly, settling himself down, Syaoran was glaring at the screen, seeing her boyfriend in such a tizzy, Sakura pushed her hand into Syaoran's who took it gladly and settled down to watch the movie.

And besides that, nothing else went wrong, though the couple in front of them was copying anything on screen, including the make out sessions and the near sex encounters, which made Sakura and Syaoran cringe slightly, only worse that it was their best friends, who ended up getting kicked out…but besides that, nothing else went wrong…

The ended well…besides the three guys asking for Sakura's number, who only smiled at them, and Syaoran was glaring madly

Walking Sakura over to her house, hand in hand, they smiled at each other,

"I had a really great time today Syaoran" beamed Sakura, giving him a quick hug,

"Yeah, me too, maybe, we could go out another time, maybe this time without Eriol and Tomoyo…" Sakura was looking at him, as he stared at the floor, continuing with some rambling, "Or, we could continue with…" before Syaoran could continue, he felt soft, warm lips on top of his own, he instantly felt arms wrap around his neck, as he held the kisser's waist, after a while, and gasping for breath, Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"Yeah, maybe next time we could have a date, just the two of us" turning around and going into her house, Sakura sat down, leaning against the door, smiling, on the other side, Syaoran was also leaning on the floor.

"I promise you Sakura, you won't regret taking me back" whistling a happy tune, hands in his pockets, he drove home.

"So Sakura how was your day?" asked Fujitaka, smiling at this daughter, also noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. "I'm guessing it was a good day then"

Still a slight blush on her face, Sakura decided it was better to change the subject, before she started to slip about the kiss.

"W-Where's Touya?" stammered Sakura, sitting down awkwardly staring at her father

"Touya? Oh, he'll be at the palace tonight, I think there was an overload of papers for him that arrived yesterday, and if my sources are correct, he'll finish them tomorrow, but for now he'll stay there for tonight" tapping his head, indicating that he had seen the near future, then instantly, Sakura's blush came back

"Okay, well…I'll…be…going to bed, yea, to bed, good night Father" rushing off to bed.

"For once, I hope what I saw in Sakura's future is wrong" sighing, Fujitaka also went to his room.

Walking into her room, she fell on her bed

"I love you Syaoran" whispered Sakura, falling asleep on her bed.

"I love you Sakura" whispered the lone wolf on his bed, closing his sleepy eyes, and dreaming of what the next day would bring.

Hey, this is a short chapter, I'M SOO SORRY but I promise to write more!!!

Please REVIEW!!!!!


	21. Love me, forget me

Hey, Hey, aren't ya happy I'm back with another chapter.

Please review, hope ya all enjoy!!!

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"For once, I hope what I saw in Sakura's future is wrong" sighing, Fujitaka also went to his room.

Walking into her room, she fell on her bed

"I love you Syaoran" whispered Sakura, falling asleep on her bed.

"I love you Sakura" whispered the lone wolf on his bed, closing his sleepy eyes, and dreaming of what the next day would bring.

**CHAPTER 21: Love me, forget me**

Yelan was stressing in her bedroom, pacing left, right, and left, right. Wei her trusting friend had asked to be excused from the Kinomoto household to be able to visit his old Mistress, though when he entered Yelan's room, she was pacing back and forth.

Staring at his Mistress intently, Wei interrupted her stressing "Mistress, are you not getting dizzy?"

Looking up to notice her old friend, she went over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"I am sorry, but it is nearly the date when the king himself shall reveal the princess to us and the world.

"You are also stressing about Syaoran's new girlfriend, if I am correct"

"Yes, I know that Syaoran is falling in love with a girl, and he knows for himself that he is to be married to the princess of Japan…"

Looking at his Mistress, he poured her a cup of tea, sitting himself next to the elegant lady.

"What do you plan to tell him to do?" knowing the answer already, hoping for the sake of Sakura that is wouldn't be too hard on her.

"To break up with this girl, brutally, so she would not come crawling back" sighed Yelan staring at the golden painted ceiling.

Cringing at the thought of Sakura, once again refusing to eat or see anyone hurt him deeply turning his head away from Yelan, Wei stared at the floor.

"Are you sure this is what you want Syaoran to do?" questioned the old man, hoping to somehow change the mind of the woman.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry if this offends you…." Trailed Yelan remembering his sad past.

_Flashback_

_A young brown haired boy at the age of 17 ran over to his girlfriend "Mei Mei" smiled the boy._

"_Wei" whispered the young girl, looking down, as if she was ashamed of herself._

"_What is it Mei?" asked the concerned boy to his love of his life._

_Wrapping his arms around, she instantly pushed him away "I-I don't love you anymore Ley-San" hissed the girl, trying to hide her tears that were threatening to spill._

"_W-What?" struttered Wei, not knowing why his girlfriend just called him his last name._

"_I-I said that I don't love you anymore, and, and I don't want to ever see you again" screamed the girl, still hiding her breaking heart, shocked, Wei stepped back, staring at her retreating back, running away from him, and his broken heart._

"_Why?"_

_End of Flashback_

Thinking of his past, Wei cringed, and looked up at Yelan, hoping to be able to spare Sakura of what he had been through "If-If that is what you think is best, but I do plead you to re-think this"

"I-I'm sorry Wei, but I have thought hard and long about my decision, and I think that the Prince and soon to be King of Hong Kong has responsibilities and has no time for puppy love" sighing, Yelan retreated to her bed chambers leaving a sad and tired old man.

The sun was streaming through the curtains that were covering the pale windows.

Groaning with frustration and tiredness, Syaoran rubbed his eyes, hearing a knock on his bedroom door, in walked Nei, Syaoran's Personal maid.

"Syaoran, your mother wishes to talk to you when you are ready to go down to eat breakfast" spoke Nei, bowing her head, she retreated to her quarters down in the kitchen, making Syaoran's breakfast.

'I wonder what mother wants to talk about' thought Syaoran silently to himself as he tossed on a t-shirt with a pair of jeans and quickly brushed his teeth.

Yelan was sitting patiently as the dinning table, waiting for her son to appear.

Seeing his mother, Syaoran bowed "Mother" taking a seat next to her.

"Syaoran, I am here to talk to you about you're marriage" looking up to meet her son's eyes.

Knowing what his mother was implying Syaoran spoke up immediately "Mother, I have found the perfect person if only you me…" holding up her hand to silence her son she continued

"Kinomoto-San and I have agreed that you would wed his daughter, and if something were to happen to Touya, or if he decides to retire without having any heirs, you are to rule not only Hong Kong but also Japan"

"But Mother, I have found the perfect wife" pressed Syaoran further on, hoping that for once his mother might see his way, even if it was this one time only.

"I do not care Syaoran, you will learn to love Kinomoto Chan, I want you to break up with this…this girlfriend of yours the most brutal possible way so she would not come crawling back" hissed Yelan, trying not to think about Wei's past feeling a rush of guilt overcome her, but pushing back her guilt she pressed on.

Opening his mouth to protest, Yelan cut in once again, silencing her son.

"Would you rather live out in the streets with your 'girlfriend' or rule over Hong Kong and possibly Japan with the princess of Japan by your side, living the life of luxury" questioned Yelan, bowing his head in shame, he knew he could never leave the life that he was leading for a girl.

"You are right mother, I shall break up with her as soon as possible" bowing his head to exit towards his room, Yelan sighed.

"I am deeply sorry Wei and you too my son" whispered Yelan to no one in particular making her way to the door.

Walking slowly to his room, forgetting about his breakfast, the fact that he was getting married to a Kinomoto girl that he had never met before frightened him.

Though what never implied to him was that Kinomoto was also Sakura's last name, also she had a brother.

'Hmm, I wonder what Sakura's brother's name is, it's To-something, hmmm, it can't be Touya, anyways, Sakura isn't poised and preppy enough to be a princess' smiled Syaoran, then remembering that he had to break Sakura's heart once more, actually hurt him…not that he would actually admit it to himself though.

Sighing, Syaoran picked up his cell phone and dialed a number that he will soon regret.

"Hello?" greeted a voice that Syaoran immediately recognized

"Hey"

"Syao-Chan, what's sup? Are you taking me back?" Yukari voice was proud and she knew that she was right.

"Yea Yukari, I want you back, meet me at the park where we first broke Sa-Kinomoto's heart Kay?"

"You wanna do it again?" smirked Yukari, and she heard Syaoran murmur something.

"MmmHmm, only if you do the honor of helping me"

"Sure, anything to hurt that bitch once again" laughed Yukari evilly as she missed Syaoran sighing.

"Whatever meet me there in half an hour ok, Cya" before Yukari had the chance to say anything, Syaoran ended the conversation,

'I wonder why Syaoran wanted me back so suddenly, but, Who CARES. As long as he wants me back, I'm good' sighing to herself, Yukari started to change, and made arrangements with her friends to break Sakura once more.

Falling onto his bed, Syaoran sighed a deep sigh and flipped his phone to search for   
Sakura's number, pressing the tone, he heard the ringing of her phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hai, Kinomoto Sakura here"

"Sa-Kinomoto, meet me at the park, under the cherry blossom trees in half an hour kay?" waiting for an answer, he heard a few voices in the background of her busy family bustling.

"Oh, okay, meet you there" closing her phone, Sakura changed, she was determined to tell Syaoran the truth about her, being the princess of Japan, she had 1 wk of freedom left until her father and brother revealed her to the world and she didn't want Syaoran to think she was deceiving him.

"Father, I'm going out, I'll be back later" grabbing her purse she quickly dashed out the door to the park.

Fujitaka stared at his daughter's retrieving back, and sighed a long and deep sigh, seeing his father act strangely Touya walked over to his father's side.

Putting a hand slightly on his father's back, Touya looked at the tall man, "Father, what's wrong? You seem sadden, did you see something that is going to happen?"

Sitting down, Fujitaka gestured for Touya to sit beside him.

"I saw something…that is going to hurt Sakura…she will be quite hurt, so you must comfort her, it is also best to ring Tomoyo and ask her to come here for the night" getting up, Fujitaka left his son to ponder on his words than rushed over to the phone to call Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo Speaking"

Hearing Tomoyo's voice, Touya immediately began to talk.

"Tomoyo, can you come over tonight, father saw something bad…something that is going to happen to Sakura, and he thinks it is best if you are here to comfort her, bring Eriol if you wish"

"Yeah, I will, See you soon" placing her phone down, she sat on a nearby chair just as Eriol was walking through the kitchen door.

"What is it Tomoyo? You look a bit distressed"

"Sakura…she's going to get hurt once more, and she will need our support" hugging his wife Eriol helped her up to gather some things to go over to the Kinomoto household.

Smiling, Sakura walked happily to the Cherry Blossom tree, only to hear some rustling and speaking, silently tip toeing, Sakura peered over a bush, only to see a boy, with another girl, and kissing quite passionately, creeping closer and getting a guy feeling something wasn't right, she heard the couple speak.

"Syaoran, is it really alright for us to be kissing, I mean, aren't you supposed to be meeting her here soon?" Yukari's voice woke Sakura from her thoughts, opening her eyes she heard Syaoran her supposed boyfriend speak.

"Nah, Kinomoto's always late, besides, I love the taste of you lips, they taste like cherries" hearing that comment Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes.

Flash back

"I love you soo much Sakura" bending his face down, Syaoran lowered his lips onto her own.

Ending their first kiss, Syaoran hugged Sakura and whispered softly into her head, just loud enough that only her would hear.

"You taste lovely Sakura, just like rip sweet cherries" smiling Sakura kissed him on the lips once more

End of Flashback

Her heart tearing, breaking, dying, Sakura leapt out from the bushes and ran off, knowing that Syaoran would know it was officially over between them, Sakura ran, ran from the pain, from the tears, from Syaoran, the one she loves, the one she loved.

Crashing through the door, she felt a hug embrace her, looking up, she saw Tomoyo, then, just too broken to speak, she cried, cried her eyes out, crying away all the pain that she felt.

"Shhh Sakura, keep crying, let all the pain and hurt out, share for us to feel, cry and share your pain with us" cooed Tomoyo, continuing to hug the crying Sakura, on the floor they sat, with their families around them, Touya, Fujitaka, Kaho and Eriol.

When Sakura fell asleep on Tomoyo's lap, Touya lifted his little sister to her room, placing her gently on her bed, and covering her up with her warm blanket, Touya trudged down, meeting the family at the dining table.

"I'm worried that Sakura might never smile and be herself anymore" spoke Tomoyo, voicing her worry, as she leant on Eriol's shoulder for comfort.

"Yes, and today is already the 30th of March, we only have 1 day to get everything ready, but I doubt Sakura is up to it"

"Touya, I know how you and everyone is feeling, but I have been delaying her meeting with the public for nearly 16 years, I doubt we can keep them waiting forever, and even if we could, what would I say to queen Yelan?" Fujitaka sighed as Tomoyo went over to her father. (Remember, Fujitaka thinks of Tomoyo and Eriol as his own children)

"You are tired now father, please rest, and maybe fate and destiny will make things better" nodding, everyone retreated to their own room, sleeping a restless sleep, awaiting for the next day.

While everyone slept, Sakura awoke to find herself in her room, smiling slightly, she went over to her balcony.

"I won't cry over him anymore, as far as I am concerned, Li Syaoran never existed in my life, and I will turn over a new leaf, be with me mother, ne?"

Walking back into her room silently she lay in her bed, drifting into slumber, missing the fallen Cherry Blossom that landed into her room.

'I will always be with you my sweet Cherry Blossom' spoke a voice far away, staring down at a certain young girl.

I'm soo sorry for the late update, I've been busy, my computer crashed, nearly lost EVERYTHING! Soo much homework Glares at teachers

Giving a yr 9 soo much hw on her first day back.

But I will keep trying to write on Saturdays and Sundays!

Please REVIEW!!!

/) /) (\ (\

(")(")o(")(") ------ Aren't they KAwaii????

/ ) -------(\

g g

( o )  Doggie!!!


	22. The day before we meet again

Hey, this is chapter 22!!!

I'm home sick, totally because of my friends, but u should thank them, cause I have a day to write the next chapter!!!

Hope ya enjoy!

**NOTE!!!:**

One wonderfully kind reader pointed out that the gang is too…young to be married…BUT!!!!

The gang as in Rika, Tereda, Naoko, Sasuke, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Eriol were too young to be married, but actually they married at the beginning of the yr, so basically they're in yr 11 now!! Even Sakura.

But Sakura was a special case and was able to move up a grade when she was younger, so she went to grade 3 where she first met Tomoyo (In my story).

So here are the age groups!!!

Sakura: 16 (Tomorrow!!)

Syaoran: 17

Tomoyo: 17

Eriol: 18

Rika: 17

Tereda: 23 (Don't know, make an age for him)

Naoko: 18

Sasuke: 19

Chiharu: 17

Yamazaki: 18

Touya: 20 (At least)

Kaho: 21

Yukito: 21

Meilin: 17

Xiao Li: 18

Hope that helps!

Also… I have just received a very…disturbing review…

'Once again, you put the Vietnamese community on Fanfiction to shame. Not to mention you've probably offended the people that live in Australia.' Quote

If you are one of the people that I might have accidentally offended, please let me know how and I will either re-write the story or delete it all together.

Thank you for reading.

**RECAP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

While everyone slept, Sakura awoke to find herself in her room, smiling slightly; she went over to her balcony.

"I won't cry over him anymore, as far as I am concerned, Li Syaoran never existed in my life, and I will turn over a new leaf, be with me mother, ne?"

Walking back into her room silently she lay in her bed, drifting into slumber, missing the fallen Cherry Blossom that landed into her room.

'I will always be with you my sweet Cherry Blossom' spoke a voice far away, staring down at a certain young girl.

**CHAPTER 22: The Day Before we meet again**

"Sakura, Sakura" Hearing a soft voice Sakura started to stir, waving her hand in the way, slapping a certain person.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA, HOW DARE YOU SLAP YOUR BEST FRIEND?????" Yelling into her ear, Tomoyo smiled while Sakura was up and running, already hiding in the bathroom.

"Sakura, I want you to have a shower and freshen up yourself, clothes are on the bed, be ready in 15 mins" with that, Tomoyo turned and walked out of Sakura's room, Tomoyo was still a bit distressed that Sakura might not be okay, but she was sure Sakura could pull herself together.

Bounding downstairs, Sakura ran over to Fujitaka and gave him a peck on his cheek, just like the good old days, hugging Tomoyo and Eriol, and before Touya could say it, Sakura had already stomped on his foot and was happily eating breakfast.

"My KAWAII, sweet Sakura is back!!!" Smiled Tomoyo, giving Sakura another hug.

"Mou Tomoyo, I'm fine, so, what's happening today?" still smiling, Sakura sat down to eat breakfast, the whole family was staring at each other, then Tomoyo turned and smiled at her friend, grasping Sakura's hand in hers, looking up at the confused green eyes.

"Sakura, today we are going to start and prepare for your birthday tomorrow, you do remember right?"

A pause was what sounded after the question, which was soon disrupted by Sakura reply.

"Sure, I get to show everyone who I am, and I will show the Li's who is right and wrong in this world" smiling, Sakura turned to eat her breakfast, with a short pause the family stared at each other, and then resumed eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"First up on the agenda today Sakura, I have your outfit already made, the flowers are being prepared on the castle balcony, signs, posters and news has been told the princess will be showing her face, the Li's are stressed…hmmm… I think that's it" staring at her clipboard, Tomoyo looked up at Sakura.

Staring at her friend, Sakura couldn't help smile, "So, what DO I do today???"

"I don't know…let's go SHOPPING!!!!" Jumping up quickly, Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her feet, and started to walk over to the phone, already dialing everyone's number.

"Let's see...Meilin went home with Xiao Li, so those two, Naoko, Sasuke, Tereda, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki, yea, that's about it" mumbled Tomoyo to herself, while the rest of the family stared at her cackling back.

"You have a strange wife Hiragizawa." Murmured Touya to the man next to him.

"Yep, and that's why I love her soo much, anyways, I think Tomoyo might want a little word to you…."

"Huh…"

TWAMP

"Oh, and Touya, you're coming along to help us with the shopping…" smiled Tomoyo sweetly as Eriol shook with laughter, but Tomoyo wasn't done yet…

"And you dearest Eriol, will be joining Touya hold all the clothes, me weird??? AS IF" Hmphing Tomoyo turned with keys in hand, followed by a laughing Sakura with two near-crying guys.

The group walked noisily together, and with Tomoyo's new found magic was able to disguise Touya nicely for him to walk around in the public eye without a worry.

Sakura was happily walking and turned to the guys "Now, now guys, that wasn't soo bad was it???" suddenly Touya collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"HOW DO YOU GUYS SURVIVE??? . " Cringed Touya, looking a bit admirably at the others.

"Nah, just practice, you'll get used to it more when Kaho really makes you go shopping, remember guys, the LAST time we went with Kaho??" And now the rest of the guys cringed.

"She's not that bad, not as bad as these girls"

"NOWAY!!! Believe us, if you can survive Kaho's shopping trips with no broken bones or at least a few bruises, than you can survive the end of the world, believe us" spoke all the guys, Touya was already thinking that these guys were nuts, but then he turned to Tereda only to see him nearly in tears, sliding over to Eriol, Touya whispered to him.

"Um…is Tereda alright?"

Sighing Eriol nodded, then shuddered thinking about their last trip with Kaho, "He's been scarred for life, the last time we went with Kaho, Tereda ended holding all her bags, me on his back, Takashi in one of those hug baby carriers on his chest and a few other little things tied around his legs.

And being Kaho could only fit her bags in her car, so, with no money, Tereda had to bring us both back to our houses, which was a VERY Long walk…"

Touya was smiling thinking about the possibilities. "Didn't he have a car?"

"No, Kaho drove us out for a fun games day at the shops, and it turned out like…that…"

"Taxi?"

"She 'borrowed' all our money until NOW"

"Wow….."

"That's why we felt such….sorrow for you, we knew Kaho hadn't released her shopping urges for a while, and once that baby is out, then it's HELLO BABY SPREES"

Shuddering Touya continued with their walk to the nearest coffee shop, placing themselves near their girls, in this order, this is one of the circular circle tables.

Xiao Li, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Touya, Tereda, Rika, Naoko and Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm Gloria, so, what would you guys like to drink?" the waitress asked, eyeing Xiao Li, giving her their orders, she began to wander away to gather their drinks.

"Ne, Sakura, how are you, we haven't had such a fun day since forever" smiled Rika, holding onto Tereda's hand and squeezing it slightly while Tereda smiled at her lovingly.

"You're right, I haven't been out for quite a while, and it's great to see that you guys are all well" Sakura continued smiling, though the couples started to feel guilty but Sakura smiled reassuringly at the couples.

"Anyways, Sakura's birthday is tomorrow, sweet 16 huh, and to think my KAWAIIs girl is going to be…such a huge impact huh?" nudged Tomoyo making sure that no one else knew what she was implying.

"Mmmmm, I'm soo excited" Sakura giggled, earning a few smiles from her friends.

"Oi Sakura, we better get going, we have to prepare at home with father"

"Oh, alright, see ya later guys, let's go Touya" Touya then led his sister to the limo that was conveniently parked near the entrance of the mall which left the gang to decide on something.

"Alright peoples, tomorrow is Sakura's birthday, and I was just wondering, has anyone thought of buying of making her a present?"

"…"

"CRAP" was sounded throughout the mall as they all rushed about trying to find a present for Sakura, slapping down a bill Eriol rushed out with Tomoyo yelling a "Keep the change"

Tomoyo quickly drove home to prepare Sakura's present the dress that Sakura would be wearing the next day while Eriol went home with her and began practicing some magic for the flowers that were needed. While the others stayed back and began snooping for decent presents for the special day the next.

At the Li Mansion….

"MOTHER!!!!" Screamed a man by the door as the household was holding a special cleanup, maids were rushing about for the banquet the next day as were the butlers trying to put the decorations to the maids taste…and Yelan's.

"Xiao Lang, I'm a bit busy right now son" Yelan a normally composed woman was rushing about like a made woman, hoping to be able to finally finish the decorating to tasting the food to the exact spice.

"Mother…is there anything I can help out with?" asked Syaoran quietly as Yelan abruptly stopped talking and smiled tenderly at her son.

"In that case, Xiao Lang can you please help me out with the food tasting, you have very good taste buds and we need help on choosing an appropriate cake for the princess"

In short the Li Household was the busiest place to be, with a few flying streamers here and there, a maid falling over a butler or the Yelan Li stepping on people without the care but the decorations and the burning of the tongue of a certain Li, but otherwise, a normal day at the Li Mansion.

So, how'd ya like it???

I'm VERY sorry for the late update, comp troubles, family matters (A certain baby cousins 1st B'day…So KAWAII) anyways, hope to hear from you all!!!

Kimmy :P


	23. Past, Present Future

OMG!! Soo many people have reviewed in, and here is chapter 23!!!

**RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**

At the Li Mansion….

"MOTHER!!!!" Screamed a man by the door as the household was holding a special cleanup, maids were rushing about for the banquet the next day as were the butlers trying to put the decorations to the maids taste…and Yelan's.

"Xiao Lang, I'm a bit busy right now son" Yelan a normally composed woman was rushing about like a made woman, hoping to be able to finally finish the decorating to tasting the food to the exact spice.

"Mother…is there anything I can help out with?" asked Syaoran quietly as Yelan abruptly stopped talking and smiled tenderly at her son.

"In that case, Xiao Lang can you please help me out with the food tasting, you have very good taste buds and we need help on choosing an appropriate cake for the princess"

In short the Li Household was the busiest place to be, with a few flying streamers here and there, a maid falling over a butler or the Yelan Li stepping on people without the care but the decorations and the burning of the tongue of a certain Li, but otherwise, a normal day at the Li Mansion.

**CHAPTER 23: Past, Present, Future**

Everyone in the gang quickly rushed off to the mall to find different presents for their upcoming princess. Sakura and Touya were quickly seated in the limousine and they discussed the plans for the next day.

"Touya, do you actually know which family I'm supposed to be married to?" Sakura questioned, only to receive an 'eep' from her brother, "You, YOU DON'T KNOW DO YOU????'

Touya scratched the back of his head and nudged Sakura in the ribs.

"Even the king has secrets Sakura, and I'm not onto it, only father knows, so, um…good luck?" Sakura stared blankly at her brother, and right now her thought process was along the lines of, 'stupid brother, what sort of a king are you?'

"I heard that Sakura, remember, mind reading powers" Spoke Touya, waking Sakura from her thoughts and smirked, Sakura, in turn, donked him on the head,

"Stupid Touya, my thoughts are PRIVATE thank you very much, remember last time you entered my thoughts?"

Touya shuddered and had a flashback.

Flashback:

Touya, Sakura and Fujitaka were at a ball at the Daidouji's and Touya had been checking out Sakura's mind for 'any hot guys' considered by her, and managed to answer some of her thoughts by accident.

'Hmm, that guy looks pretty cute'

"Don't bother Sakura, that guy is engaged to Miss New Zealand" Touya smirked at his sister and Sakura glared at him.

"Go through my thoughts again and PREPARE TO DIE" Sakura growled and walked over to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, see any cute guys around here that are free?"

Tomoyo looked around the room and moved her head to her right, "How's he?"

Sakura turned her head and saw someone with reddish hair, dimples and a good build.

'Pretty good, maybe I'll say 'Hi'' Just as Sakura was about to move, Touya was by her side, taking hold of her hand and shaking his head slowly.

"That guy there, well…he's gay, I don't think he'd be interested in you…wait, he might!!" Sakura growled, stomped on his foot and muttered, "You'll pay Touya, ooh, you'll pay dearly"

Sakura waited, searching Touya's mind for anything good, another one of her many talents was to project thoughts and she just heard one of the best thoughts ever.

"Hey Tomoyo, you might wanna record this moment"

Sakura focused on Touya's thought, and as he was thinking it, he heard it loud and clear.

"I wonder if that blonde is just as good on bed as she looks, hmmm… between Kaho and her I wonder who would be best…What the?? I can hear my thoughts…and SO CAN EVERYONE ELSE, HUH?? SAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAA" Touya's mind screamed and Sakura stopped, smiled sweetly at everyone and left the building, with Tomoyo laughing hysterically behind her.

They then showed Kaho the tape and Touya wasn't allowed in the bedroom for 2 months, no sleep, no cuddles and definitely no sex.

End of Flashback

Touya shuddered again and Sakura smirked, turning Touya winced and looked outside the window, trying not the blush remembering the moment.

"Yea, I don't think you wanna repeat that" Sakura smiled and resumed looking outside her window.

Home

Fujitaka came out to greet his children and smiled at Sakura, "Guys, this is the last time we're going to be living in this house, I've already had movers pack up the furniture, except for the things in your room, can you go pack this up now?"

Sakura and Touya nodded and went to their rooms, Sakura stepped in her room and smiled, this was the place she went to cry, to laugh, to joke, but she knew, they were going to re-create her room, so, the only thing she really missed was the smell.

Sakura started with her clothes, 3 trunks later, Sakura moved to more bigger items, alarm clocks, all 5 of them, then her lamp, posters (of anime!!), Sakura tucked her cards and Kero into her backpack, making sure to leave a pudding in there for Kero when he woke up from his hibernation, then, her photos, Sakura tried not to look at the photos, knowing they could hurt her, so she put them in a box.

Once she was done, Sakura sat down on the small chair left and turned on the T.V. that Fukitaka had so kindly left for her, watching as a woman on the screen talk about the events, then, something she said caught her attention.

"Tomorrow, at the balcony of the great palace, the Princess of Japan will finally reveal to herself, un-aware to us is this a great tradition, generation after generation, the girls of the royals only reveal themselves to the world on their sixteenth birthday, tomorrow, King Touya will announce whom the Princess is arranged to be wedded with officially…" Turning to her father, Sakura had a questioning look on her face, Fujitaka smiled.

"It's true you know, the tradition, that's why I've let you keep quiet about your appearance for all these years, it was part of tradition, and I quite like this tradition, it's to stop royals making a big deal and, like you, to blend in, to see the 'Real' world" Fujitaka smiled and Sakura couldn't help but hug her father.

Sakura went to her bedroom for the last night she would spend in this room of this house, Sakura smiled fondly at the pink walls and feel asleep.

"Tomorrow" Sakura muttered, "I'll show them, I'll show Li"

Sakura then drifted to sleep.

OMG!! Haven't written a chapter in AGES!!

Hope you all enjoyed it!!


	24. Princesses and Apologies

**Note from Kimmy :3 **

Omg guys...it's been nearly 3 years, and to be honest, ALOT of things have happened... o.o

I never dreamed of even writing again, let alone update this or any of my stories, but a recent...not flood...but the new reviews I received, even when this story had been updated so long ago started to motivate me to possibly continue and even finish!

I guess I will use this place to properly explain to my readers (If any of you still really exist) ~ I started Love for a Princess when I was...11...oh geez, haha. You can probably tell from the writing style and plot..yea...crap.. haha, but nonetheless, you guys gave it a shot and surprisingly, some liked it, and I can not even express how much that means to me. I LOVE YOU GUYS 3

An update on my life...where to start – I am in University now! Aka College in the States I guess I'm actually only 16 atm (If you did the math when I first posted and the year now, you would've figured it out xD) – If you're wondering, I skipped 2 grades, hence how I'm in Uni at age 16 x3. I have a boyfriend I absolutely adore and I can't possibly imagine being with anyone else but him, and I am beyond grateful for him to still love me and be with me after all this time, I love you baby 3. Uhhhmmm, nothing really else to my life besides Uni and playing a game called Perfect World International (PWI) – gimme a shout if you do play xD, nice to find ppls there :3

ANYWHO! The long awaited update to this story founded from a 11 year old girl x3 Enjoy guys :3

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"Tomorrow, at the balcony of the great palace, the Princess of Japan will finally reveal to herself, un-aware to us is this a great tradition, generation after generation, the girls of the royals only reveal themselves to the world on their sixteenth birthday, tomorrow, King Touya will announce whom the Princess is arranged to be wedded with officially…" Turning to her father, Sakura had a questioning look on her face, Fujitaka smiled.

"It's true you know, the tradition, that's why I've let you keep quiet about your appearance for all these years, it was part of tradition, and I quite like this tradition, it's to stop royals making a big deal and, like you, to blend in, to see the 'Real' world" Fujitaka smiled and Sakura couldn't help but hug her father.

Sakura went to her bedroom for the last night she would spend in this room of this house, Sakura smiled fondly at the pink walls and feel asleep.

"Tomorrow" Sakura muttered, "I'll show them, I'll show Li"

Sakura then drifted to sleep.

**Chapter 24: Princesses and Apologies**

The sun was pouring over the soundly sleeping Sakura, scrunching her eyes and tossing to the other side of her bed to escape the morning rays only to meet the voice of her best friend, Tomoyo.

"WAKE UP SAKURA! TODAY'S THE DAY DAMNIT! UP NAO!" sighing and pulling the pillows over her head, Sakura tried to block the sound from the world outside her dreams before feeling a cold sensation washed over her body, causing her to sit up abruptly looking around surprised.

"Mouu...Touya, I swear you're gonna get her sick on her big day" complained Tomoyo looking at Touya with an empty bucket in his hand.

Shrugging, Touya started for the door, "I've been doing this for the last 6 years Tomoyo, and she's never been sick cause of it, she's a monster I tell ya" before exiting leaving a confused yet kinda annoyed Sakura.

"Damnit... What's with the water Tomoyo?" blinking and sweatdropping, Tomoyo went to feel her forehead before raising her eyebrow

"Eh...besides your 16th Birthday...with the who 'Here is the Princess of Japan' thing...nothing really.." Sakura just blinked at Tomoyo for a full minute before falling out of bed

"SAY WHAT? TODAY? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" before sprinting to the bathroom getting ready, Tomoyo sighed but smiled to herself shaking her head, knowing Sakura had already started her shower, Tomoyo whispered quietly through their link.

"_Just left a towel in there, I have your clothes ready out here and will do your makeup here, take your time Sakura, need you to be refreshed and ready"_ before breaking their link to go get food ready, Sakura smiled and yelled back.

"THANKS TOMOYO"

Sakura stood under the shower's blast of warm water for a while, closing her eyes as she began searching the water and tracing its step as they traced her body, feeling the warm sensation hit her shoulders before sliding down her back and between down her legs, sighing and tilted her head back to feel the warmth.

'Today...today is the day...the day I show Syaoran, to teach him..to hurt me so many times...I WILL show him' Feeling rejuvenated and determined, Sakura towelled herself off and walked out of her bathroom, greeted with a smiling Tomoyo holding up some flowers as she placed them on a nearby table, holding Sakura's breakfast of pancakes, honey, blueberries and a little whip cream in case as both girls laughed at the breakfast.

"Uncle Fujitaka knew today would be busy and hard, so here's your fave breakfast to get you going" Sakura thanked Tomoyo as she sat down, smelling and eating her breakfast slowly, enjoying the warmth the sun's rays outside her window gave her, once done, 2 maids cleared the table and wished them well and have fun as they left Sakura stared at Tomoyo with an eyebrow raised.

"OKAY...I give, the other girls are outside waiting to do your clothes and make up! I'll call them in now" as Tomoyo hurriedly rushed to the bedroom door to welcome in the girls, Sakura quietly laughed to herself before getting bombarded by girls.

Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Chiharu all burst into the room, all began to ease Sakura into a large chair before tilting her back to examine different parts of her body. Sakura knew it was better to let the girls have their way with her body then trying to resist, remembering last time she tried to runaway before shuddering.

"I see you haven't forgot about last time Sakura" laughed Chiharu as she examined Sakura's hands as the other girls joined in.

"Come on Sakura, no matter how strong you are, you can't beat 4 other girls with magic and alotta rope" giggled Rika whilst Mei Lin burst out laughing at the image.

"Rope?" she asked before Naoko decided to take over, whilst examining Sakura toes and comparing nail polish colours with Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Let's just say, tying Sakura up on a chair while all eating out of her favourite and last ice cream container is all it takes to break this girl down" Mei Lin just laughed, falling back on Sakura's bed, whilst Sakura turned a bright shade of red.

"Not my fault! I LOVE Cookies and Cream...and it was my last box... YOU ATE NEARLY ALL OF IT TOO D:" Which only brought on a new peal of laughter from the girls as they resumed their job in perfecting Sakura's look.

3 Hours later, Sakura's make up was done, blind folding her, the girls helped Sakura slip her dress over herself, securing the dress on her petite body, Tomoyo took off her blindfold and gasped, smiling while looking at Sakura, while ofcourse filming the beauty examine herself in the large mirror, eyes wide and tearing up slightly.

"Oh my...Guys...this is...incredible...Thank you..so much, I Love you" and she went and hugged all her friends as a large group hug began as the other girls began to get teary eyed.

"You deserve this much atleast Sakura, you've been through too much...this is a small gift from us, your girl friends, and know we'll always love you Sakura" smiled Tomoyo as she ushered Sakura towards the mirror again to get a closer inspection of herself.

Sakura still couldn't believe what she saw reflected in the mirror, a white gown over her small frame, strapless, yet with a corset like back, tight enough to keep the dress on, but nothing that would choke off her air supply, small embroidery was seen from the outside of her right breast, curving around her body to the bottom that reached her stomach. As she moved, she glittered slightly with the special silvery white fabric, a hoop like bottom was seen, with a large front slit that ran from just above her knees to the ground with a small train, similar to a dress she wore when she first met Syaoran while performing with class play at the festival. Sakura wore high white heels, her hair in ringlets around her face with touches of pink for her make up, but Tomoyo was careful to highlight her now glistening green eyes that were looking at her friends, forever grateful.

"Oh stop looking like that Sakura, you know we'd do this for you anyday you ask, now go down and find your dad and brother, we're gonna get ready real quick and meet you down there" spoke Mei Lin and she ushered Sakura out the door and went to hurry and get ready with the others.

Sakura sat on the couch, staring idly at the television screen as her eyes widened slightly in surprise as they were showing the preparations being made for her appearance, she stare interestedly at the screen, seeing the many people that had already gathered near the bottom of her palace waving banners already proclaiming their love for her. She giggled at the thought before Tomoyo announced excitedly from the stairs

"I present you, Princess Sakura's Friends!" before bounding down the stairs with her camcorder.

Tomoyo was dressed in a simple strapless purple gown that highlighted her eyes and hair, as the dress hugged her upper body before flowing freely from her waist down. Mei Lin stepped down with her red high heels, a red dress emphasising her Chinese heritage as a Chinese style top with the collar and white Sakura petals scattered along the dress, the dress didn't flow as Tomoyo's but had a long slit on the side of her right leg allowing her legs freedom yet also showing off her body. Naoko stepped down with a yellow summer dress that ended at her knees that had straps on her shoulders, Rika opted with a dress similar to Tomoyo's but in a deep blue whereas Chiharu wore a peach coloured dress that was a tied behind her neck, creating a V-neck at her breasts, the flow similar to Sakura's yet without the hoops.

Sakura greeted each girl with a kiss on the cheek as they all climbed into the family limo that would take them to the Castle where Sakura's identity would be revealed to the world...and most importantly, to Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was pacing up and down in his room, constantly looking at the phone he clutched in his hand before groaning then pacing again. He was already dressed in his suit, ready to meet the princess that would be introduced to be his wife-to-be, yet feeling torn about hurting Sakura like he did.

'No...what I did was right...she would've found out this way anyways...if she hates me, atleast she can move on faster' but the thought didn't soothe him, but ignite a burning feeling within his heart that he knew, meant this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

A knock was heard on his door as Wei opened the door quietly and invited Syaoran out, "It's time Master, we need to go to the castle to greet the Princess" waving his hand, Wei disappeared as Syaoran stared at his reflection in the mirror one last time before sighing and straightening his back, and exiting his bedroom.

The limousine that brought him to the castle was fast and smooth, as he leaned back, about to start thinking about Sakura a voice broke him out of his reverie, "We're here young Prince, good luck" – nodding his head in the general direction of his driver, he exited the limousine, smiling for the cameras and waving to some girls in the crowd, he made his way to the large doors of the castle, sighing he entered, closing his fate, and the life he could've had with his lost lover...or so he thought.

He stood on the side of the large balcony, looking over the crowd of people that had gathered at the bottom, camera's flash and an excited chatter rose from the floor, his eyes searched for familiar faces, only to be greeted with Wei's sad rueful smile and his mother next to him.

Sakura was huddled with her friends behind the door, all giving her hugs and hand squeezes for reassurance, when Touya, Yukito and her father walked up to them, each giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, they smiled at her.

"We have upheld this tradition for years, and I am happy we are still doing it today, Thank you Sakura, for giving up what was your freedom to the future of Japan" bowing, Sakura forced a small smile as Fujitaka bundled her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, "I am proud of you Sakura, and I'm sure Nadeshiko is too, we both love you very much sweety".

Touya was next, as Yukito and Kaho stood next to him, "This won't be easy...and we'll also be revealing your engagement (which believe me, you are free to break off)" which only earnt Touya a raised eye-brow from Fujitaka, "erm..but I advise you not to...ah..well..Good luck little Sister" hugging her, they walked away, stepping on the side on the balcony near Yelan and breathed.

Touya stepped on the balcony, a hush was heard throughout the court, he raised his hands, his head and his voice, "Today is the day, that we reveal the Princess of Japan, my little sister, her friends will enter and then, the Princess in the middle, we hope you treat her well"

A pin could be heard dropping, as Syaoran watched curiously to see the princess, first to his surprise to enter was Rika, as she stepped to the right of the balcony, she was followed by Naoko who entered then stepped to their right, Chiharu then entered followed by Kaho who had arrived with Touya earlier, then Tomoyo and Mei Lin. Syaoran could feel his heart beat erratically, his fists balled up and sweat began to form in his hands, then a hush as the door opened again for the last time, holding King Touya's hand, was Princess Sakura in her beautiful white dress as the crowd stared at her.

"Japan, please meet, Princess Sakura, the Princess of Japan", as Sakura at first timid, lifted her head up, feeling the royal blood running through her veins, as she bowed slowly before standing straight again.

"P-Please, treat me well Japan" as an uproar of cheers could be heard, as Sakura's face was shown on every screen possible in Japan as the world welcomed their new princess. Syaoran stood on the side shocked...scared, yet hope pulsed through his veins but yet, he saw her eyes...a small void...that he had created.

Touya cleared his throat and raised his hands to quiet the crowd, "Not only today are we unveiling the Princess, but she is to be engaged to the Prince of Hong Kong – Prince Syaoran"

Sakura inwardly winced, but Tomoyo had grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, as did Touya, as Syaoran slowly entered the balcony and took the hand Touya offered to Syaoran almost forcefully, "Be careful" growed Touya quietly as Syaoran nodded dumbly before leading her forward.

"Meet Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura" as Syaoran squeezed her hand, he noticed the small fist she had formed with her other hand that only hurt him, and he bent down to kiss her cheek which drove the crowd crazy, but he quietly and quickly whispered.

"I'm Sorry"

PHEW! I GOT IT! OMG! WHOOOOT

Please Review guys! Hope my writing has improved a lil since I updated...3 years ago XD haha

Kimmy 3


	25. Hope & Longing

Hey Guys, here ish the long awaited chap 25 – I'm sorry if it seems slightly dark... My boyfriend of over a year is now... about to leave me... unless I accomplish the impossible – Crossing the oceans to study at his university. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy :).

**Recap from last chapter:**

"Meet Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura" as Syaoran squeezed her hand, he noticed the small fist she had formed with her other hand that only hurt him, and he bent down to kiss her cheek which drove the crowd crazy, but he quietly and quickly whispered.

"I'm Sorry"

**Chapter 25: **

'Hurt, longing, hope, despair, pain, broken' were the only things Sakura could feel, as Syaoran clutched onto her hand, as she forced a smile, all she could think was, "why...".

She stared at his face, what the crowds interpreted as longing and happiness, yet her thoughts were completely different. How could this man, cruel, harsh, mean, disloyal, and unloving – be the boy she once fell in love with so long ago? How could such changes be made to one being? Had she not cherished him with her entire heart? Was that not enough for him? She was lost, confused and in pain.

Syaoran felt her eyes on him, yet he looked forward, a smile forced on his face as he stared at the crowd, her scrutiny was making him uncomfortable, but he knew she must have had a reason. Unable to bear the heat, he turned to look at her, only to widen his eyes in surprise...she had tears, the pain he had caused, that she felt – was feeling, reflected perfectly in front of his eyes. He wanted to hold her, run away and explain in a private room what he thought, how he felt, what he wanted, believed...but something in her eyes told him, it was too late...much too late.

The couple was ushered into the castle, as Touya and Fujitaka concluded the ceremony, wishing everyone safety and acceptance for the new couple. Sakura immediately tugged her hand free from Syaoran's grasp, rubbing her hand as if burned. He stared at her longingly, this was the girl he wanted to spend forever with...yet he had scarred her, beyond what he saw, repair. He watched her walk slowly away, tugging at the sleeves of her dress, he walked over to the couch and sat down and noticed a magazine opened to a specific page: _Him – Pain, Love, Longing, Hope._ Next to it, had a small star he recognised as Sakura's handwriting, as when she was little, she'd star headings about things she liked to read. Curiosity got to the better of him and he picked up the magazine, reading the story.

I fell in love.

You'd think it was easy...but you realise the pain, sacrifices you have to make – yet the rewards you reap...are worth it, are so amazing.

This is my story.

He was older, mature, kind, friendly, short tempered.

I was small, shy, happy and naive, and this...is our love story.

We met on an online game...I liked him at first, and somehow...convinced him to try going out with me. We were happy – we had ups and downs, girls I was jealous of...guys he was worried about, but we always got through it together – as a couple.

I was still blissfully happy, content with our online romance, yet I didn't realise he was in pain.

He told me he wanted to hold me, he wanted to kiss me and make love – he wanted someone 'there' to be with him.

But I was nowhere near him, oceans away, continents apart – it tore at him, and I didn't realise it.

He apologized to me, it was the first thing he said, and I knew – this was it.

He explained how he was thinking about it, how it wasn't dating...just talking, just listening, and not going on dates, just pixels holding onto one another.

Tears ran down my face, he said he wanted me there...he wanted me. I begged, begged him long and hard, as he continued to apologize to me, then he finally gave in. One week. He said. One week to find a way to be with him.

Tears ran down my face, as I recited to him I loved him, everyday, I never stopped. However, sleep was due from passing out due to exhaustion, food never entered my mouth – After three days, I had solutions, I was happy.

I told him, I can come, my parents agreed. But then I realised I reached a pit stop. My Grades.

The college he attended had scores I needed to meet...I was 0.15 off of those scores. I cried, I begged him to keep believing...but he gave me shattering news.

That friend we met – she said she likes me...she's like you...I kind of...like her a bit too...but I love you.

Shattered, was how I felt, utterly shattered.

But I believed in our love – so I persevered, through pain, my heart beating fast over nothing, stress.

In the end...we broke up

I doubted myself, I cried for hours on end till I ran out of tears, till I was screaming out I wanted to die...what did I do wrong? I asked myself that countless times...I asked my friend that...

I deleted him...everything piece of contact...

He messaged me...emailed me, "I miss you Baby...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...Please...give me one more chance"

One more day...one more day was left of our deadline to one another.

I finally found a way to get to him – an exchange program.

I finished my first year, and moved immediately to him – he waited 2 more months for me to get there.

We're together now.

I hope we can be happy forever.

Syaoran's eyes opened as he read the love story, sweet, bitter, hope. He was about to dismiss the story until he read the bottom part, a small note near the author's name many would have missed. "Never give up, Hope, Try, Continue, until you feel you're heart breaking, shattering and all you can think about is death, only then have you tried and done your all and can stop with no regrets".

"My friend wrote that – she's living with him now in America" Sakura's voice met his ears as he turned to look at her, she had changed into a white sun dress and sandals and she stood there staring at him, then at the magazine. "She cried everyday...she thought about death, about dying, everyday, giving up, letting him be with someone else...but sheer determination brought her to him...to his arms...She really...loves him" Syaoran's eyes widened as he realised this was a true love story, he placed the magazine carefully on the table and stood, watching her. Sakura stared ruefully at the magazine then turned and walked away, but was stopped abruptly by Syaoran's voice.

"I won't give up either Sakura, I'm not giving up on us just yet" Her eyes widened and her hands were balled by her hips, as she walked briskly away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she made her escape.

As he watched her leave, Syaoran felt a few shadows creep up at him.

"She won't admit it...but I'm sure she hopes you wouldn't give up on her – we've watched our friend go through hell, but Sakura also watched that girl in the magazine...and the pain, the tears, the blood that was nearly spilt and the hope, the light at the end, will still give her reason to hope...so don't waste this last opportunity Syaoran." Syaoran smiled a little, as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I won't Eriol, this time, it's gonna count, and we'll live happily ever after too" he strode away from the people that stood around him and walked up towards his rooms. Eriol turned and place a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder before she turned to hug him, as Fujitaka, Yukito and Touya watched as the young man stride away.

"He'll make it count this time Tomoyo, definitely" Tomoyo nodded into Eriol's chest as she sniffled.

The day passed quickly, as did the rest of the week, as the Kinomoto's, Tomoyo, Eriol and the Li's settled into the castle. The days started with people slowly filing into the dining room for breakfast, today, was pancakes. Although Syaoran was right there, Sakura could not stifle her happiness for pancakes.

"Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes" she chanted as Wei served her a plate of choc chip pancakes, which she poured plenty of syrups on top and around. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle as Sakura pouted, "Whattttt"

"Nothing..." before laughing a little, she never changed, always the sweet loving girl he once met, and who loved her pancakes.

Sakura stared at Syaoran oddly, her fork loaded with pancake near her wide open mouth as people from the household were beginning to enter the dining room for breakfast.

"Kaijuu, if you don't close your mouth now, a fly's gonna fly into it" snapping her mouth fast, she grumbled and stood up, stomped on Touya's foot before resuming breakfast, as the family laughed at their antics.

"They never change" laughed Fujitaka as everyone else couldn't help but nod in agreement, after eating and talking, Fujitaka stood up and clapped his hands for everyone's attention. "Today, we will start the Japan tour featuring our newly announced couple – Syaoran and Sakura. I hope everyone will be dressed nicely and we'll have a nice day"

Everyone seemed to groan a little but then laugh together amusedly, before Fujitaka continued, "Also Sakura...we'll be meeting with your old friend again...Tsukiko-chan" Sakura seemed to squeal and jump, rushing her breakfast before bolting to her room while Syaoran stared at her empty spot. Tomoyo walked over to him and spoke quietly.

"Tsukiko is our dear friend, you know that love story you read? It was hers" Syaoran formed a small O with his mouth as Tomoyo continued, "Maybe you could ask for her advice for hope Syaoran" before smiling and walking towards Sakura's room.

"I planned on it Tomoyo!" Called Syaoran after as she waved her hand in the air to signal she had heard him.

Whilst the girls went to get ready, the men all sad around the table, munching on their breakfast slowly, all recounting funny events when they were younger before the females came back with their sundresses.

Meilin was in a small red dress with a checker pattern with a small red purse in her hand, she was wearing red heels and had a pair of large sunglasses on top of her head.

Tomoyo came down next, she was wearing a simple blue silk shirt that had a wide neckline, with slightly puffy arms, accompanied with a black skirt that reached just below her knees with some sandals.

Lastly came Sakura, with her white sundress, with straps that held the dress up and hugged her chest, and flowed freely below her stomach, which gave her freedom to move. She wore white shoes that had small heels on them and a large sunhat.

Eriol came over and held Tomoyo's hand and was leading her to the car, similarly, Jason – Meilin's boyfriend (idk, I made up that name...did Mei's bf have a name already? Someone correct me on my own story please "). Syaoran stared at Sakura for a bit, before Eriol nudged him forward with his elbow slightly as Syaoran stuck out his arm, hinting to Sakura to loop her hand with his, which she did shyly before the gang proceeded to the limos.

As the limo ride was quiet, Sakura turned up the radio as she was flicking through the channels when she heard a familiar part of a song come through:

_~Baby don't cry _

_You had my heart, at least for the most part _

_Cause everybody's got to die sometime, _

_We fell apart, let's make a new start, _

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, _

_But baby don't cry~_

"Whoa...doesn't that bring back memories Sakura?" spoke Tomoyo, as the music continued.

"Hehe...yea...Remember when Tsuki always listened to that one part over and over? It's nice though...in a scary kinda way sometimes" giggled Sakura as Tomoyo nodded in agreement, Syaoran stared at them oddly along with Meilin as Eriol felt the need to explain.

"Tsukiko randomly liked the chorus of this kinda metal rocky band, and just hum to it, it sounded nice, but when you listen to the song, it's kinda...strange...but it always sounded nice coming from her" The other two girls nodded and continued to chat happily.

"Tomo, remember when we had that "The Script" Party? All we sang were songs by them, I love how they sound though...so happy, but their lyrics are sad, confuzzling ne?" Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle when Sakura mentioned "Confuzzled" just like a little child and he couldn't help but give her a hug...until he realised the strange action before awkwardly letting go.

"We're here Sir and Madams" announced the driver as the crew scrambled out of the limousine to be greeted with confetti on their arrival by the people of Osaka.

"This is amazing!" Squealed Sakura excitedly as Syaoran smiled and nodded to her, letting her temporarily forget the things he had done. As they walked around the town meeting people, they finally stumbled onto a small cottage that had a familiar smell that seemed to draw Sakura in.

"What is it Sakura?" Asked Meilin as they approached the house

"Tsuki's famous apple pie!" Squealed Sakura before knocking on the door, only to be greeted by a small young woman, holding an apple pie in her hand before widening her eyes, and pushing the steaming pie into Eriol's hand before hugging Sakura.

"OW IT BURNS" Screamed Eriol, but was ignored by the squealing females to be meeting each other again.

"Tsukiko Chan! We haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" asked Tomoyo as Tsukiko ushered them into her house.

"I've been great! Living with Jay happily, thanks to you guys – oh! I'm Tsukiko by the way" spoke Tsukiko before extended her hand to Meilin.

"I'm Meilin, It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard alot about your famous love story" said Meilin, giving a subtle hint to Syaoran.

As the girls began chatting, Sakura began to drag everyone out to the garden near the back, before Syaoran caught Tsukiko's arm gently.

"I...I'd like to ask for some of your advice please...I want to know...how to try harder" Tsukiko looked at him then smiled, knowing full well what he meant, before sitting him down at the table again, giving him a piece of the cooled apple pie.

"If you love them...you'll keep trying, no matter how much it hurts, and tears you apart, you just have to keep trying...until the very very last moment, when they look you in the eyes and tell you, "I don't love you anymore" are you allowed to give up, but always remember, you tried your best till the very end, so no regrets" Syaoran nodded, understanding the advice as Tsukiko tugged at his sleeve and began walking him to the back door.

"Have fun with those guys, it'll always be fun with them, and keep trying and persevering, through thick and thin, till the last second, always try and hope"

"I will...thank you for the advice" smiled Syaoran before running out with everyone, enjoying the sun of the warm and happy day of their first tour.

Here ish ANOTHER CHAPPIE! OMG! xD Anyways...the mini story about Tsukiko is 99% of what I'm going through atm with my bf (now ex I guess) – we haven't gotten our happy ending, but I haven't given up yet, not until tomorrow when I know if I can be with him or not.

So NEVER EVER Give up!

Please Review

Kimmy ^_^


End file.
